Secrets
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: Rosabella is arranged to marry Draco Malfoy. But she slowly falls in love with someone else, someone that her pure-blood family will not like. A secret romance falls between these two and make it impossible for them to seperate.
1. Chapter 1

Shopping for the new school year was filling the small street of Diagon Alley. It was a crisp late summer day and the wind had a slow pace all around the shops. Many people had on full jackets and some even had their winter outfits out. Many people did not wonder the streets and window shopped because they were on a tight budget, some thinking that it was much too cold to be looking at windows and just wanted to get the day over with. Groups of teenagers were standing in the street, huddling up and talking to one another about their summer and about what to expect for the new school year. These groups would only last a short while before they would all go into a store to get out of the cold.

Standing alone in the doorway of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions stood Rosabella Black, a thin girl with curly black hair and a pale complexion. Her pale blue eyes shone around the street as if looking for someone, but knowing there was no one who would be looking for her. Rosabella stood there with just jeans, a green shirt that went to her wrists, the newest pair of heels her mother could get her into, a hat and a scarf. She had very few people that she trusted enough to call friends and that number was falling by the second. Rosabella was the daughter to the Black family. She looked down and her shoes, headphones around her ears and listening to a song from The Beatles as her mother came out of the store with brand new clothes for the girl.

" Ready to go to the Quality Quidditch Supplies for a new broom Dear?" Her mother asked to the girl.

" Hmm? Oh yeah. . ." Rosabella said softly and followed her mother through the groups of kids to find the most expensive broom they had.

" So I spoke to Lucius the other day." The mother spoke as they got into the store.

" _Oh what a joy_." Rosabella spoke with an annoyed tone as if she knew what was going to come from her mother's lips.

" Yes and he says that Draco is _thrilled _to be marrying to you!" Her mother clapped her hands together. " I can see it now, the wedding and all of the guests and there it so much to plan!"

" Mother, you do know that I am only a fourth year and we have many years to go before Draco and I will even be prepared to get married." The girl spoke to her mother who was not paying attention. " That is if I don't murder him first." She said under her breath.

She slithered away from her mother who was looking at the newest broom in the store and went back outside, knowing that her mother would not care on her word of the item and would buy it anyways, and turned up the music on her iPod. She walked down the street and started to hum the newest song that came onto it, soon she was sining it to herself and tried not to cause any attention, but somehow she always seemed to when she never wanted it. Someone had started to follow behind her and was listening to her sing and she could feel the presence as it follower her through the crowd. Unsure if she should stop singing or not, she hurried around the crowds until she thought that she had gotten rid of the person, but she had not.

" Miss!" Someone said from behind and came up to her.

" _Shit_." She said softly and then placed a smile on her face as the teenage boy came up to her.

" You dropped this a ways back." He smiled as he gave her the brown hat that had been on her head.

" Oh shit! How could I not have felt that fall off! Thank you so much!" She said before putting it back on her head.

" Anytime, by the way, you have a lovely singing voice." He smiled, that's when his red hair caught her eye.

" I know you from school, do happen to play Quidditch?" She smiled, trying to make a good impression.

" Yeah! For Gryffindor, I'm a beater." The boy smiled. " So lemme guess. . . you play for Hufflepuff?"

" Oh god no! You have got to be kidding me if you think that I would ever even _think _to play for them! No no, I'll give you a better hint. I'm a chaser." She smiled back at him, trying to figure him out.

" Hmm. . . still not coming to mind." His smile told Rosabella that he knew everything.

" Well then nothing ever will come to your mind then! So. . . which twin are you?" She looked him up and down as if that would tell her.

" George Weasly at your service!" He handed his hand out to the girl.

" Rosabella Black." She grinned ass she took his hand.

" You have a _very _beautiful name Rosabella." He smiled as he took her hand and softly kissed it.

" Why thank you." She smiled back and felt the blood flushing through her cheeks like rivers. " So where is your partner in crime and the rest of the Scooby gang?"

" They are in one of the coffee shops getting something to drink and Fred is at home sick." He frowned, thinking of his brother at home alone.

" Well you must tell him that I hope that he gets better and that I will be seeing the two of you on the field _next _year." She said playfully. " Because I will be kicking both of your asses."

" Oh really? Well what happened to _this _year huh?" The boy said.

" Oh! You haven't heard! We're having the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year at Hogwarts and they do not want to have that competing with Quidditch so they just canceled Quidditch for the year! Rubbish if you ask me." The girl frowned.

" Well that blows!"

The two of them talked for a long period of time. Talking about anything under the sun to keep from having to say goodbye to one another, not knowing when a moment like this would come by again. Rosabella would glance up and down his body one in awhile and would smile a little, liking the little details about him. She was able to speak to him like a friend, like someone that she could trust, although they had _just _met not an hour ago. The way that George smiled at her and the way he talked made it seem that he felt the same. Hours seem to fly by with the two of them laughing and talking about little things and trying to get to know one another better, that's when another voice came around and wrapped his arm around Rosabella's shoulder and caressed her collarbone.

" What do you think you are doing here Weasel-Bee?" Draco Malfoy hissed.

" He was _talking _to me Draco." Rosabella cut in slowly taking Draco's arm off of her. His had slithered down her back to her rear where it stayed.

" Why should it matter to you anyway, Malfoy?" George said bitterly.

" Because she's my _girlfriend_." When Draco said the final word it came out more like a prize then as a person.

" Oh? Well Rosabella I have to say that I do feel terrible for you, to have someone like that have to hold you. If you ever wanna feel some _real _romance, don't hesitate to give me a call." George said with a wink as he handed a piece of paper to the girl and then walked off.

" Thanks." Rosabella smiled as the blood rushed to her face, showing a slight bit of flirtation back to the ginger boy.

" What the _fuck_ do you think that you were doing back there talking to _him _like that?" Draco said as he gripped down on her wrist.

" Draco I was only talking to him! God you don't need to be so defensive, beside when the hell did I become _your _girlfriend!" She hissed back at him, trying to get her wrist but Draco had a tight grasp on it.

" When your mother set up this little marriage! Now come on _Darling _our parents are waiting for us at the ice cream parlor!" Draco started to drag the girl down the street. People starred and did not know what to do.

The very first thing that needed to be done when the mother and daughter got home from shopping was to start packing all of the things into a single trunk. Rosabella did her best to do it on her own and to hide the fresh purple hand print on her wrist. She did not dare to tell her mother about in, in fear that she would not care in the least about it and tell her to expect it more. She laid on her bed and thought about what had happened in the day with the Weasly boy. _Had he really been flirting with me? Did he really make the connection from me to the rest of my family? Would he ever speak to me again? _She knew that she could never call him again because Draco had taken the piece of paper away from her and thrown it into the fire once they got to the shop.

There was only a week left till school would be starting again and that whole week was only half-lived by Rosabella. Going shopping with her mother, having to see the Malfoy's for dinner, trying to seem happy was only half done by her. When she could she would hide in her room with her cat laying by her side and would listen to music. Rosabella felt at her safest there, alone in her room, mostly because although you are alone, no one can hurt you then. All of her stuffed was packed and ready to go and although she loved her mother with all of her heart, she also hated her with all of it because of the choice she had made to make an arranged married with the Malfoy's. _To keep the pure-blooded status going _is what her mother had always told her.

Her bruise from the day at Diagon Alley was almost fully healed and was only a yellow by now, not to say that Draco did not leave her with more from then to now. Draco made her feel like she deserved it, that she had done something wrong all of those times to get hit or to be hurt. Draco also knew where he could hurt the girl and where people would see it. Rosabella would never tell anyone her secret unless she was in true danger and even then she may not tell that to a soul. She knew her place in his relationship and knew that she did not have a choice. It was either to marry Draco, or be thrown out of the family and would be shunned for the rest of her life! She would rather have to struggle to walk then have no family to lean on. Few family members would ever choose that life style and she would never be one of them to do that.

When the day finally came for Rosabella to leave for school, it almost hurt to breath because of Draco. She had told him that she was not ready for sex and refused. She got a long jacket onto herself and left for the train station with her mother at her side, nearly weeping the whole way there. Rosabella was her mother's only child and the only one in the house, it would be lonely at home without her there. Her mother left her at the station, knowing that her daughter knew the way to get to the platform and drove off after saying a goodbye and giving her a hug in the car. She made it into the station and saw a whole herd of red haired people walking. She moved quickly and move right in between a set of twins.

" Well hello there boys." She said softly, looking from one to the other. " I do not know one of you and I'm not sure which one of you that I know. So which ever one of you is Fred, I'm Rosabella and to George hey!" She smiled.

" Pleasure, George here has told me so much about you!" Fred smiled and gave out his hand and Rosabella shook it.

" Nice to meet you too." She smiled back.

"Common now boys! We don't want you to be late." An older woman said as she looked back to see that her twins had gained another person. " Well who are you?" She smiled slightly and came over.

" Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Rosabella. Rosabella Black." The girl said softly, trying not to breath in too much.

" Lovely to meet you Dear! I am Molly, Fred and George's mother." She said with a big smile.

" Oh no! You cannot be their mother, you look much to young to be their mother! Are you sure that you aren't maybe their older sister?" They both gave a faint laugh at this.

" Well you three should be leaving now, wouldn't want to have another Ron situation." She smiled and waved to the children at they, one-by-one, went through the platform to the train waiting for them.

" Is that your cat?" Fred asked, looking down at the tiger car in a cage.

" Yes, that's my Pongo." Rosabella replied with a smiled, petting the cat through the cage.

" I think that she tired to kill our fat once. . ." Fred smiled to the girl.  
>" Common, you can come sit with us on the train. I want to make <em>your boyfriend <em>as jealous as possible today!" George took Rosabella by the waist and escorting her onto the train.

They sat in one of the middle trolley's and Rosabella made sure that Draco and none of his ground had seen her walk onto the train with the twins. They talked about all of the classes that they were going to be taken and how much they all wished that there was still going to be Quidditch. Never once did George bring up anything to do with what house she was in or how they should be seen with one another. They joked and laughed about many different things and George even came closer and closer to the girl as the ride went along. As the ride went along they realized that they needed to get into their school uniforms and all went their separate ways to get to an empty bathroom.

" First one back gets to do anything that they want to the losers." Fred smiled the other two.

" Like what?" Rosabella questioned.

" Well I want to shave all of that hair off of Fred so people well _maybe _be ale to tell us apart!" George smiled and used his fingers to act like he was cutting his brothers hair.

" Never!" His twin replied.

" Well then you better win!" Rosabella smiled and ran down the narrow trolley way with her cloths in her arms.

She rushed to get all of her clothing on properly and tried to tie her tie as fast as she could, but she had never been good and tying things and frowned after the third time of trying to tie it up the correct way. It would always take her ten times longer to get her uniform on then the other girls in her house, she usually had someone help her with it. She made a very lose tie slipped her robe on over her arms and rushed out of the bathroom so quickly that it nearly hit the person waiting in the face. Too bad for her that it was her worst nightmare waiting for her, standing there at the door was Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks all waiting to get changed as well. He smiled as he saw her shocked expression and moved in closely to her.

" Damn you look too good in that uniform." He whispered into her ear as his hands slipped under her shirt.

" Draco, not right here. Anyone could see!" She said and tired to slap his hand away.

" Now, now. Don't think about doing _that _again. Besides we could just _give _them a little show!" He smiled as his hand got closer up her body.

" No!" She tried to push him away but her came back like a bungee.

" Careful Baby, I may _like _that." He smiled.

" What's going on here?" Fred's voice said.

" Just having a little fun before we get to the school." Draco smiled running his nails sharply down her stomach. " Right Rosie?" He asked.

" _Uh huh_." She could barley speak because of the pain of just nails going over her stomach.

" Well we're about there and all of your stuff is still with _us. _So common _Rosie _we should go and get it. Besides we still have that _race _going on." He smiled as he took her by the arm and started running back down the trolley way, leaving Draco and his friends speechless. They ran until they got to their spot and saw George sitting there with his arms behind his back and smiling like he had won something.

" What took you guys so long?" His said through a thick smile.

" Well Fred had to come and be my knight in shinning armor against Draco." Rosabella smiled as she sat next to George.

" What was that all about anyway?" Fred said and sat next to Rosabella, making her squished in the middle of the two of them.

" That's her _boyfriend _what's up with that? Why do you even like him, if you don't mind me asking." George said, moving in a little closer to the girl.

" I _have _to date him because we are supposed to get married once we finish school. Something about keeping pure-blooded and all of this crap. I hate it and have no choice in the matter about my own life!" She said, trying not to show in the pain in her face.

" That's foolish!" Fred said.

" Making someone do something else just because of blood and what they think of respect." George sighed and let his arm fall over Rosabella's shoulder.

" Well that's the way that it's always been in my family and if you don't like it then you get kicked out and no one will ever talk to you from the family again!" The girl sighed and slowly rested her head on the boys shoulder. " I hate it, but I have to live with it." She felt safe with these two.

" I'm so sorry." He whispered into her ear. That's when the train came to a stop.

" Common we're here." Fred smiled and got up, leaving his hand out for the girl to take to help her up. She smiled and took it gratefully.

" So what do you want from us anyway George?" Rosabella smiled and looked back at the boy.

" You'll both have to wait and see!" He smiled and walked off, leaving them to wonder and fret.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the first years were placed into their new houses and then the _guests _came into the room. The females that were going to be staying at Hogwarts danced their way in and all of the boys in the room starred and watched gazed. When the males that were to be staying at the school entered the room, they shows their strength and the Hogwarts girls did what the boys had done before. But Rosabella was not paying attention to any of it, her focus was on one boy and one boy only. She was in a gaze and barley could care about all of the news running through the school, what the teachers were staying, or any of the amazing things that the new kids were doing. She could not seem to get George Weasly off of her brain.

She had been placed between Draco Malfoy and Adrian Pucey, another Chaser from the Slytherin team and one of Rosabella's friends. The boy could tell that there was something wrong with his friend, but could not tell if it was love or pain, either way he did not press the matter with so many people around. As they listened to the headmasters words about the tournament, many became angry because they were not allow to participate in the games because of their age, Rosabella did not hear a word about it. Draco wrapped his hand around Rosabella's and softly caressing his thumb over her hand, as if to show a sign of caring, it made all of the hair on the girls body stick straight up and made her come back to the real world.

" Are you alright?" He softly whispered into her ear.

" No." She hissed. " I'm still in pain from what you did." She said and turned her face away from him and looked to the Minister of Magic who was saying a few words about the games.

The matters that happened next seemed to go by like she was watching from a television. The ceiling, which had been made to look like the cloudless night outside, became filled with water and started to rain on the children. Shrieks were heard from mostly the females and cruses from the males. No one seemed to know how to stop the rain from coming down and then just as the rain came it stopped! All of the kids shook off the rain that had come from their faces and hair and looked back up to see a teacher standing there with his wand to the ceiling. Whisperers went around the room of who he was, many said different names about who he was but all knew which potion he was going to be teacher at the school, defense against the dark arts. No teacher was able to keep the job for more then a full year, no one seemed to know why either. Rosabella knew the man from her mother, he was Mad-Eye as the people around called him, she did not know why _he _would be teaching him for the year.

" Wait till my father hears who they have this year." Draco muttered.

" Oh shut up. He cannot be any worse than that dim-whit that we had second year that went completely crazy!" Rosabella responded.

" You're still soaking went Rosa, ain't you gonna dry off your hair of something?" Adrian asked looking around at all of the other girls around the table.

" Nah, I was going to take a shower tonight anyways. Just leaves me a little less time in the shower tonight and saves me a little time." The girl said faintly.

Rosabella ate only a little from their great meal that night and then excused herself rather early to get away from the people. She had never been one for big events and really never liked to stay long on the first night. She moved her way through the empty halls and said her hellos to all of the ghosts and some of her favorite paintings. Making her way into the dungeon and into the Slytherin common room she found that everything was the same as the year before, same decorating that she had hated and the same rooms for the boys and girls. Being the first one into the girls dorm, she had first pick of the beds and chose hers to be the farthest from the door next to the only window in the room, which was very high up on the wall because they were in the dungeon. Placing a curse to make sure no one else would try and steal her bed she picked up her things for the shower and went on her way for the girls bathroom.

" You left early today." A voice said that made her heart skip a beat.

" Which one would you be?" She smiled without turning.

" Which one do you think that I am?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

" I'm not sure." She smiled and turned around to see one of the twins standing there. " But since you found me, in the dungeon, it would seem like you were looking for me."

" Maybe I was or maybe I was just taking a walk to get away from everyone." He joked.

" _Right_." Rosabella smiled and started to walk off when a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

" Maybe I was looking for you. You seemed off a dinner tonight and thinking about something very hard. I wanted to make sure that you were alright is all." He said looking into her eyes. " Are you?"

" I don't think I am, no. But I was thinking on something, but it's nothing to be worried about. I'm sorry that I worried you, I just have a lot to be thinking about I guess." She said, looking down at her shoes. _Like you_. She thought.

" Anything that you want to share, maybe I can help out!" He smiled, making her heart beat faster, somehow she knew that this was the twin that she had taken to.

" No. . . it's just about my family and what going to be my _new _family. It makes me sick to think about all of it really." She said faintly thinking about the things that she has not told George about, or anyone else for that matter. " I will never love him, ever! But I still have to marry him and one day people will expect us to have kids together! I simply want to puke when I think of that! I don't want to have to go through with it but I have to. He treat me terribly." She stopped there, knowing she said too much.

" Like how?" George's voice got a little deeper with that.

" Just not in a loving way George that's all I am saying." She sighed. " You should probably get upstairs before Professor Snape comes down here to see you. He would probably give you a five hundred page essay on something stupid like _Why you should not be in the dungeon when you are not a Slytherin_." She smiled as she tried to sound like the Professor making George lighten up and laugh.

" You're right and maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to see those new girls walk to their common room." He winked at her as they started to depart from one another.

" Goodnight George." She smiled and waved to the boy.

" Night Rose." The boy returned the wave. " Oh hey." They both stopped on opposite sides of the hall.

" Yes?"

" If there is _anything _that you ever need to talk about. Know that I'm here for you and I wont tell a soul about it. Promise." He gave her a very sincere smile.

" Thanks George." She gave a smile back. " Goodnight."

" Night."

Rosabella could not get the boy off of her night that whole night. She could barely hold back any emotions as she scrubbed herself clean, wanting to dance and smile the whole night away. She thought over again and again all of the things that he had said to her and tried to re-live the moment. _He was watching me in the Great Hall today and he was worried_! She smiled and thought about all of the logical reasons why he would do that. _He thinks of me as a friend that it is! Get that through your brain Bells, there is nothing that he would find attractive about you! God I'm so stupid! But why then can I not get him off of my mind, why when I see him my heart stops and when he smiled at me I get butterflies in my stomach? _None of these questions she could really answer, but all of them she tried to think on one for, walking back through the halls and hoping that she would see the George once again. She was answered with another man standing where he had stood not an hour before.

" Long shower?"

" Yes." She said and tried to walk around him. " What are you going to be counting the minutes that I am showering now too?"

" Maybe I should! What were you doing on the train with Fred and George Weasly today? I was worried sick about you!" He said taking her hand into his. " Really I was."

" Don't give me that bull! You were worried that I was happy with someone or that I went to tell one of the new Professors on the train about what you have been doing to me! That's all you care about!" She said getting a little louder and breaking her hand free from his. " Don't think that just because you are all caring now that we are in school that I will show anything back to you! You must be stupid if you think I will!" She said.

" _Do not_ call me stupid you little bitch." He raised his hand to hit her.

" Draco Malfoy! What in the world do you think that you are doing?" An older womans voice came down the hall.

" Professor Mcgonagall! What are you doing down here?" Draco replied.

" A student told me that there may be some trouble down here so I came down to check. Now what was going on here?" She hissed looking from the boy to the girl.

" We were just heading back to our common room and. . . and. . .-"

" Draco was getting something out of my hair. He said that there was a spider in it or something." The girl said, not looking up from her shoes.

" I was playing a prank on her is all. I was going to hit the top of her head." Draco muttered.

" Mister Malfoy. You may go back to your common room while me and Miss Black go for a little walk." She smiled at the both of them

" I'm sorry Professor but I really am tired and with classes starting tomorrow-"

" None of that. It will only take a minute! Now run along Mister Malfoy." The woman wrapped her arm around the young girl and walked her out of the dungeon.

They walked out of the whole school and into the garden that was around to the side of the school. There they sat for a few moments and looked up at the sky. Rosabella felt very comfortable with this Professor and had thought she had been a friend to her since their first year, though Professor Mcgonagall was head to the Gryffindor house and she was a member of Slytherin, they got along very well. Looking up at all of the stars she starting to name all of the consolations in her head and smiled at all of them. She had learned almost all of them before she turned six and prized herself on that. The professor allowed her to think in silence before speaking up.

" What was going on back that Miss Black?" She said without looking away from the stars.

" Like I had said, he was going to get a spider out of my hair. . . I guess that he was lying about that as well but I thought that there was a spider in my hair." She said very plainly.

" Is that the truth?"

" Of course it is the truth. I would never lie to your Professor, I would hope that you would know that by now!" The girl said, almost insulted.

" I'm sorry. It's just looked like he was going to hurt you and you almost seemed like you were afraid of Mister Malfoy is all that I am saying. Please do no take it in the wrong way." The professor lightened up. " I also happened to notice Mister Weasly coming from the dungeon tonight, saying that he needed to take a walk around the school, did that walk happened to be to see you?" She smiled and looked over at the girl.

" We talked for a few minutes." The girl smiled.

" Are the two of you a couple?"

" I wish. But you should know that my mother has arranged for me to marry Draco and I do not have a say in it. I expect that by Christmas break I will be wearing an overly expensive ring that Draco can show off." The girl frowned and kicked the dirt.

" Well I am sorry to hear that." Professor Mcgonagall said. " But you do know that what Draco does not know will not kill him, neither with your parents or his for that matter."

" What are you trying to say Professor?" The girl smiled and looked up at her teacher. " Are you trying to say that I should _cheat _on Draco with George Weasly?"

" I never said that!" The both gave a faint laugh. " You are a smart girl though, you will figure it out on your own what you will _want _to do and what you _will _do."

" Well I know what I want, the thing is, why would George want someone like me? Why would he want to date a little Slytherin girl when he has _so _many other girls he could choose from?"

" Because you two have a good connection, it may not be in brains, but there is a connection that anyone can see Miss Black. Now I believe that I should be getting you back to your common room before Professor Snape has my head!" They both laughed again and headed inside of the castle like school.

As the Rosabella got back to her common room only one boy was waiting up to see her. He waited for her by the fire and had a smile on his face when she walked in. He told her the story about when Pansy tried to steal her bed and had to go straight to the hospital wing because half of her hair was on fire! This made even Rosabella smile and laugh, knowing that someone would try to take her bed and knowing that she would have to use that curse. She knew that there would be a price to pay in the long run for her act, but knew that she would just have to be a little quite and a little smart to keep from getting into _too _much danger around Pansy, who was a rather dim girl to begin with.

" So I have already been coming up with ideas for the team for next year!" Adrian smiled at the girl.  
>" Really? God you never take a day off from that sport do you?" She smiled back, longing to ride a broom and play.<p>

" No! Quidditch is my life!" He laughed. " But I think that we should practice a lot this year while we can, ya know? Make sure that we are sharp and can beat everyone next year!"

" Yeah but you know with Draco on our team that we will _always _lose!" She looked around.

" Yeah and the only way that _he _got on the team was because Daddy Dearest payed for all of our brooms that year, which we needed and all."

" Yeah we really did! I remember that year, my first year riding a broom for the team!"

She remember her first game, it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and she was so scared of falling off of the broom. She was amazing at riding it and was able to score as many goals as she could, but there was something wrong about the game as well, something went wrong with one of the bludgers had been bewitched and started to do crazy! It was going after Harry Potter and Rosabella was very afraid that it would come after her as well. Although it never did and while she made many goals their teams still lost because Draco did not catch the snitch and Harry Potter did. She had wanted to kill Draco that day and told him that she would have if she had her wand on her!

" You were wicked good at it though! Never seen a first timer make as make goals as you had!"

" Thanks. Speaks of my _boyfriend _where did he go?" She asked, not caring in the least.

" Off to bed. Told me to tell you that he would see you in the morning and nothing after that. Seems like a really sweet guy to date if you ask me." He smiled

" Oh yes! Can't you just see the love in my eyes from him and the way that I perk up when he kisses me goodnight!" She laughed.

" Well I can see that there is love somewhere in there, not too sure for who yet, and trust me I will find out who it is for no matter what I have to do, but there is some kind of love in there."

" Maybe. But you will just have to figure_ that _out on your own Darling. I am off to bed now, goodnight and I will see you in the morning!"

As she went to bed that night all she dreamed only for the boy with he red hair. It seemed be bed a nightly ritual now and she did not seem to mind it in the least. They would usually be dreams that would true her stomach, dreams about him saying that he did not like her in the way she liked him. But once in a blue moon she would have a dream that would wake her up smiling and hoping that go back to sleep and dream more. Ones that made no sense but gave her butterflies that she could even feel deep in her dreams, ones that she could not tell a soul about.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosabella had always been good at potions, even with Professor Snape as a teacher she had always exceeded in that class. This year she had been bumped up a year in potions because she knew everything that the professor would be teaching that year and Dumbledore thought that it would be a good idea to move her into an appropriate learning area. She felt like a trance in that class, feeling strong because she could do well in the class. It didn't make it worse that she could never do wrong in Professor Snape's eye because she was a Slytherin student. While a slight bit of concern took over her, she was thrilled to have a class away from Draco and the only girl in the class that knew what she was talking about, Hermione Granger.

As she slowly entered the class she found that she was one of the first students into the class and could have her pick of any seat she pleased. Not knowing anyone made the choice very easy to her, she picked the second to last row of seats from the front, closest to the door. She kept her head down and tried to kept from making any sort of eye contact with anyone that was on in the same house as her and even with them she tried not to keep the contact for _too _long. She waved to Adrian, who took the seat in front of her with another older Slytherin boy and would turn to talk to her once in awhile when they were waiting for both the rest of the students and the professor to show up. She kept her eyes looking to her left, through one of the upper windows that showed a little of the area around and gazed off.

Rosabella could not get George off of her mind, all nights now she would either be dreaming about him or thinking about him. While she had been in the headmasters corrodes, being placed into then upper potions class, she was thinking about where George was at the moment. It seemed to be something that could not be erased from her brain, like it was tattooed up there. She liked looking over at the Gryffindor table to see him joking and laughing with his twin brother and was starting to be able to tell them apart. She was always sure to make sure that he never looked over to see her looking though. But whenever she would hear a pair of boys laughing care-free, she knew that it was them and her heart would start to race just a little more then it should from hearing a laugh. Rosabella started to think about the boys smile and all she could do was smile.

" Does she do this often?" A voice brought her back to the world.

" More then you would think." Adrian replied.

" Hmm?" She turned, still smiling to have her heart drop. " What are you doing here?" She smiled even more.

" Well this _is _my class you see." George replied, giving that smile that gave her butterflies.

" Yeah! We have gotten detention for a week already!" Fred joined in to the conversation.

" Wow, you two really _are _some kind of trouble makers now aren't ya?" She said giving a smile.

" You haven't seen _anything _yet!" George said with a mysterious smile.

" Really?"

" Really." Both boys replied.

" Well you haven't seen _anything _till you know what _she _did to Pansy Parkinson the other night!" Adrian re-joined the conversation.

" Oh?" The both said again.  
>" I set a curse on my bed so that no one would steal it while I went to shower and I guess that Pansy thought that she was going to and well. . . now she doesn't have hair on the left side of her head! She should have known better then to think that I wouldn't do <em>something <em>to protect my bed." The boys laughed hard at this.

" That's brilliant, you will _have _to teach us that curse!" Fred smiled.

" Yeah so that Ron wont try to steal anything _off _of our beds anymore!" It seemed like the brothers could read one another's minds.

" You should see what I did to my trunk to make sure no one would look in _there_."

" Everyone take your seats and turn to page five hundred ninety." Professor Snapes monotone voice rag out.

" What's that on your arm?" George said trying to take the girls arm.

" I fell down the stairs about a week ago. No worries." She smiled and pulled down her cloak so that the hand mark would be unseen.

" _We're not through with this conversation!_" George said as he sat right behind the girl.

Paying attention was very hard for the girl all throughout that class. It was almost like she could feel the boys breath going down her neck and it sent goosebumps up and down her spine. Wanting to turn around and see what he was doing, not knowing if she should or not, wanting to pay attention, but not being able to. Wondering what she would say to George about her bruises was mostly was kept her from listening through the class. Rosabella knew that there was _still _no doubt that it was a hand mark, though it was mostly just the index, middle and ring finger now, it was still clearly a hand. She prayed that he would not take her to the headmasters and that there would be no big worry about it. She also did not want to worry him or have to lie to him like she was.

A note came onto the table beside her arm and she turned to see George mouth the words _read it_ while Fred kept a look out for the Professor to turn around. She read it in silence. _Meet me tomorrow in the garden at 11, maybe I can take you to get a butter beer? That is if your boyfriend doesn't mind_. She smiled and looked from George to the note and wrote underneath his quickly. _Well. . . what he doesn't know wont kill him! _She wondered if she could call this a date, or if this was just two friends getting together and having a drink with one another, she went with the second one and she passed the note back to the boys, who both read it together.

" Five points from Gryffindor each, for passing notes to one another." The professor came strutting down the rows of students and grabbed the note.

" Professor it was my fault, if anyone you should be taken point away from Slytherin." She lowered her head in regret.

" There seem to be two different signatures on here Miss Black and neither of them are yours." He said and tried to turn back to his class.  
>" I was writing quickly! Really Sir, it was my fault!" She said, trying to defend her new friends.<p>

" Shh. Rose it's _really _fine." George said, but Rosabella still felt terrible.

The rest of the class she tried to pay attention and not get her, or anyone else into more trouble. She understood everything that was being said to her and was almost comforted by the excess about of homework that was given to the class. Fred and George placed his arms around the girls shoulder and told her that it was nice for her to try and defend them, but the good professor just doesn't seem to like them for an odd reason. While all of her fellow house mates were angered by the fact that she tried to make them lose points, even Adrian was in shock that she had tried to make better and patted her on the back. She couldn't help but to smile at this, it was the final class of the day and even better then that it was the final class of the week! Soon that games of the Tri-Wizard Tournament wold be taken up class time even more so and everyone would know who was going to representing Hogwarts.

" Did you understand _anything _that he was saying in there?" Fred questioned to his brother.

" I wasn't even paying attention to him." His brother replied.

" Does anyone ever?" Adrian laughed, starting to like these boys.

" True!" One smiled. Rosabella could not speak because she was still in shock that she was this close to George's body.

The moved out of the class and all of Rosabella could do was smile and blush. She thought that she was under a spell of some sort or something of that nature, she felt completely out of her mind. Wanting to laugh and smile and just hold onto him as tightly as she possibly could. She let her arms fall of the waist of both boys and let it stay there, allowing herself to drift closer to one boy then the other. Rosabella could also smell that they used different colognes, one was more of a musk and the other was more vivid and attracted her into it. Adrian had picked up all of her books and was talking to the young beaters about what they though about the tournament and how it was rubbish that none of them could enter because of the _new rules. _

" What the hell do you think that you are doing with these two fools?" Draco Malfoy hissed at the girl as they walked to the Great Hall.

" I'm having a good time with some friends, besides if you notice there are _three _fools around?" She smiled in return, not knowing how she would pay for it later.

" I need to talk to you _Dear_, alone." He replied in a low tone.

" Well you will have to talk to her _later_. We're all going to work on a plan to get into the tournament. Sorry Malfoy." Fred smiled and gave the boy a look.

" No. I have to talk to my _girlfriend _now." Draco replied, taking the Rosabella's arm from one of the twins waists and pulling on her.

" Draco! Not right now. I am going with my _friends. _Now leave me be!" She yelled and tried to escape from his grasp. " Ow Draco!" She hissed as his grasp started to get tighter, reliving what happened not a month ago.

" Let. Go. Of. Her." Both Fred and George had their wands out and Adrian was debating on getting his or getting a professor.

" You really don't want to do that Weasel-Bee." Draco hissed and went for his wand.

" Why will you tell your Daddy on us?" Fred gave a smirk.

" At least _my _father would be able to do something important about it!" He replied, Rosabella could feel the blood stop going to her hands from the boys grip.

" Guys! Stop it already!" Rosabella shouted, not wanting anyone to get hurt. " I guess that I'll see you later." She frowned and looked down at her shoes.

" What?" George questioned.

" You heard her. Now run along." Draco smiled as he spun around, still holding Rosabella's arm tightly and dragged her down the halls.

She knew what was going to happen to her once they came into a corridor when they were alone. She felt the wand at her side, wondered what would happen if she cursed him and wondered if anyone would really believe her story. Rosabella knew that, no matter how high her mother's power was in the ministry, Draco's father was higher. She let go of her tight grip, her only weapon, and waited for it to be over. She did not say a word and knew that she would be living with this mess for the rest of her life. Being a Black meant that you would have to live with what happened, though a woman did have a voice, it was weak compared to the man. Rosabella wanted to run from this relationship, beg her Mother to call off the wedding, but that would also mean that she would be banned from her family, the only people she trusted, forever.

Draco's hate for the girl crashed on the girl like a hurricane, giant waves and pooled around her and made her want to scream. Hitting in places that no one would able able to see, like a child was told not to color outside of the lines, he abused the girl. There was no blood, though Rosabella could feel it pooling just under the skin and she would swear she heard a bone break, there was nothing above the skin to prove it. He moved swiftly and made sure every once in awhile that no one was around and no one would see and even would smile at her pain. But then something happened to Draco, he made a wrong move and hit her just above the collar bone, it started to bruise from from the moment his fist left her skin. A whimper came out of her and a tear formed from her eye.

Something washed all of the anger out of Draco because he stepped away and looked at the girl, almost in shock of what he has done and also in fear of what she could do to his reputation. He came over to the shaking girl, took her up in his arms and wiped the tears away from his eyes and promise that everything would be fine. He slowly kissed the bruise on her collarbone and promised that he would never do such a thing to her again. He lifted the girls shirt and saw all of the damage that he had done to her. She could barley move because of the pain in her torso, not wanting to breath in deep breaths because of the agony it brought to her. He picked her up and brought her to the common room which was empty because all were having dinner.

" It will never happen again." Draco kept saying over and over.

" Don't give that that. . ." She tried to breath in. " bull. I think that you have already said that. . . ass." She said.

" It wont happen. Promise." He said lightly.

" Everyone breaks promises." She said and walked away. Leaving him to think on his own.

People wondered where the girl was, asked Draco if she was sick and thats why they had both been away from dinner and he would say yes and that he had been taking good care of her. Everyone started to think that he was _such _a good boyfriend. Draco left for breakfast the next morning and Rosabella went to get some normal clothes on and saw the damages for herself of the night before. Her torso seemed to be all a purple art project gone wrong. She wanted to cry as she looked over her body and wondered why she had been set up for _this_. She could not really move her left arm because of her collarbone and inched on a long sleeved shirt with a _My Chemical Romance _shirt on top, slowly with a pair of jeans and moved her way through the school and into the garden where she waited for George, who came quickly after breakfast.

" Where were you last night?" His eyes told that he was concerned.

" I got sick with a little bug I guess." She took a shallow breath. " Still kind of have it."

" Well what happened after the two of you left last night? Did Draco do anything to you?" She had a slight flashback about what happened and shuddered.

" No. He was pretty angry but he didn't _do _anything to me." She shrugged and looked at all of the other people that were around, many from other schools.

" Are you sure about that?"  
>" Of course I am sure about that! What do you think that he would do to me? Ship me away for awhile and tell his father that I was talking to other guys and having a good time?" She tried to laugh and lighten the mood, neither worked..<p>

" I think that he abuses you to be honest. The way that he treats you is shitty and I just want to punch him one time to see how he likes it. I mean even if he isn't hurting you, just the way he treats you is shit." He hissed and looked disgusted. " No one should do that to someone that they love, someone that they are supposed to be in love with and spend the rest of time with! Especially someone like you!" George look to the girl and smiled. " You deserve someone better then that." He smiled.

" Thanks. But you have already heard the details about what will happen if I leave Draco, I will be kicked out of my family and that means that I will never be able to see them again either! You _must _know about my cousin Sirius Black! All he did was run away and he got kicked out!" She looked down at the ground and kicked a little dirt up. " Just think what would happen if I _want _to leave Draco!" She sighed.

" I wish there was something that I could do to help out and maybe change their minds." George smiled and took her by the hands and lead her to the small village near the school.

" You got a way to kill Draco Malfoy without being caught with doing it? Cause if you do. . . lemme know and I'll do it myself!" She smiled, thinking about being away from him forever.

They spent the rest of the day together. Having a few drinks of butter beer and getting something sweet at the shops. They played around in the joke shop and although it killed to laugh, Rosabella could not help but to do that when she was around George. He took her into the clothes store and they looked all around at the dresses that were there and she tried on a few dresses and laughed at the brightly colored and over the tops ones that George had picked out for her. In return Rosabella made George put on the most hideous tie that she could die along with an orange over coat, a green top hat and baby blue pants. George acted like a model and strutted all throughout the small store, saying hey to all of the people from the school he knew.

" You look like a fool." Rosabella laughed as he came and sat next to her.

" Oh, Darling I look flawless!" He said with a lisp. " Fabulous!" He said putting his hand in the air at a forty-five degree angle.

" Common, get out of that and I'll do the same!" She smiled looking down at her bright yellow dress. " I feel like a fool." She laughed as she stood and groaned under her breath.

" Well you look beautiful." He smiled and moved in close to the girl. " There is no such thing as a flaw in you, honest." He said in a lower time and moved his face in closer to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

They both stood there in one another's presents, Rosabella's heart was racing and her breaths were unsteady. She could feel his breath right in front of her and could spell the scent of toothpaste still coming from his mouth. She wanted to pulled him into her, to kiss him and wanted to never let go of him, never let George out of her arms. But something pulled the boy away from her and made him step back from her body. She slowly took in a deep breath and looked the boy straight in the eye for an answer and was returned with the same to her. Rosabella's face looked blank, but her heart has sunk down deep into her body and wanted to cry. George was blushing slightly and had a look of regret on his face, brushing his hand through his reddish orange hair and giving a small laugh through the awkward moment.

" What's going on here?" A voice said that made Rosabella realize why George may have not kissed her.

" Hello Lavender, we were just trying on some hideous clothing as you can see." George smiled turning to the girl with blond pigtails.

" Lovely." She said lightly.

" You could say that. Do you know Rosabella?" George moved back to Rosabella and put his arm about her.

" We've had classes together." Rosabella knew the girl and also knew that they never really saw eye-to-eye on anything.

" Yes. So George I was wondering what you were going to be doing tomorrow?" Lavender said and Rosabella started to feel a little defensive.

" Oh um. . .well you see. . ." George stiffened up. " Well. . . I'm. . . I'm"  
>" Well, the both of us and Fred are going to be studying for potions together. Professor Snape will most likely be giving a test any day and George thought that I could help the both of them study. Since I'm in their class, I just couldn't say no to them." Rosabella smirked.<p>

" She is bloody brilliant, she knows anything that you ask her about potions! I think that she could most likely beat Hermione in brains, at least with that class." George chimed in, bringing the girl closer to him.

" Really? Are you sure that it's not just the _Professor_ of the class _giving _her those good grades?" Lavender hissed.

" No she's really-" George was cut off by the girl.

" Don't give me any excuses, she's a Slytherin who most likely knows little about potions but more then anyone else in her house knows." Lavender laughed a little.

" Try me." Rosabella glared Lavender down, feeling very offended.

" What are the ingredients to the confusing and befuddlement draught? Lavender said quickly.

" Please! Give me a hard one why don't you?" The girl laughed. " Sneezewort, scurvy-glass, and loveage!" She smiled.

" Name all of the parts of a dragon that can be used for potions." Lavender thought she had Rosabella on this one, she was wrong.

" The hide, blood, heart, liver, horn, and. . .claws." She gave the girl a look of hate. " Anyone that pays attention in class would know _that _their third year."

" We should probably be going on Rose, I _did _promise you that I would take you out for a bite to each before we went back to school." George said and started to pull the girls apart from their competition. " Though I do think that you look very good in that dress, I think that it's time for you to take it off. Goodbye Lavender!" George waved the girl off.  
>" <em>I think she looks like a whore<em>." Lavender hissed.

" I'm going to put something in her morning tea that will make her not walk for months." Rosabella hissed as she moved into a changing room.

As she changed into her normal clothes she started to think of the moment that had been ruined. Their lips had been just inches apart and with just a second more what could have happened? She thought about it and barley put thought into getting dressed. _Were we going to kiss? What would we have done? Was he going to get something out of my eye? Had I just been imaging it from the beginning? I probably was. . ._ She hung her head low and looked at all of the purple marks on her torso and her collar bone. " I'm never getting anything better then this." She whispered to herself and took a better look of the purple marks on her body. The stung to the touch and she swore that one or more of her ribs had been broken by the boy she was supposed to love. Not to mention her collar bone, which was much darker then anything on the rest of her body. When she was fully dressed and had her mind back into the right placed she moved back out into the vacant store.

" I must say, I think that I like you better like this the I do in your dress clothes." George said to the girl and took a better look at her shirt. " Never heard of this band. Where are they from?"

" You've never heard of My Chemical Romance? There a Muggle band from America and they have the best music out right now! When we leave for spring break you will _have _to come over and listen to them!" She felt very passionate about her music. " If you don't like rock then I will have to end this friendship right now."

" I like rock. . . it may not be one of my favorite genres but I like rock." He put his hands in his pockets and they walked back onto the open street.

" Good." Rosabella nodded and moved right beside him.

They went to the close candy store and George said to get whatever treats she pleased, whatever she wanted was hers. She chose a large lollipop and that was it for her, though George tried to get her to get more, she was fine with what she already had. George got the same lollipop and some every flavored beans. They moved back to the school and a few times their hands would brisk one another's, neither reacted quickly to move it away and Rosabella could have sworn she felt George's hand tighten around hers. Walking just like they made their way to a far hill at the hill that looked out at the hut of Hagrid, the schools grounds keeper. They sat there and ate many different kinds of jelly beans that made their skin crawl and made each other laugh at the others face.

" This one tastes so gross it taste like a mixture of vomit and. . . and I don't even know!" Rosabella laughed and she tried to keep it in her mouth long enough to be able to tell. " I think that it's dirty socks!" She laughed and tried to swallow it.

" Sour Apple! Really, really sour apple!" George squeezed his whole face in and made Rosabella laugh so hard it hurt.

" Please Merlin, give me a normal flavor, I doubt that my stomach can handle much more of these odd flavors!" She put her hand into the box and pulled out a purple-blue one. " Grape?" She questioned as she starred at it.

" Maybe plum?" George smiled as the girl put it in her mouth and nearly spit it right back out. " Guessing no?"

" No!" She hissed and tired to swallow it back down.  
>" Well! What is it?" He laughed at her.<p>

" I think that it's ink!" She laughed as she got it down and smiled at him. " Are my teeth purple."

" Nope."

" Lips?"  
>" No."<p>

" Tongue?"

" No Rose, nothing it purple." He laughed.

" Thank God!" She joined him. " Why did we think that we could finish this whole thing without becoming sick?"

" I never said that I didn't want to become sick! I wanna get out of all of my classes on Monday!" George sighed.

" Oh? Well you better not get sick! We have studying to do tomorrow Mister!" Se waved her finger at him.

" Shit you're really going through with that?" He smiled lightly.

" Well maybe it's just a way to get to see you tomorrow, but I mean if you're having troubles with potions then we can do that if you want. Or if you already have plans with someone else then we don't have to meet up, I would completely understand that as well. . ." She went on, talking because she was nervous.

" I would love to hand out with you it's just. . ." Her heart sank. " Well you see me and Fred were going to try to make an aging potion to be able to put our names into the goblet of fire." His eyes looked hurt. " But maybe you could help us with it! I mean we would split the potion with you. . . if you wanted to put your name in there as well." He smiled at her and that lightened her mood.

" Do you think that Fred would really mind if I tagged along? I wouldn't want to be a bother to him either! Only if it's fine with the both of you." Rosabella was still unsure what the other twin thought of her.

" I think that he'd love it, epically so that _someone _knows how to make a proper potion and maybe it will work out correctly." He laughed and stuck another jelly bean into his mouth.

" That would be something that you should _always _have."

They laid in the grass for a long time, just sitting and talking to one another about all kinds of things and eating the rest of the very flavored beans at they went along. Not once did he bring up the bruise and Rosabella was thankful for this. When it started to get closer and Rosabella's body started to shake, George pulled her in close to him and huddled her into his side,setting her cheeks to flames. She was only inches from his lips, only inches away from any part of his body and she was memorized by all of it. She took in his scent and loved every little moment of it, allowing it to fill all around her and could not help but to smile as the sun started to set all around them. Wanting to do many things but not having the bravery to do it she laid in George's arms and just watched the sun set for awhile.

" It's beautiful isn't it?" She finally got out.

" Hmm, what?" George said.

" The sun set. Isn't it beautiful?" She said again and smiled.

" I guess so, not as beautiful as you are though." He smiled and got up from the ground, bringing her up with him. " Speaking of sunsets, we should get going before someone notices that we have been gone _all _day." They both started to move to the school.

" So where should I expect to meet the two of you tomorrow?" She sighed, another moment missed.

" Meet us right after breakfast tomorrow." He smiled as they both came through the doors of the school to see all of the students departing from dinner.

" By the way, have you found the new girls common room yet?" She laughed a little as George shook his head in sadness. " Poor baby! See you tomorrow then George."

" Goodnight Rose." He said and walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room and she moved down to her common room.

Not saying hello to anyone or saying where she had been to a soul, she moved into one of the furtherest seats from anyone and just sat and thought for a long while about what had happened today. How George had had two times to kiss her and took neither of them to do anything. But if he did not like her like that, well then why would he have pulled her in when she was cold? Just because he was a good friend and wanted to help her out? Or was there a deeper reason then that? She had no answers for these and needed to know desperately about the meaning about them! Rosabella knew that she should have just asked him, or kissed him herself to get an even quicker answer, but she was never brave when the came to love and crushes.

Looking back she remember her first year how she had a huge crush on Harry Potter, mostly from fame and because he was an amazing seeker, but could not even say hello to him because of it. She was never good at saying things and was shocked that she was able to still go on talking to George now because, although she was still in disbelief, she was falling head-over-heels in love with George Weasly and there was no was of getting out of it now. There were so many things that made her think that it was just a mere crush and that she would get over it as quickly as she started to like the boy, but so many more to say that it was anything but _just a crush_. She smiled more when she was around him. She was able to be herself around him. His laugh gave her butterflies that she could not make leave. And mostly because she could _never _get him off of her mind. She wondered if her mother would call off the wedding because she had fallen in love, with a pure blood at that, but that thought washed away with a letter.

" This came for you today." Draco said as he handed her a letter. " Where have _you_ been?" He said darkly.

" Out." She murmured and tore open the letter.

_Rosabella,_

_ I have been starting to plan out the wedding with Draco's mother and I have to say that it will be a beautiful wedding! We have been planning it for the summer and I think that you two can be married in a matter of only two years- maybe three depending on whether Draco goes to his final year at Hogwarts or not. We have made it a plan to have it at the Malfoy Manor because, as they tell me, it is so beautiful in spring! You will love this place so much Dear, I mean really! They have so many flowers and the trees there are amazing and there are no neighborers for miles around they say! It is such a big house and so many people to help out without a word to be asked from them in return! It's like house elves but in human form! _

_ I have put a few pictures of gowns that I thought that you would like in the envelope with them and I would like you to pick which one you would like the best. I think that these will show off your figure just enough and would look good with your body type, which you will have to lose a few pounds before the wedding day. They all have a little color to it, which I know that you love to have color in your life, and we can have the color changed to whatever you would like with it. Also we are going to have the two of you pick out the flowers that you would like around the wedding and with your bouquet as well. Any friends that you would like to come to the wedding would be a good thing to know as well. _

_I hope that you know that I love you with all my heart._

_That what I'm doing if for the best._

_Love,_

_Mom._

She laughed at the letter and threw it into the fire and look at the four pictures that she had been sent to look at. One was an elegant wedding dress that went to the floor and a train that went for feet, without taking another look at it she threw it into the fire with her letter. The new looked like it came out of a Disney moved and got torn into bits and then had the same fiery death. The only one that did not meet the fire was a very elegant dress that was strapless and had a small train along with it and a purple decoration to give it that extra spark. She smiled at it and thought of a wedding with George instead of Draco.

Rosabella spent the whole next day in an empty classroom with the two Weasly twins trying to make and correct their aging potions. Every time that she thought think that they had it something would blow up in their face and they would have to start all over again! They all had a good spirit about it though and before it had become dark outside, they had made the perfect aging potion. Though they were sweating and their hair was sticking to their skin, they all felt like they had made a success. Fred and George high fived Rosabella and George even gave her a small peck on the cheek for doing such a good job. She wanted more and could feel her face become flushed with emotions.

They all made their way to where the goblet was being held and started to rally up all of the people that were in the room because they thought that their idea was full proof. It wans't. The twins both drank from the potion and stepped right through the circle that had been drawn from the headmaster and Rosabella thought that she had made an amazing accomplishment. But right before she would swell over with pride, something happened. The boys had placed their names into the goblet and they had been shot across the room like they had been thrown! She rushed over to see that both boys looked like old men and all she could do was laugh at them fighting with one another.

She pulled them out of view and made them a reverse aging potion that she had been planning on making room the beginning. She listened tot he twins bicker at one another as they sat in the back of the class and she made the potions and smiled at them. Every time that she would look at them all she could do was chuckle. They both drank the potion and they returned to looking like their normal selves, which was a good thing because they would have gotten into deep trouble for trying to break the rules.

" You are brilliant!" Fred said and hugged her.

" I guess that you could say so." She shrugged.

" More then brillinant!" George smiled and hugged her as well.

" Thanks." She smiled.

" By the way did you hear what George here made me do for losing that bet!" Fred said and hit his brother.

" What?" Rosabella questioned.  
>" He made me go down to the empty girls bathroom and ask Moaning Myrtle on a date!" Fred groaned.<p>

" It was so funny to watch!" George laughed.

" That's terrible!" Rosabella punched George in the arm.

" Wait till you know what I have planned for _you_." He grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

George refused to tell her what she would be doing for her punishment, but told her to be _very _ready for it. She was nervous about what to expect and with them calling the names from the goblet of fire, she was worried that the twins had been able to find an aging potion that had worked and placed her name into it instead of their own. It was Halloween night and the wind was hallowing, making the girl feel more nervous and clutching to her book she had been reading for comfort. She was also looking around to see the faces of the twins. There were no where to be found in the crowd of faces and she could feel her face was going quite white from the knots that were in her stomach.

The Beauxbatons girl was called first, a small girl with blond hair put back and was thrilled when she had been called from the fire. Rosabella was twisting her cloak and moving it all around by now, making people notice her small panic attack inside. Next was the Durmstrang boy, Viktor Krum who Rosabella would kill to play a quiddich match against was chosen. That was it, it was time for the Hogwarts champion to be thrown out of the fire and into the hands of their headmaster. She could not breath as the piece of paper flew up and the headmaster looked at it and for a moment puzzled over it before calling that Cedric, a boy from another house was the final Tri-Wizard champion.

The small girl finally too a breath out as the Dumbledore started to talk about how they would be going through dangerous things and what not. The wind had started to quite down and thats when something happened. The fire roar and a piece of paper came from the fire, as it settle into Dumbledore's hand it starred at it for a long time, not knowing what to say. All of the students were whispering little things to one another as a name came from the shocked teachers mouth: _Harry Potter._ Madness went through the school as the students looked from one to another and wondered how this could happen, Harry was not of age to be in the tournament, so how could he get through the line and be able to place his name in. Many people started to yell things as Harry went through the lines of students and made his way to the front.

" Rubbish!" One student said.

" He should be disqualified!" Someone close to the girl yelled.

" I wanna know how the hell he did it." Rosabella laughed. " I tried to help Fred and George make an aging potion to get through that bloody line and it didn't work. How'd he get through?"

" I don't want you seeing them anymore." Draco hissed.

" Screw you." She said blankly. " You will not tell me who I can and cannot see."

" Wanna make a bet?" He smiled back. " I'll just tell Mommy how you have been heading out with this boy and how I do not like it because I think that he has been hurting you."

" You wouldn't!" She said a little louder.

" Oh yes I would." Draco said cooley as they were sent back to their common rooms for the night.

" You have no proof of that!" Rosabella growled.

" I have plenty! Look at yourself Rosabella! You have changed into a different person since you have gotten to the school, bipolar if you ask me! Besides all of those bruises that you have on your body, that's all of the proof that I need." He smiled and walked away from her.

" _No. . ._ not with him!" She whispered as she stormed away from the direction that their common room was, moving to a passage that most students did not know about.

She moved close to the defense against the dark arts staircase and smiled at the one eyed witch, who was only a statue. She slowly took out her wand and looked around, making sure that no one was around to see where she was going and quietly spoke the word " _Dissendium._" Tell hump in the statue opened and Rosabella crawled in and allowed herself to be taken in with the darkness and silence. Rosabella did not know how many others knew of this place, she only knew because of her mother, who had known from her mother and so on from there. Rosabella came here for the silence and would sometimes study all night long in the little chamber without even going into the village that was near them.

She knew very well that this would be one of those nights that she would just stay by the school and would be thankful that she had her book with her. Though it was not a happy kind of book, she was not in the mood to read about anything in that matter. She pulled out a book entitled _Death Omens: When to know that the worst is coming. _Reading well into the night, she must have fallen asleep in the pure silence and on the cold wall. When she awoke she heard voices coming down her passage and started to gather her things and got her wand out and ready, not knowing who it could be. Hearing that there was more then one made her heart race and she could not take the chance of having a Slytherin find her down her, without putting up a fight.

" Petrificus Totalus!" She yelled into the darkness and heard a body drop to the ground. " I know there is someone else. If you don't want the same fate to happen to you then come out!"

" Expelliarmus!" A male yelled, but Rosabella shielded herself with an unspoken charm.

From the darkness came two people, and another that was being dragged from behind, making Rosabella drop her wand. She had been battling some of her only friends and maybe one of the immobile. When the boys saw who she was, the twin that was still mobile started to laugh and allowed his wand to come to his side and he hunted over and laughed a little harder. Rosabella felt terrible for what she had done, but seeing that Fred was laughing about it made her laugh a little as well, making her not even notice one of the other Weasly brothers was behind them.

" I am so sorry, I didn't know if was you!" She smiled and hugged Fred softly.

" You are a strong battler." Fred smiled. " Brains and being able to fight." He nudged her.

" Thanks, it runs in my family."She moved her from the boy, to her wand and then to the frozen twin and smiled. " Sorry Love, I didn't know that it was you."

" Keep him that way for a little! Maybe it will teach him to always be ready!" Fred smiled a little.

" No, that would be harsh." She said lightly. " Finite Incantatum." And George came to life again with movement.

" Never do that to me again!" He hissed and got up.

" I did not know it was you!" Rosabella argued. " How the hell do you about this passage anyway?"

" Could ask the same about you." The younger brother hissed.

" For your information my family has known about this passage for decades!" She growled.

" Right." He mumbled.

" Don't mind Ron here, he's just upset because Harry got into the goblet and he didn't." Fred said and nudged his little brother.

" How did he do that anyway?" Rosabella questioned.

" You have me there, I'm his bloody best friend and he didn't even tell me!" Ron shrugged.

" How long have you been down here Hun?" George said and wrapped his arm around her, feeling her cold.

" Well what time is it?" She smiled, feeling the warmth encase her.

" About four."

" Since they told us to go into our common rooms. Draco and I had a fight and I slipped down here and read for awhile and I guess that I fell asleep." She shrugged as they started to walk through the passage way. " What are you boys doing here anyways?"

" Coming to get a few things from the basement of Honey Dukes. They've never noticed before and we made a bloody good profit selling to younger years." Fred said.

" Yes, but you cannot tell anyone." George joked, bringing her in close.

" Or we'll have to kill you!" Fred said from the front.

" Stealing?" Rosabella was shocked.

" Yep." The twins replied.

" That's horrible!" She was still in shock.

" Yep."

" You could be caught."

" Yep."

" You two stay down here and we'll pass you a few things." Fred winked at his brother as he and Ron went into the basement of the candy store.

They stood in silence as things came down at them and was mostly caught by George, who was much more awake then the girl. Unsure of how to break it to him that she could not see each other, she spoke softly when the brothers above were far away.

" Draco hits me." She whispered and George dropped what he was holding.  
>" Everything okay?" Someone said from above.<p>

" Yep." He said back and moved closer to Rosabella. " What?" He asked.

" He. Hits. Me. Well. . . more like beats me but yeah." She could not look him in the eye.

" I'm. . . I'm so-"

" Don't bother. Theres no use in saying it." She said and felt the boys fingers moving her hair away from her eyes.

" How long?" He whispered softly.  
>" Since the day we met, since he knew that we were to be married and knew that I hated it." She could feel all of the emotions finally moving through her.<p>

" Well. . . we should tell someone."

" No!" She said a little too loud. " No. . . I have to marry him no matter what he does. It's always been this way I guess, you know what I have said about family that-"

" Screw your family! If they do not allow you to get out of this relationship then leave them! If they cannot see that he is hurting you and destroying you, then they really do not know you at all Rosabella. You need to get out of this mess and you need to get help!" He said and pulled her in close. " Please?"

" No. . . if I tell now they will think that I am just trying to cover up for something else anyway. That's why I told you anyways George." She frowned, feeling a tear fall from her slender face.

" What do you mean _cover up_?" He moved away a little.  
>" Draco threatened me, told me that if I don't stop seeing the two of you that he will go to the headmaster or someone and tell them that you two are hurting me or beat me up for some stupid reason. I mean look at this!" She pulled her shirt down and allowed him to see only her collar bone. " There is no way of hiding that! There is no way of hiding this either!" She frowned and pulled her shirt up a little and showed all of the marks of her torso.<p>

" Oh my god." He whispered, looking down at her broken body.

" It's disgusting I know." She weeped.

He slowly bent down to be face to face with the bruises and softly kissed every inch of blackened skin that was on her body, moving from her torso and going all the way up to her collar bone and spending sparks through the girls body. Soon enough they were face to face, Rosabella's arms wrapped around George's shoulders, bringing him in closer and closer, and his around her waist. They were inches from one another and could feel the heat moving around them, starring into one another's eyes with George's hand moving slowly up and down the girls back. He moved in close to her so she could nearly feel his lips right against hers and felt her heart melt.

" Nothing about you is disgusting." He whispered and allowed their lips to come together.

" Oh wow." Fred said as he came down the stairs to see his twin.

" What?" Ron followed behind. " Oh wow." The pair did not move away from one another.

" Way to go Georgie!" Fred was smiling so wide, feeling pride for his brother.

" Didn't think that he had it in him!" Ron smiled as well.

The pair did not move away for minutes and all the brothers could do was smile and started to count how long they were stay like that. Rosabella felt like she was on cloud nine, heaven existed through the boy that she was kissing. His hands moved around his body and one of hers stand firmly on the back of his head, not allowing him to escape and the other on his waist, bringing his body in closer to her. She felt so safe in his frame and did not want to leave the moment for as long as she could, holding onto him and did not even notice when the brother had entered the room, feeling like she was in a different world all together. Soon the brothers knew that they would be serving breakfast and that they would need to get their supplies to the other end of the tunnel before then, which was about an hours treck.

" George. . ." Fred said as he got close to the two teenagers. " We have to go now. . ."

" Hmm?" He muttered out, not being allowed to leave the moment.

" We have to bloody go!" Ron smiled.

" Alright!"Rosabella frowned as she let go of her kissing parter. " Dammit!" She hissed.

" We'll have to continue that another time Love, in private." George smiled and gave another small kiss to the girl.

They walked, Fred and Ron in the front and the couple in the back, holding hands with one and supplies with the other hand. Rosabella could not remove the smile from her face and although she had not slept for more then three hours, she felt so alive inside. She could feel all of her insides doing loopty-loops and her cheeks were on fire and could not care less about it. George looked about the same way, emotions flying every which way and was only happy to be holding the girls hands. Both were wondering if that really had happen, or if it was just in one of their strange dreams. They both had been having them for weeks now.

" How did you two meet again?" Ron asked as they made it through the passage and saw some of the early risers going to the Great Hall from their common rooms.

" Diagon Alley." Rosabella smiled brighter.

" She was singing and I liked it and then she dropped her hat and I follower her to give it back." George smiled and gripped tighter on her hand.

" I thought he was stalking me, personally." She said giving a faint laugh.

" He probably was." Fred laughed.

" That's his way of meeting woman, remind you." Ron smiled.

" Really." Rosabella smiled and looked at George, who was blushing harder before as they made their way down the stairs.

" Really." Fred and Ron smiled and walked quickly down the stairs.

" Ya know, there is a potion to get ride of those." George said, stopping them on a base stair.

" Really?" She had never heard of that potion.

" Yes really! Go get changed into your wardrobe and I'll do the same and I'll give it to you during potions today!" He smiled, kissed her lightly on the lips and was gone to his common room.

Rosabella could not feel anything from the moment that it hit her, she had kissed George Weasly. It made her want to scream and dance in happiness, never thinking that she would do such a thing. Making her way through that hall in a gaze, many people passed by and didn't notice anything wrong with her. Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's _friends, _notices she seemed to be extremely happy and follower the girl. She said hello to many more people then normal and even said congratulations to Harry Potter, which was not normal, even for her to like someone like Harry.

" Pools of sorrow, waves of joy." She started to sing to herself as she moved into the Slytherin common room.

" I think she's high." Crabbe whispered to his comrade

" Extremely." The other replied.

" Morning!" She smiled as Pansy passed her and scowled at her.

" What the fuck has gotten into _her._" Draco hissed at his friends as they entered the common room to see her slip into the girls room.

" No clue." Goyle shrugged.  
>" Maybe that Weasly boy did." Crabbe laughed and firmly got hit upside the head.<p>

" He better pray he didn't. I'll make his life, and hers a living hell." Draco hissed, looking at the doorway for the girl to exit.

" Maybe she's just in a good mood!" Goyle started.

" _Right_. Her in a good mood is like Dumbledore being brilliant." Draco hissed. " Watch over her! I am going to get changed."

They passed one another on the stairs, Draco entering the boys room and Rosabella exiting the girls. Rosabella's hair was down and looked very well done, as if she was trying to impress someone. They starred at one another for a moment and both came out of the doors and looked. Rosabella's smile faded away and Draco's scowled stayed where it was. Neither said a word and just starred, not sure what would happen next. The color in her cheeks faded and her cheeks became pail.

" Why are you wearing perfume?" He hissed, pulling her by the tie close to him.

" Um. . ."

" Well!"

" I wanted to impress you! Do you like it?" She lied through her teeth.

" Oh?" He slowly started to smile and brought her in close. " Yes, I do. What changed your mind?"

" I realized that George was just a silly little crush, something to hide my true feelings for you and trying to rebel from my mothers wishes one last time." She smiled, pulling things out of thin air.

" Really now?" He smiled and moved the hair out of her face. " Well you look good. For once."

" Thank you Draco." She gave a fake smile.

" Good to see that you have finally gave up on that fool and chosen a _real _man to marry." He pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips, sending chills up and down her body. " That's how a kiss is supposed to feel. Now run along, I'll see you at breakfast." He said, opening the door to the room and smacked her ass as she moved along.

Rosabella felt disgusting as she rubbed the kiss off of her lips and moved back into the rush of getting to the Great Hall and found that George was waiting for her at the door and pulled her under the giant stair case where no one could see them. She moved herself in close to the boy and tired to forget all of the words she had just said, all of the lies she went through to get here. He gave her the yellow jell and rubbed a little on her collar bone, the bruise fading away quickly. She rubbed it on her torso as fast as she could and resumed kissing George, before he pulled her away from him.

" Why do you smell of cologne mixed with perfume?" He whispered.

" Draco. It was horrible George! I told him a flat out lie and then he kissed me! He really believed that I was over you and that I love him all of a sudden and then he _kissed _me! It was so horrible!" This made the boy laugh! " It isn't funny!" She was trying to keep back a laugh of her own.

" I'm sorry love. It isn't. But I must say, I do love that smell of perfume, you make it smell delightful." He pulled her in and kissed her neck softly. " We should get before someone notices your gone."

" Very true. Draco has his men sent on me." Rosabella laughed. " Their too stupid to follow an ant though."

" Common." George kissed her and they moved into the Great Hall with the crown. Rosabella felt like a princess. For that moment at least.


	6. Chapter 6

The first of three challenges had come for the tournament, no one knew what this was going to be, but many were worried about their schools person. Rosabella could not believe her eyes when they pulled out the first dragon and heard the crowd go wild over the fact that the kids would be facing these things. She thought that she was nearly going to faint when the girl came and fought her dragon, all of the color had drained from her face and she felt very faint over watching these people nearly face sudden death. While everyone else was cheering around her, she knew that she may have to _run _all the way to the hospital wing, but she knew that she would be sick. There was no reason for this to be happening, but she felt like a thin piece of paper in the air, freezing with the wind.

" Sit back down!" Draco hissed as he tugged her back in the seat.

" Fine." She glared into his skull. " But when I throw up on that new jacket of yours, you will have no one to blame but yourself." She smiled as she was nearly thrown from her seat and made her way down the many flights of stairs.

She heard the cheers from the stands, the last Tri-Wizard champion had come on, Harry Potter. With the skill that people said that he had, this thing would be over within minutes and she would be battling to get into the school fast enough. Rosabella moved quick and did not speak to a soul as she moved away from the stands and into the grass. The rush of wind caught a hold of her again and made her stop dead in her tracks, wind flowing her hair around in many directions, but the cold surrounded her and did not allow her to move. She tried to move on, things started to become a blur and she could hear a faint voice calling her name.

" Rose, Rose! What's wrong?" He grabbed a hold of her, looking at her pail face.

" I feel. . .sick." She felt faint was more along the lines.

" Rose?" He asked again, bringing the small girl into his chest. " Your as cold as ice." He whispered.

" I need to get. . . to the hospital wing. Please. . . George. . . make sure that I get there." She whispered, her limps were going weak.

" Yeah you do!" He whispered to her " Promise." As he picked her up, she drifted into a deep sleep.

There were many people in the hospital wing, many more looking for places to sit with their friends and loved ones. Many would look over to see a ginger Gryffindor boy, clutching onto the hand of a small Slytherin girl, begging for her to wake up. Rosabella had been in a trance for a little less then an hour and no one could say what had really made her collapse like she had. She had no signs of being cursed, no potions had been used on her, there was nothing to answer the question. She did not move, did not breath heavily, she would just lay there looking as she she was dead. This scared the boy more then anything else, the fact that he may lose her, just like that. When she did move, it was only a tilt of the head, but that made all of the difference.

" Please wake up Love." He whispered into her ear, a smile forming on her face. " If you can hear me, which I doubt, wake up. I have so many things to tell you about. . . so many things to say to you." He brushed the hair away from her soft face.

" Hows she doing Georgie?" Fred's voice came into the wing. " I came as soon as I heard."

" Not moving, Madam Pomfrey promises that she will be awake within no time though." He smiled. " She's a fighter."

" What's the matter with her?" His brother questioned and George shrugged.

" No one can say for sure, we're waiting for Snape to tell as for sure that she was poisoned, but I doubt it. I mean she would be able to tell if someone had laced her drinks or food, don't you think Fred?" He looked into his brothers eyes and that's when a stir of life came from the girls body, stunning blue eyes opening.

" Morning sunshine." George said lightly, gripping onto her hand tighter.

" Morning." She smiled lightly.

" Gave us a real big scare there." Fred smiled, taking a seat on the other side of the girl.

" I'm sorry." She looked tired. That's when Madam Pomfrey came over.

" Well look who decided to come back to life!" She smiled slightly, placing her hand over the girls head. " Still running a high fever, very pail in the cheeks, but you look like you are slightly better." She said lightly.

" What. . . what happened?" She asked lightly.

" Well you were trying to make it to here." George smiled. " But you were actually started to go into the forbidden forest and then you just blanked out."

" When was the last time that you ate?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

" I. . . I don't know. . . maybe breakfast." Rosabella questioned, trying to remember her morning.

" Interesting. . ." She rocked on her feet for a moment, trying to think. " Mister Potter, you are free to go!" She said, looking over to a bed with the boy in it.

" You really had us afraid." George said.

" I think that she just has the common cold. She should be fine to go before dusk." Madam Pomfrey strode away.

" By us, he means himself. See Harry's dragon had gotten off the chains that they had them on and started chasing after Harry, who had gotten as broom out of no where!" Fred smiled.

" We were cheering for the dragon, breaking school property and what not." George did not take his eyes away from the girl.

" And that's when Georgie noticed that you were not in the seat that you had been not more then a minute before hand, because I mean the whole night he had been talking about you. _' I wonder what Rosabella's talking about.' ' She looks beautiful doesn't she?' ' Fred are you listening to me_?'-"

" Alright, alright." George said, cheeks turning a light pink.

" You were talking about me?" She smiled, feeling honored.

" Yeah. . ." George started to turn a brighter pink.

" Anyway!" Fred interrupted their moment. " So he took after you, being the stalker that he was and I guess that it was a good thing that he had." Fred smiled. " Or you may be dead in the woods by now."

" Thanks." She said, cupping his face into her hand. " My hero."

" Don't worry about it." He laughed.

Soon Fred left the couple to have their time alone, though he felt like he was not even on the same planet with them from the beginning. The twin that remind slowly climbed into bed with the girl, placing himself behind the girl and wrapping his arms around her, bringing her into his chest. Rosabella felt safe here, like nothing could ever harm her from where she lay. She listened to the storied that he had to say and about every prank that he had played on his house mates in the past few days that they had been apart. Sometimes Rosabella believe she had drifted into sleep, not listening to the boys voice but to his mellow heart, for when she would start listening again George would be off on another story had she had never heard the beginning to. She would slowly catch onto what the story was about and would nod a little and smile and act like she knew everything that he was talking about. Never once did Draco Malfoy come running through the doors, worried sick about her, and see if she needed anything.

" I should probably go and get you something to eat." George whispered into her ear, sending a cold down spark her body.

" Mister Weasly!" Madam Pomfrey shouted.

" Yes!" He jumped to attention.

" You will _take _Miss Black down to the Great Hall for a late dinner and then walk her back to her common room floor, before going back to your own common room!" The older woman stated before leaving the couple be again.

" She has to be _very _specific with me because she knows if she doesn't there will be trouble." He smiled as he took her by the hand and walked her down the many flights of stairs to the Great Hall.

There was no one left in the great area besides a few students from other schools that were reading the paper and having a last minute desert. They smiled at one another and made their way to a table, sitting across from one another and having a meal form right in front of their eyes. There was something in the way that George looked at the girl that now made her smile, something that told her that she could trust him with anything. She wanted to tell him any things about her life, her past, and thought that she could, she just needed a moment to be able to, alone. Looking around and still seeing people in the grand area, she moved around the remaining food on her plate. Wondering how long it would be before a professor would come in and tell them that it was well past time to be eating.

" What's the first thing that you thought about me?" George broke the silence.

" What?" Rosabella smiled and questioned.

" What's the first thing that you thought about me?"

" I thought that you were a stalker and were most likely going to try and kidnap me or something like that!" She smiled and looked down at her " I was half right." She laughed.

" Hey, I only stalk woman that I think are amazingly pretty." George blushed, moving the hair from his face. " And _I _was fully right."  
>" Not in the least." Rosabella snorted.<p>

" What you do not think that you are pretty." The boy gave her an odd look.

" I'm _average_." She shrugged. " Nothing to spectacular but nothing to plain either." She took a sip form her glass, looking over at the boy.

" Your crazy is what you are. I mean look at yourself! You have these eyes that just could pierce into your soul – in a good way - , that cute little noise that is perfectly straight, and that pair of lips that just fit right into your face like they belong there. Not to mention those freckles that you try to hide so well." He smiled, moving the hair out of her face. " The way that you smile makes the whole world light up. I don't see how someone could _not _see the beauty that is all around you. Whoever has told you that you are not beautiful is blind as a bat."

" Shut up." She was blushing very hard.

" Not my style Love." He laughed.

" There have been plenty of people who have by the way." She said lightly.

" Well they are all stupid and wouldn't know beauty if it smacked them upside the head then!" He smiled.

They ate the rest of their meal talking about almost anything that could come to their minds. From school to the dark mark showing up again to poisoning Draco. There were many things that they would joke about, that being in the boys DNA it seemed, but there were some things that would make Rosabella shut right up. One of those things was family, she refused to talk about anyone besides her mother, she never would say a word about anyone else. George knew better then to pry into that, not daring to ruin the mood of the moment and would talk more about family. Sometimes the Rosabella would cut into something that he was saying and ask if he liked one type of music and would change the top into something completely different. There were many things that were unknown to the world about the girl, somethings that needed to be shown out to the world.

" Sing me a note from the first song that comes to your mind." George smiled.

" Can I be the only hope for you?  
>Because you're the only hope for me." She sung lightly, so that no one else besides the two of them would hear. Even that was hard.<p>

" What's the from?" He asked, smiling at the girl and wondered where she had gotten that amazing voice from.

" That Muggle band I told you about." She refused to look him in the eye.  
>" The Beatles?" This made the girl break out into laughter.<p>

" No! No! The other Muggle band that I told you about. My Chemical Romance." She laughed because the boy did not know anything about what he had just said.

" Dance with me." He stood, taking the girls hand from the other side of the table.

" What?" Rosabella asked looking around. " But there are people around!" She said and George laughed.

" I don't care." He said smugly.

" There's no music!" She said.

" Again. I don't care." He laughed as they made it onto the same side of the table.

" I don't know how to dance!" She blushed.

" Well then it is a good thing that I will be leading." He pulled her in close to his body and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rosabella knew that she was supposed to wrap her arms around his neck and as she did they started to rock from one way to another. One or twice she stepped on her dance partners feet and would beg for forgiveness, which was granted instantly. Soon she was comfortable enough to place her head onto his chest and allow him to lead them around and around in small circles. He shocked her and took her hand from his neck and spun her around in a small circle and then dipped her towards the ground and slowly came into her farm and stole a small kiss from her. She smiled as he brought her back onto her feet and started to spin around and around again. George and Rosabella were being starred at from the other students around, wondering what in the world they were doing, but once again they were in their own, safe, world. Both of their guards were down and neither had a care n the world. Spinning around and around, not listening to anything besides the breathing and heart beats of one another.

" For a now knowing how to dance, Miss Black, you are pretty good at her." George smiled, breathing in the smell of her hair.

" Well thank you Mister Weasly." She pulled him in closer to her body. " You know, we should probably not be this close." She tried to escape, but it was George would pulled in back in.

" And whys that?" He asked, a laugh in his voice.

" With me being sick like I guess I am, I do not want to get you sick!" She tired to pull away again, but was brought in closer to his body.

" I don't give a damn if you are sick. I'll get sick to." He smiled. " Then they will have to put us in the hospital wing, _together._" He whispered into Rosabella's hair, once again sparks were shot through her body.

" I like the sound of that." She smiled lightly and then came a cough from the entry way of the Great Hall.

" I believe, that it is time for all students to be in the common rooms, don't the two of you?" Professor Mcgonagall stood at the entry, a small smile forming.

" Professor!" Rosabella said, instantly parting from George.

" We were. . ." George tried to explain.

" I have heard it all from Madam Pomfrey and I do not recall dancing be in there any place! Now the two of you are to return to your common rooms at once!" She smiled as the two of them moved, heads down, out of the Great Hall.

" This is where I cash in my reward for winning on the train." George whispered to the girl, holding onto her waist.

" What is that, sneaking into your common room with you so that we can keep dancing?" She laughed lightly.

" No. . . not fully anyway." He slipped something into her hand. " You are going to be my date to the Yule Ball." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek.  
>" Well. What are these for then?" she asked, looking down at her hand and seeing three viles in her hand.<p>

" To give to Draco at dinner before the ball of course!" He laughed.

" And the other two?"

" For Crabbe and Goyle!" He smiled. " We don't want them to go off and tell on us now go we?" George kissed the girl on the cheek again.

" How long have you been planning this out for?" She asked.

" Since I won the race." He blushed.

" Wow." She smiled. " Good planner and cute. I've got an all around man on my hands." She laughed.

" _That_. You do have!" He smiled as she kissed her softly on the lips.

" What was that for." She questioned as he moved away.

" For being so adorable." George said as he moved up the stairs.

" Goodnight Rose, sleep well." He waved as he moved his was up the stairs.

" Night George! You too." She smiled, moving down towards the Slytherin common room. Before she could even make it half way there she was met up by Draco Malfoy.

" Where the hell have you been all day?" He hissed, dragging her into an even more empty hall.

" In the hospital wing, thanks for coming to check up on my by the way!" She growled, trying to move away from him.

" Come back here." He pulled her in close to him. " Listen Babe, I'm sorry that I did not come and see you." He moved her towards the wall and kissed her neck softly. " I just. . . well I didn't know." His breath felt out of place on her skin.

" You should have at least tired to find me." She muttered as he moved from her neck to where her clothes met skin.

" Sorry." He muttered, hands starting to move around her body.  
>" No your not." She laughed as did he.<p>

" That's not fully true. I was a little worried about you." He said blankly. " You did miss a bloody good show, thought that Potter had met his match to be honest."

" Too bad." She lied as his hands tired to work off the buttons that held her shirt on and then all movement stopped.

" Why do you smell like cologne?" He hissed at her.


	7. Chapter 7

" Um. . . well. . . um" She tried to come up with a good excuse, but her brain was failing her.

" Well!" He spat.

" Well you see. . . the man that had brought me to the hospital wing, the one that save my life and all of that good stuff." Rosabella could feel her heart beating out of her chest, sweat forming on the back of her neck.

" Yes! Get on with it!" He nearly screamed at her.

" Well he had to pick me up because of the fact that I had passed out and I guess her had cologne on and it must have gotten on me when he took me to the hospital wing." She shrugged, trying to act normal. Acting had never been her best quality.

" Then why does it smell like you just got away from this man?" He hissed, anger boiling in his blood.

" Well I mean, he had to help me to the Great Hall and then proceeded to help me to the stairs, he was a gentlemen." She smiled. " Unlike some people that I know." She shot daggers at him.

" Well then?" He asked, looking for an answer to an unknown question.

" Well what Draco?" She could feel herself shaking, but tried to hide it.

" Well then who was this _gentleman's_ name, hmm?" He gave her a look.

" I do not know. . . he was someone from a different school. . . one that just so happened to be bored with the tournament and walked away from it as I had. You should be thankful for him Draco, without him. . . well who knows what could have happened to me! I was told that I was walking right into the forbidden forest!" She acted more scared then she was. " Who knows what kind of things could have hurt me out there!" She smiled as he brought the girl into his frame.

" Well I guess that we should just go and find his man and thank him. If you ever get the chance to see him again, you will tell him to come and find me, wont you Darling?" He kissed the top of her head.

" Of course Draco." She lied through her teeth.

" That's my girl." He said and kissed her on the lips. She did not try to stop him from forcing his tongue to hers. She wanted him to catch whatever she had.

For the next month Draco kept his eye on the girl, never letting her out of his sight for a second without him approving on where she could go. Rosabella and George could not see each other unless it was in potions or if they _happened_ to both be studying in the library together. They both seemed be in going there more and more often, not really meaning to see one another, but also hoping that the other person would happen to be there as well. Draco made sure that they would not even be able to look at one another in the Great Hall and eating times, placing someone taller then Rosabella on the opposite side of her, or making her sit away from the Gryffindor table. This made the girl anger, hating Draco more and more by the day, she could not stand to look at the face that she would wed to, couldn't believe she would have to share a home, let alone a bed, with his man.

One day, soon after the breakfast time, when all of the letters and packages were flying in a rather large one fell at the hands of Rosabella. It had her name on it, but she could still not believe that her mother had actually sent her something, taken the time to wrap and send something. Her mother despised doing anything like that for anyone, let alone her own daughter. The package was neatly wrapped and was long and rather thin. She looked around at the faces and then back down at the package as she slowly opened it, petting the all black owl from her home as she did, until she came to what as inside the gift. She touched it to make sure that it was real and her mouth dropped to the ground, looking around once again and then down at the gift.

She could feel the silk running through her hands and the color took her breath away. It was a beautiful violet color, with no straps to help her out. It was doing to be her gown for the Yule Ball. She knew that it was going to be tight around the chest, but after that it looked like it would flow out into a Cinderella type of dress. The front would only come out to her knee caps, but the back flowed around, almost like a designer cape would, to her heels or ankles. She held some of the fabric in her fingers and smiled, wondering what Fred would be wearing and turned to see him starring right back at her. She smiled and gave a faint wave, him returning the favor, before she turned back to the house mates. Rosabella could not help but to smile and think about all of the things that she would have done, her hair and make up, all of the things that she would be needing to do for one little night with a boy that she was not supposed to be with at all. She had hidden the viles at the bottom of her trunk and would have to find an extra safe place for this dress.

" You are going to look amazing in that dress." Adrian smiled, looking at the silk and cloth.

" Thanks!" She whispered.

" _And _ you are going to look good _out _of it that night as well." Draco whispered into her ear. " I got a couch for just to two of us. It's big enough and no one will even wonder where we have gone off to for just a little." She could have gagged on her tongue on that second, but she had to hide her laughter before anything.

" Only in your dreams." She smiled.

" Well then call this Disney world baby, call all of my dreams are gonna come true." He smiled. " Or they _better _come true." He whispered.

" I'm going to take this to my room, is that alright Love?" Rosabella had learned that calling him good names made him a lot better to compromise with.

" Crabbe, go with her." He looked at the boy, who had a full plate.

" But dude!" He hissed.

" No, no. Really Sweetheart, I will only be up in my room, nothing else. Promise." She smiled. " _Promise_." She states again.

" Fine!" She moved quickly from her seat, bringing the owl with her on her shoulder and move away from the Great Hall. She moved quickly and knew that she was being followed.

" Would you like to see what I got?" She smiled lightly.

" Well I can tell that it made you very happy." He pet the bird on she shoulder.

" I got my gown to the Yule Ball!" She smiled and she showed the boy her dress.

" You are going to look. . . well you are going to look stunning in that dress." He was at a loss of word. " Mother really does know her fashion and what will and will not look very good with the occasion." She smiled. " What will you be wearing Love?" She asked.

" Well. . . well I will be wearing some clothes given down from my brother Bill." He said looking down, feeling like he did not deserve to take her to such a thing in given down clothing.

" Well great! Just make sure that it isn't anything like green or orange, then we would have clashing colors and that would just be terrible." She laughed a little.

" Oh now come on! That was my hole plan from the beginning!" He laughed along with her.

" Well then oh well! You will _have _to trade clothes with Fred because I will not have that with my dress!" She nudged him a little. " But really, just don't wear anything terrible and I will be happy with whatever you come in."

" Really?" Be brought her in close to him, the black bird flying into one of the open rooms.

" Really, really." She smiled and pulled George in for a small kiss.

" Well then, great!" He smiled, looking around. " I think we scared your owl away."

" Oh he's just afraid that we will have sex on top of him or something like that." She smiled as the boy laughed.

" And _why _would he think that may I ask?" He questioned

" You really don't want to know." She gave a quite whistle and the bird came flying out to her. " I should get going, I don't want Draco to see the two of us snogging right now." She smiled, starting to move away from the boy. But he came from behind and kissed her neck softly.

" Well then it's a good thing that he wont be at the Yule Ball then." He kissed her ear.

" Very true." She whispered, that being all she could do, and felt the electricity flowing through her body.

" You still have those three things that I gave you, right?" He asked into her ear.  
>" Yep." She piped out, turning towards the boy and kissed him, pulling him in and wrapping her finger through his hair.<p>

It had been so long since they have been able to really have a moment alone that Rosabella tried to take it in as much as she could. She wrapped body parts around the boy and pulled him in so close she could feel every part of his body moving in. She wanted to be closer to him, wanted to be able to bring him back to the common room, back to her bed and do more things to him. Rosabella could feel the same things in George, his craving and desires spilling out of him and as he hide to two of them under the main stair case. They moved as one and for a split moment, George's hand got the courage and moved up the girls body, under the clothing and his flesh on hers gave her goosebumps. Rosabella could not help but to moan, almost too loud and was forced to stop by a hand covering her mouth. George shook his head and looked back to see that no one had noticed. She wanted more, craved more, but could not do it. She knew that Draco would be going back to the common room and did not want to be under hot water once again. But she did not leave the stop that she had been in, she kept kissing the boy, bringing him in and kissing from his lips to his chest and then back up.

" Rosabella." A voice chilled their heated passion.

" Yes?" She said, hand still in the boys hair.

" Draco will be coming soon, he will be looking for you, and your bird told me that you were not where you are supposed to be." Adrian smiled. " Common." He gave a hand for her to more. Rosabella kissed the boy once more.

"Goodbye." She whispered, letting her dress flow over her arm as she waved to him.

" See you in a few days Love." He said as she moved away from the stairs.

" Goodbye _love_." Adrian said to George.

" Bye _Sweetheart!_" George replied with a laugh.

The two walked in silence for a long while, making sure the whole way that no one was following them. Rosabella wondered if she was going to get scolded from her friend and how harshly he would do it as well, but was shocked with what really came out.

" What's in a few days?" He asked as the walked the final length.

" The Yule Ball." She blushed.

" I thought that you were going with Draco?" He sighed.

" That's what he thinks as well." She smiled as they walked into the very empty common room.

" Well then what are you going to do? Sneak away from either of them all night? Rosabella, you know that will not work!" He hissed.

" Nope. I have better things to do with it." She smiled. " Let's just say I have a few good tricks up my sleeve and that _I'm _not the on;y one that can make up a good potion." She laughed.

" You didn't!" He acted surprised with his friend.

" Well of course _I _didn't. . . Fred and George on the other hand. . . besides did you even hear what he whispered to me!" She questioned and the boy slowly nodded. " So gross. I'm a friggen virgin and he just thinks that I want to give that away to _him _in a friggen couch! Oh hell no!" She hissed. " I am not that fucking kind of girl."

" Anyone could tell that." He smiled.

" Well anyone besides Draco I guess!" She wanted to scream. " I can't believe my mother is so foolish to pick _him _for me to marry. Ya know that I think she was dropped on her head as a baby, then again as a toddler and then once again when she was a teen?" She let her emotions out.

" Maybe when she was an adult as well?" He questioned.

" Yes! Then too!" She laughed.

" Hey, wanna head out and practice some on the quidditch field? I know that your mother sent your new broom, it's waiting down there, mine is as well. We could just go out and fly a little if you want, maybe practice." He asked, hoping to calm the girl down.

" Sure, I'll get my stuff, write a little to my Mum about what I need for the Ball and then I'll be right down." She said, moving up the stairs as the boy followed.  
>" See ya down there, hope you are prepared to get your ass handed to you." He stated.<p>

" Oh really?" She laughed. " From what I can remember I was _always _better then you!"

" Well you are rusty! I'm not." the boy said, opening the door opposite of hers.

" You're so on Pucey!" She slammed her door and got out some paper and a quill.

_Mum, _

_ Please send some make up- just a little to make me look good for the Yule Ball. I want to look my very best for Draco in hopes to make him see me as a Bride-to-be, not a piece of meat. Also maybe some jewelry and one of those things that the Muggles put on their prom dates as well? I want this night to be special. Really as special as possible. I will tell you how it goes afterwards and I hope that you will be hoping the best for me! I am so excited from this night, you really do not know! Draco likes the dress- as do I. Thank you for it so much! I hope that I will look as good in it as it does on it's own! You are so good at picking things out for me! Thank you once again! I have to go though, Adrian is expect me to practice with him. _

_Love and Rock & Roll._

_Rosabella. _

_Xoxo_

She had always wrote her letter like that, since she was just learning how to write in grade school she would do things like that. Instead of putting the x' and o' at the beginning of the goodbye she would put at the very end. The Rock and Roll thing she never really knew where it came from, one day she wrote it on a letter and loved it, so it stuck. It was one thing that her mother hated, she despised it and that's why Rosabella thinks that she does it so much. She folded the letter up into an envelope, wrote her home address onto it, giving it to the bird and opening the only window in the whole room up and letting the bird fly free once again. She watched it go until she could not see it anymore and wished she could be as free as the bird, flying in the sky and seeing what it sees.

But she was able to fly, on her brand new broom. She could feel the difference on her broom as she sped around the school as few times and caught the eye of many people that were wondering the school on a Sunday off. Adrian was trying to keep up with her, but with Rosabella's speed demon speaking to her, she moving the broom and made it go as fast as it could. Speeding around trees and objects at the top of the school she speed around it, keeping her distance from the boy in back of her. She could nearly touch the clouds if she tired a little more and as she make her way to the lake she could see the ship that one of the schools had come in on. She passed it, waving to all of the boys who had just come up from their brunch and speed back to the field to practice. She saw only two others on the field, waiting for the girl and Adrian to return. She stopped quickly, jerking herself to halt.

" You invited _others_?" She hissed. Rosabella never liked to practice with anyone she was not used to.

" No! I really didn't!" She looked at them again and then swooped down at a ninety degree angle till she was nearly on the ground and saw the boys.

" Damn! Crazy girl!" One said.

" Yep!" She said lightly.

" Saw you riding that thing and we thought that we would join ya. Don't want to get rusty before next year. Don't want you Slythern's to be able and beat us next year." That's when the voice came to her.

" Well then you twins damn well better be ready to get your ass' kicked into next year. Me and Adrian here, we have the fastest brooms made." She showed them her new broom.

" Eh Fred. Don't you think it's a little odd that the only thing that they have _better _on their team is _brooms_." George asked his brother.

" I think they were trying to insult us Adrian." She looked back at her partner. " If we can made ten goals on you two in the next ten minutes, then we win. If we can't then you two win."

" What do _we _get when _we _win Rosabella?" Adrian asked from behind.

" Drink. However loses takes the others for drinks. Sound fair?" Rosabella asked.

" Aww Georgie! Your girl's gonna take us both out for dinner! How cute!" Fred laughed.

" No way man. _She's taking me out_. Pucey is taking _you _out." George laughed as he jumped onto his broom and flew into the air. " Well then!" He asked.

" Get ready to get your ass kicked." Rosabella smiled, jumping to her broom and flying into the air to the boy.


	8. Chapter 8

The four players were all sitting around a small table in the corner of the Three Broomsticks. All had orders hot butterbeers and were joking about the day that they had. Fred and George had made the most goals and had won only by two points, but Adrian and Rosabella held up the bet and bought drinks for the twins. George had placed himself right next to the girl and has his hand on her inner thigh and every time he would slightly move one of his finger it seemed like fireworks were going through Rosabella's body. Adrian and Fred did not seem to notice when the couple would whisper little things to one another or how close they were, they made it seem like an ordinary thing.

" How many times do I have to tell you, _we _don't cheat. Now maybe some of our teammates cheat, but me and Adrian here, we just don't have time for cheating." Rosabella laughed.

" Right, I remember last year how you took one of the beaters battons and hit a bludger right at my head! You nearly got me too!" Fred smiled.

" Well then you were just in my way and should have known it was going to happen." Rosabella replied with a smirk.

" Right!"

" So what are you going to do about the Yule Ball, Rosa? I mean I know that the three of your have _something _worked out with the whole Malfoy thing, that's obvious. I'm really dying to know _what _it is that you are going to do though." Adrian turned the conversation into a different direction.

" I have no clue what they are doing either, honest." Fred said and the two of their eyes lead to the couple.

" Well it will not be fun, I can tell you that." Rosabella smiled.

" Oh no, that it will not be." George laughed a little. " She really does not know what will happen to the poor boy, just that he will not be making it and she will be my date instead." He moved his finger on her thigh and the fireworks were light up.

" I really don't give a damn as long as I'm yours." She mumbled and felt her cheeks flush. " And who are _you _both going to take then?" She looked around.

" _I'm _going with Angelina Johnson." Fred shinned as he said it.

" Wow, I thought she would have more _class _then _that. _But I guess that people can change. So what kind of love potion didya give her?" Rosabella laughed as the boy frowned.

" I'm taking Marietta Edgecombe." Adrian blushed.

" That girl from Ravenclaw?" Rosabella questioned.

" Yeah, that's the girl." Adrian smiled. " You know how long I have been getting the nerve to even say hello to the girl. Now I am going to the Yule Ball with her Rosa!" His eyes were so bright with happiness that Rosabella could not help but to smile.

" Way to go Adrian!" She smiled and gave him a high five. " So we've all got dates and we're gonna have a wild night! Now should I be expect the two of you to be spiking the punch?" She looked over at the twins and laughed.

" Maaaybe." They replied.

" Like I said. Wild night." She smiled.

They talked for a long time in the pub, while many other people went to different stores or stayed out in the snow and played, they sat there in one another's company. Noe one noticed as Rosabella and George moved even closer and George slipped his hand, which had been on her thigh, around her shoulders and pulled her in to his body, allowing her to take in his scent and warmth. She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and listened to the boys talk about what they were going to wear to the ball like girls would. The two other boys soon left the table, leaving Rosabella and George to have a few moments alone before going back to the castle. They starred at one another and just smiled, like they were reading one another's minds.

" What are you thinking about?" She laughed a little.

" How beautiful your eyes are." He smiled.

" There not special, just eyes. Everyone has them." She shrugged.

" No, there is something about your eyes that I just can't stop starring at. They just this beautiful dark blue color but I mean, there are these specks of light blue and some green and I swear not five minutes ago I saw some purple in there, and all of it together just goes together so well. If I just saw your eyes in the dark somewhere I would be able to know it was you." He moved in closer and gave her a kiss.

" You're too kind." She smiled lightly.

" Only for you." He pulled her up out of her chair and walked with her, hand in hand, outside. " Did you bring a jacket?" He asked as they watched the snow slowly falling down.

" No, I forgot mine back in my common room. But oh well." She shrugged and started to walk though the white piles of snow on the ground.

" Nonsense." George stripped off his jacket and placed it around the shoulders of the already shivering girl. " I would much rather freeze then have you be cold."

" No, this is your jacket and you should be wearing it." She tried to take it off.

" Shut up and stop trying to take it off. Now common, it's getting dark." He said, brushing the snow that had already gather onto her hair off.

They moved slow, in step with one another, and as close as they possibly could be to one another. They would stop every twenty feet and kiss one another and stay embraced with one another for a few minutes before they would start to move again, trying to stay with one another for as long as possible. Neither knowing, or caring, who was watching them or how saw what they had been doing all day, George and Rosabella were just happy to be with one another for a day. Neither really spoke, they both just seemed to be having a good time and could not ease a smile from their own faces. The snow was picking up and turning the whole area into a nice snow kingdom, it was going to be a snowy Christmas after all. As they made their way to the doorway of the school they stopped one last time and embraced for a long period of time, kissing and just being in one another's space.

" So there is something that I have been wanting to tell you for awhile now." George said lightly.

" Okay so say it, I'm all ears." Rosabella looked up at the boy, seeing the breath coming from him.

" Well, listen I don't know how to say it so well I'm just going to say it and get it over with." His face was turning pale.

" What is it, George you are scaring me." She whispered, fearing the worst.

" Rosabella, I-" They both stopped as they heard voices that were very close and took a step apart in unison.

" Oh hey George, Rosabella." Hermione Granger said as they came into view, snow matted into her hair.

" Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" Ron asked.

" We were just getting back from the Three Broomsticks. Rose and Adrian treated me and Fred to some butterbeers after losing in a little game today." George smiled.

" What game would _that _be? Who can be the dumbest in five minutes?" Hermione nudged him as she went inside.

" We all know that George would kick my ass _any _day at that." Rosabella laughed.

" George could kick _anyones _ass at that." Harry Potter smiled as he went through the door.

" Sorry if we interrupted something important." Ron finally said to his brother. They were once again left in the snow, alone.

" So what is it that you were going to say?" Rosabella could feel her heart fall to the ground again, the lightening feeling leaving her body once again as George sighed.

" Well. . ." He moved his hand through his hair and looked at his shoes with a smile. " Well, I just can't wait to take you to the ball. Common, we're gonna freeze out here." He moved his arm around her shoulder and brought her into the school.

They departs and did not see one another again until the night of the ball. Rosabella did what she was told to do and gave Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all of the potion in the lunch tea and made sure that they all drank it all. She thought that it did not work, but before the end of dinner that night they were all in the hospital wing as sick as could be! Rosabella had to hide a smile as she went to see Draco in the hospital wing, pale and coughing. He seemed very ill and did not look like he could even move too much, but his face brightened a little as he watched the girl enter the room. She sat down in the open chair next to his bed and took a-hold of his hand.

" How are you feeling Sweetheart?" She asked.  
>" Like shit." He mumbled.<p>

" I'm so sorry to hear that! Does this mean that you will not be able to go to the Yule Ball?" She asked, hiding back a laugh and smile.

" Of course not! I'm going to that thing no matter what!" He said trying to get up and fell right back down onto the bed.

" No, no you should stay here for the night." She patted his chest lightly.

" No! I'm going to this ball and there is nothing that _you _can do to stop me!" He hissed at her.

" Yes, but there is something that _I _can do Mister Malfoy. Open up and take this." The angered nurse said as she shoved a potion down his throat as she had done with the other two.  
>" What was that?" Draco asked lightly.<p>

" Sleeping potion." She replied.

" What? Why the hell did you give me that?" He hissed.

" So that you will go to sleep and allow this girl to go to the ball in piece." She smiled as she tapped Rosabella to get up, Rosabella did as told.

" No! You are _not _going to that ball without me!" Draco tried to drag her body, but his arm flopped back down onto the bed.

" I'm sorry Draco. But there is no way in hell that I am missing this." She whispered and gave the boy a small kiss on the cheek. " Now go to sleep." She whispered and smiled at Draco, who was fighting to keep his eyes opened.

" Don't. . .go. . ." He replied.

" Bye Draco?" She waved as she moved away from him and down all the flights of stairs to the basement.

" Well?" Adrian said as she got into the common room.'

" Oh it worked so well that they were all put asleep for the night." Rosabella laughed.

" Brilliant!" Adrian clapped his hands together. " Now we have to get ready for the ball!" He laughed and lunged himself up the stairs.

Concealer, eye-liner, eye shadow, blush, mascara, lipstick, and many other products later and Rosabella looked like a stranger I the mirror. She looked older and more beautiful then she had ever seen herself look. She had curled her hair into ringlets and let it flow all around her body as she twirled around and looked at herself again in the mirror. She had gotten her dress on without help from anyone, feeling extreme pride for that and placed on a small amethyst necklace and amethyst earrings onto her body and smiled as she thought that she looked like a model. There was only one small problem: Rosabella had never worn high heels in her life and today she was wearing some of the highest heels that she has ever seen in her life! Adrian helped her down all of the stairs, her nails digging into his skin and felt much better when she got to the bottom of them.

" Do I look alright?" She muttered as she stood in front of them.

" Like a model." He comforted her.  
>" With all of her hair." Pansy said from behind her.<p>

" Well that just makes me more beautiful then _you_." Rosabella smiled. " You should really be wearing some of these shoes Hun, that dress makes you look even shorted then you are."

" You little bitch." Pansy took out her wand and Rosabella put up her hands.

" I'm sorry Pansy, it's just that Draco is in the hospital wing right now and I want to be with him so much you see. But he will not allow me to be there for him because he wants me to have a good time, but I feel terrible leaving him up there all on his own! I worry about him!" She lowered her shoulder and looked upset.

" Draco's in the hospital wing?" Pansy said and was very upset as Rosabella nodded. " Well. . .you know. . . _I _could go up there and be with him for you. If anything was to happen to him then I could come and find you at the ball and bring you right up to him!" She smiled.

" You would really do that for me! Oh thank you so much Pansy!" Rosabella went and hugged the girl.

" Anytime!" Pansy smiled as Rosabella left the Slytherin common room.

" What was _that _all about?" Adrian asked.

" I know she has a big crush on Draco and if she saw me at the Ball with Draco she would run right up there and tell him. So I just killed another evil little bird." She laughed and left her heart stop as she got to the top of the stairs.

" There's my date. I'll see you in there Rosa." Adrian gave her a small hug and moved away, leaving the girl alone and looking up the stairs for her date to come down.

She worried that the whole time that he was lying to her and never really did want to go to the ball with her. She looked around and saw that there was no one around and wondered if she could run back down the stairs and into the common room without anyone seeing her. Rosabella felt like she could cry or kill someone all in the same moment and wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She looked at the entrance to the dungeon and felt a tap on her shoulder. Rosabella felt her heart skip a beat as she turned to see George standing in front of her with a full black suit on. She smiled and could feel herself stop breathing as he placed a small blue flower onto her wrist. It was beautiful and she wanted to cry because this moment was really happening. She could feel all of the muscles under his shirt as she pinned a identical flower onto his shirt.

" Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" She whispered as he linked his arm around hers and moved into a area with more students around.

" No." She blushed.

" Well you look breath taking." George whispered.

" Thank you." She peeped out, blushing heavily as they got into a line to have their names called out. They were one of the last onces to enter before the Champions would go in.

" What if someone notices?" She whispered as the names before them were given out.

" Screw them then." He smiled.

" Names." The professor from their school asked.

" George Weasly and Rosabella Black." George smiled as the teacher looked up to see the two of them standing next to one another, he was in complete shock.

" George Weasly and Rosabella Black, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The teacher said and the moved into the room and had all eyes on them as the moved down the stairs.

" I can't believe I'm doing this." She mumbled.

" With me? Yeah me either." He smiled as they made it down all of the stairs and found their place into the crown with George's brothers.

" Wow, you look stunning." Fred smiled as they made it to the others.  
>" Aw thank you! You didn't see me nearly fall down all of those stairs?" She smiled and motioned her head to the stairs.<p>

" No, no! You looked stunning all the way down." He smiled.

" Well your brother here was the one that really made that happen. I would've wiped out if it wasn't for him!" Rosabella brought George in closer.

" I'm a super hero now Freddie!" George laughed.

" You look beautiful tonight Angelina." Rosabella smiled and included the girl in the conversation.

" Nothing like you look Rosabella." Both girls blushed.

The first dance went out to the Champions and then the headmasters of all of the schools. It was tradition and everyone obeyed by that one rule. After that though, George and Rosabella were only found on the dace floor, close into one another's embrace and swaying with one another, moving as one. The lights were dim and no one really knew, or cared, who was around one another, most people were just happy to have a date to the ball and to be dancing with that person. A few times Adrian had come into the middle of the crowd with his date to saw hello and to see how the couple was doing. But other then that, George and Rosabella were in their own little world, dancing and not having a care in the world. As the rock band came on they moved out of the dance area and outside into the crisp air around them to get some fresh air.

" Are you having a good time tonight?" George asked softly.

" Of course I am! I mean I am out and happy, I'm with a guy that I really like, and well to be honest I am having the best time that I really ever have in my life!" She shrugged, smiling. " Why? You are too aren't you?" She asked.

" Oh yes! I just wanted to make sure that you are as well!" He smiled as she moved to the carriages.

" You know, one of these is Draco's. He rented one out for the night and I know that Snape would never try to one a Slytherin in trouble. Wanna go in it for awhile?" Rosabella smiled as she took the boys hand and raced into the area, looking for the biggest one out there.

They found it easily, it was all black and looked like it would have a whole house inside of it. She slowly climbed into it and found that it was a big carriage with a large sofa for sitting it, and a while another room with a queen sized bed in it with candles all around. Rosabella went for the bed and laid down and slipped her shoes off immediately. She motioned for George to come and lay with her and after a while he came and placed himself bedside her on the large bed. Neither knew what to do with themselves, both having plenty of ideas of what to do.

" Looks like he had plenty of things that he wanted to do." George smiled.

" He would've lost a finger if he tried anything.": Rosabella mumbled.

" Would I?" George asked playfully.

" Never, I trust you more then I would ever trust him." She smiled.

" Really?" He asked.

" Of curse. I trust you with my life, honest." She smiled as he moved in closer, cupping her face and kissed her slowly.

" You're amazing." He smiled as he pulled away.

" If you say so." She muttered.

" I say so." Georges pulled her in closer and looked her in the eyes. " Rosabella, I. . . I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Rosabella sat there in pure silence, caught up in her own thoughts, stuck in her own mind thinking of all of the right, or wrong, things that she could say. She took in a shallow breath and looked into the eyes of the boy, so full of hope and sadness in the same moment. She opened her mouth but not words came out to say anything, another breath filing the silence. So many questions were flying through her brain, emotions and thoughts, things to say, everything was running through her head and none of it would be shone on her face. She looked around and then back at the boy, playing with her finger nails and looking at the heart broken boy. Though it had only been seconds since the last words were spoken, for Rosabella it felt like years.

" Love?" She whispered.

" Yes. I love you Rosabella Black." He said lightly, refusing to meet her eye contact.

_No! No! _Her brain was screaming at her. _I cannot be in love with this boy! No, I am going to marry Draco and that is final! There is no way of getting out of it, this is just for the school years to come and then I walk away from this and join Draco in marriage. Being in love with this boy. . . man will do nothing but be trouble! I just can't be in love with him, he can't be in love with me. No one could possibly love me. . . No! I cannot be in love, that's my rule. . . isn't it. No love, ever. No! I cannot be in love with this man, I cannot. _She was trapped in her own thoughts and smiled lightly. _But I am. . . there is no way of turning that around either. I mean look at his face, waiting and looking like a sad little puppy, he seems so. . . well in love. But do I feel the same about him? I mean are this butterflies that I get when he smiles love? Are the goosebumps I get when he brushes against me love? Is it the way that I cannot resist him when he kisses me love? Yes. _

_ The way that he touches me is so caring and the way that he smiles, and tried to make me feel better. Everything he does for me, making me a bruise potion, I mean all of that is because of the fact that he loves me so much. He trusts me to love him back. . . why I do not know. . . but he really does! I must be going crazy. . . remember when Mum fell in love, remember how well that went over for all of us. Remember what happened to everyone in our family when they went in a different way. . . Tonk, Sirius, those are just a small few that got thrown out. Who knows what would happen to little me if I allow this to happen! Not to even mention Mum. But I mean I just can't help feeling this ways about him, the way that he smells drags me in, his eyes I could get lost in for days and would never see the same place again. Those eyes are so filled with something that I have no clue about, something that seems to just be starring into my soul. _

" I. . . I think that I love you too." She smiled, looking down and letting the hair fall in front of her face.

" You shouldn't say it if you don't mean it you know." He whispered back.

" I'm not saying it just because you said it. It's just that I made a promise to myself, to never love." She looked up at the boy.

" When you met Draco?" He asked.

" Oh no. Way before he came into my life, back when my father was around." She shrugged.

" I heard about him. Died at the hands of. . . well. . . you-know-who." George said and the girl shook her head. Leaving the boy in confusion.

" Can I tell you something?" She whispered.

" Anything." He stated.

" My father didn't die, he left me and my mum when I was a month old. Said that he didn't want to be in this anymore because of all of the bull that my mum was putting him through. So he left, decided that he did not want to know anything about the magical world and wanted to go back to the way that it was when he thought that everyone was the same and normal. He left his daughter and soon-to-be wife behind. I have never seen him again and he has never tried to come and find me or Mum, never send a letter or called to see if we were even bloody alive! He just left and didn't even look back to see if we needed anything or even if Mum was crying. He just left!" She pounded her first onto the seat beside her. " You wanna know what is even worse then that was that my mother had a magic boy that everyone thought was my true father. They were engaged as well, _that's _the one that died by the dark lord. He and Mum always disagreed on those type of things I guess that you could say, why do you think that we were sparred and we weren't killed as well-" The boy looked as pail as death. " Because of our last name and because of our ties. So I'm only a half blooded girl, if _anyone _found out about that. . . well. . . well then I would be looked down on. Mum would probably lose everything that she has worked so bloody hard for! All because she was _in love_ as well. Nothing ever came good out of being in love." She tears up. " Nothing ever came." She muttered, letting the tear fall down her face.

" I can, you and me, we can be something good that comes out of it. We can prove everyone wrong that thinks the way that you do. Let me show you that you are all wrong with that theory. Just open up to love and allow me to show you what love really is. No hitting or leaving, promise." He whispered, brushing the tear away from her face.

" Pr-Promise." She let out.

" Cross my heart and hope to die Love." He brought the girl into his warm body. " Why would you trust _me _enough to tell me all of that." He whispered as he kissed her hair.

" Like I said before, I love you. Or I think that is the way that I am feeling." She muttered.

" I now what I'm feeling. I love you with all of my heart." He smiled and tucked some hair behind the girls ear, leaning and kissing her on the lips with an extreme passion.

She smiled lightly and allowed him to kiss her again and again like that, running her hands through her hair and making little knots all throughout it. His hands ran down her body, she smiled and laid herself down on the soft bed and pulled him down with her. Rosabella's heart was racing and her fingers would shaking, but she was so filled with emotions that she did not have a moment of doubt. She pulled on his hair lightly, but a loud moan escape from the boys lips and made them both stop moving quickly. Making sure that no one was around to hear that they both laughed in the awkward moment and went back to kissing. The girl did it again and the same thing happened this time a little more quite and controlled. Making Rosabella want it more and more then she possibly knew she could want before. She wanted to hear him moan, to listen to him say her name in passion, to be one with him once and for all.

George moved one hand from her hair all the way down her body, feeling all of the groves and marks and leaving his hand on her waist. Rosabella moved in a fiery motion, pulling her legs around the boy and moving from the boys neck to his collar bone, to his ear and back to his lips. While the boy was much more passioned when he had a moment to be, kissing slowly and moving around, letting his lips drag with him. Clothing came off quickly, the unzipping of her dress and the throwing her in his – with the tie still very attached – came off quickly. Shoes were left by the bed and the rest of the clothes came off quickly as well. They both starred at one another's body in silence and Rosabella could not believe what she saw on top of her. George Weasly's body in all of it's glory.

" Are you sure that you want to do this?" He whispered.

" Yeah. . . I mean I'm a. . . virgin." She said in embarrassment.

" Really?" He asked.

" Yeah, really." She frowned.

" Wow, I never would have thought that." He smiled a little smug.

" What, _your _not?" She asked and he shook her head no. " Really?"

" Yep." He laughed and moved his hand through his hair.

" Wow." She smiled. " Well yeah, I wanna."

" With me?" He asked, again running his hand through his orange hair.

" _Yes!_" Rosabella laughed.

" Well. . . alright then. . . um. . . I didn't bring anything." He blushed and Rosabella sighed.

" Look in some of these little cabinets, I know that Draco was expecting to do all of that tonight." She sighed, moving to her left and opening the top draw and finding nothing. The middle found she found gold.

" That asshole!" She laughed.

" Hmm?" George asked.

" Would you like fire and ice, extra lube, or vibrating." She laughed. " He thinks that he is an _extra _large." They both laughed.

" Um. . . well that makes things a little more awkward." He laughed. " Isn't there just a normal one in there?" He asked.

" Lemme look." She dug through the condoms and found one. " Regular and lubed, is that good." She asked, holding it up.

" Perfect." He smiled. " Now where were we?" He asked.

They were curled up in the blankets, caught up in the heat of the moment that they did not hear anyone coming around the carriages from the ball. That people they knew so well were listening in to them, most of them were for the worst of hearing and would do anything to get them both in trouble. They had no clue that there were people listening in to them or the fact of how fast rumors fly. Within the next hour everyone that was still at the ball, which was quite a few people, all knew what was going on the that one carriage and everyone wanted to know who was in there as well. The word spread like wild fire that George and Rosabella, who were seen leaving together and had come together, were getting it on in the carriage that Draco had gotten for him and Rosabella. Rumors started to fly this way and that about what was going on.

Rosabella was in the arms of George when they heard the snow moving around the carriage and started to worry that someone had caught them in the act. Rosabella looked in George's eyes and he did the same with her, both scared and not knowing what was going to happen. They moved and started to get all of their clothing on, trying to make sure that no one would come in and see them fully nude. Rosabella raced to get her dress on, which George had to zip and Rosabella helped him with her tie as they both moved around in the little space they had, blowing out all of the candles and waiting in silence. Rosabella's heart was pounding harder then she thought it could and she did not know if she could keep her breathing down so that no one would hear her. There was so many more things flying through her hand, but only one emotion. Fear. Fear for what Draco would do if he found out and what his family would do, and even worse her mother to her.

" Drag onto my hand." She whispered, not even looking at the boy.

" Why?" He replied.

" Just fucking do it." She demanded and he gripped onto it and they flew through space and time into a different place.

She caught her breath and knew that no one ways back from the ball yet, that they were all alone in the room. She smiled and looked at all of the green and white around the area and the small fire going in the fire place. Rosabella caught the face of the boy, who was paler then the moon and looked like he was not breathing and laughed a little at him. She could tell that George had never done that before and she had since she can remember. That's how her Mum and her did things, was by apparition and that's how they got everywhere.. That was something that she could never remembering having any problems with and not once did she throw up like some people do their first few times. She let the boy catch her breath as she sat on one of the couches and felt a slight pain shoot through her body.

" How did you. . .?" He got out as he started to look around. " When did you learn to do that?" He asked.

" Well I think that Mum taught me when I was. . . five I think. She said it was a good thing to know so that I would not have to use the vanishing cabinet encase anyone ever came and raided our house. She is very paranoid like that." Rosabella shrugged and let her legs fall off of the couch, which were still uncovered.

" Interesting woman you call your mother, you know that. When I was playing pranks of little Ron, you were learning things that _I _still haven't learned!" He said looking around. " I should not be in here." He muttered.

" Oh common. Don't tell me you have never wanted to know what the Slytherin common room looks like!" She smiled back at him as George shrugged.

" I want to know what _all _of the common rooms look like to be honest. I just wanna know if they all look alike or if they are different. . . yours is very different. . . so much darker." He sighed as he took her girls head and placed it on his lap.

" I like dark." She laughed a little.

" Even in the morning?" He asked looking down at the girl.

" Uh huh." She sighed as she looked over at the tree. " I think that I kept your gift upstairs. Hang on." She smiled and ran up the stairs, leaving the poor boy in unknown territory.

She ran into the empty girls room and ran for her trunk, moving around all of her stuff till she found a small little gift wrapped at the bottom of it. She had spent all dark that the little prank shop trying to pick out the right gift for the boy and had no clue on what to get him, she tried to think of so many things and then just left and made her own little potion for the boy. She knew that the boy would love it and hoped that he would like that it was not a material gift. Rosabella closed shut her trunk and made her way back to the door and as she opened it she started to talk to the boy down the stairs.  
>" So I hope that you like it." She called out.<p>

" What?" An icy voice replied. " Who's down there?"

" Um. Adrian. What are you doing back?" She asked.

" They released me as long as I promised not to go to the ball." Draco sighed, eyes barley opened and noise stuffed. " I feel like shit."

" You look like it to." She smiled a little.

" Don't test me." He hissed. " How was the ball?" He asked

" Nothing without you Hun." She gave a fake smile. " I really missed you."

" Good. I missed you as well." Draco said.

" Well now, off to bed with you. Common we want you healthy before school starts back up! Go!" She shooed the boy back into the boys room and slowly made her way down stairs and back to sitting next to George.

" You really have to go soon, but here." She smiled as he unwrapped the little vile to see a pure white liquid.

" What is it?" He asked, looking at her.

" It's the most powerful luck potion that I could brew up on my own. I mean that think took me five tried to make and I know that it's correct. It should give you the best of all of you luck for a full day and then maybe some more after that!" She smiled, feeling proud of herself. " Do you like it?" She asked, hoping that he really liked it.

" I love it, now I can pass all of my OWLS without having to cheat off of someone!" They both laughed lightly.

" I'm sorry to kick you out, but I mean everyone should be back soon and I have no clue where Pansy is and I really do not what that type of burden on my hands." She whispered as she kissed him.

" Maybe I should just take this potion right now." He laughed as they both slipped through the painting and into the dungeon

" Well maybe you should!" She laughed and pushed him gingerly.

" I now know where you common room is, how does that make you feel?" He asked.

" You still do not know the password, beside everyone knows where _yours _is after Sirius Black tried to get into it. He really is a shame to the name after what he did." She sighed lightly, thinking of her cousin

" True there." He laughed as they made it to the stairs that connected to the ground level. " Well this is where I leave you for the night Love."

" I guess so." She moved in close. " Goodnight." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

" I love you." George said, making Rosabella smile.

" Love you too." She smiled as she waved as George moved up the stairs and Adrian came running down the stairs after her.

" What's wrong?" George asked from the middle of the stairs.

" They know about what you two did tonight." He stated.

" Who?" Rosabella questioned.

" Like. . . everyone." Adrian replied.

" What?" George asked.

" That you two fucked in Draco's carriage and everyone thinks that you are a cheating whore. Sorry." Adrian said.

" What?" She asked and felt her heart sink.


	10. Chapter 10

" Fuck!" Rosabella sighed as she moved back and forth along the room, trying to think of so many things to say or do, pulling on her curled hair and trying to stay calm.

" Well we need to think or _something _to do, and kinda quick." George sighed out.

" Well no shit Smartie!" Rosabella snapped at the boy.

" I'll say it for her, sorry. She gets like this when she is really, really, stressed." Her friend said calmly.

Many things were going through the girls mind, flying through and blending back together. Her mind was making her whole body feel weak and she felt her knees quake a little as she moved towards a chair and allowed herself to sit down before she would fall over. So many emotions were flying through her body, one moment wanting to cry and the next wanting to scream. Rosabella could her the two boys talking to one another, but she could not understand a word that they were saying. She was focused on being stuck in her brain and hoping she would just stay in there for the rest of time.

" Did the two of you know that being an animagus runs in the family?" She looked at both of the boys.

" No." The both stated.

" Well my cousin and most of his side of the family all are or were." George's face started to shift a little.

" So? How the hell is that going to help us out here?" Adrian questioned

" You really do not understand me, do you?" She looked at the boy and smiled.

" What? What am I missing?" Adrian asked.

" You don't mean. . . do you?" George looked at the girl with a questioned expression.

" I'm one as well. Though I do have to say, I think that I would take home best dog at a show, I am one." She smiled and moved the hair out of her face. " Adrian I need you to go upstairs and tell Draco to meet me in our carriage in ten minutes. To not be seen by anyone because I want this to be special and to not be caught by Snape. I'll got out there in my dog-form and just sneak into the carriage on my own. I know that Draco can get in there without being seen and we'll knock some boots and everyone will think that it was us the whole time." Rosabella said, her face turning a little pale as she said the final words. Adrian nodded and moved towards the stairs.

" You have got to be kidding me! You," He said towards where the other boy had gone. "- get back here, this is not the way that it's going to happen. I don't want you to have to have sex with someone when you cannot even stand being around them!" George said.

" There is _no _other way George, what do you not understand about that. I have to do this so that we both wont be _killed_. Please, do not make this a personal thing for you. Go, before someone comes in and sees you in here." She sighed.

" No, this is a personal thing. It involves you and you are one of the things that I call a personal matter now." George moved closer to her and cupped his hand around her pale face.

" Well I'm sorry, there is no way to get around this. I'm already going to be getting in trouble for going with you and I do not want to get in even more trouble. I shouldn't have even gone with you in the first place, God, why am I so _stupid_!" Rosabella said, smacking his hand off of her face.

" Rose. . ." The boy looked at her, heartbroken.

" Just. . . just get the hell out of here!" She stammered.

" No." He whispered.

" I can't do this! This, _you_, are going to get me killed for loving you! I will die because of this and because of what the Malfoy family can do to me!" She cried out.  
>" No, I wont let them."<p>

" I have to go." She said and fled the room.

Her head and heart were so broken from one another and she barley heard the boy enter carriage. Rosabella was nearly on the verge of crying when the boy came and sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around the girls thin body. She knew that he was saying something, but did not know what it was exactly that he had been saying. Her brain was filled with too many things to take in any more information. Draco was not really himself for the first time, not all hands on her and she did not understand why he was not trying to pull up her dress or pull up his shirt. When Rosabella came in to listen to what he had been saying, all she could do was let her jaw drop to the floor.

" I'm so sorry for all of the things that I have done. I mean, I was just worried that if I did not take control like that, well. . . well you would try and leave this marriage. I mean I now know that you can't, which makes me feel a shit load better, but still. I'm sorry." He stated.

" It's. . . it's alright I guess." She whispered.

" No, it isn't." He said and kissed her on the cheek. " We are going to be bound together till the day that we die, we have to be able to live together and for one not to be afraid of the other. I think that we should just re-start this whole thing over again. This time take it one step at a time and see where it goes from there. Agreed?" He asked.

" Agreed. . . I guess." She sighed. " How are you feeling Draco?" She asked.

" A little better, still pretty much like crap though." Draco shrugged.

" Well. . . do you want to go to the rest of the ball with me? If you are feeling up to it that is." She smiled as she moved away from the placed they have been on the bed.

" I'd love to." He smiled as he went along with her.

There were still plenty of people that were in the ball that saw the couple walk out of the carriage together and saw them walk, hand-in-hand, into the ball. They danced the whole night away, not fighting or yelling at one another, but having a good time and laughing at one another's dance moved. Every now and then Draco would slip a quick kiss onto the side of her cheek and would make the girl blush just a little when he did it. Though she felt like this was right for the moment, he heart was in a different place, craving something more then just made-up love. So many people looked at the couple and thought about saying something to them, but none did. Fred Weasly was the only one that was really stuck on the fact that she had come back to the ball with a different boy, that she was still not with his brother.

On the outside, the girl looked like has was having a great time with the boy, on the inside she was dying even slower then she had before. Knowing that she had blown it with the only boy that would ever love her without force, only for her, and nothing about family or blood. Rosabella was turn between what she wanted, to be good for her family and to make her family proud, and want she needed, the boy she shunned from her life and the one that she would love till the true day that she died. Rosabella knew that she would die without the boy, like humans do without air, it seemed like she was really going to die inside.

George and Rosabella did not speak to one another throughout potions anymore. Fred would come over from time to time and ask questioned about the paper that they had to write, or just to ask how she was. George would not even pass a glance over to her when they were talking, he seemed to just stare out one of the windows and never made eye contact with the girl, no matter how much she starred at him. George did not come and see her in the basement when she walked the halls or when she finished dinner early. He did not show up to practice quidditch anymore and every moment that Rosabella refused to talk to the boy, or when he did the same with her, it tore her up a little more inside. Everyone could see that she was depressed, but few truly knew why she was so upset.

" You want to go and practice today?" Adrian asked.

" No." Rosabella replied.

" Do you want to go get some butterbeers?" He asked.

" No." She stated.

" You wanna just stay in the common room all day and sulk?" Adrian asked.

" Yep." She starred at the fire.

" Why?" He asked.

" Because, it's all that I can do." She sighed. " If I practiced today I would most likely just allow myself to fall off of the broom and hope I got amnesia, making me forget all of the things that have happened since before school started. If I got some butterbeers I would have to pretend I'm bloody happy. I want to stay right here where I can just melt." She sighed.

" You know that he's not that happy either." Her friend questioned.

" Well he could come and find me sometime and we can _share_ our depression."

" No really, you both are pretty fucked up all because you said that it was stupid to go to the ball with him and now you and Draco are an _' it' _couple." He said angrily.

" I can't keep that silly little relationship going and you know that I cannot." She sighed.

" Common." Adrain pulled her out of her seat by the fire.

" No!" She said as he dragged her out of _her _corner_._ " Where are we going?" She said as she gave up.

" Anywhere. You are too pale and you need to get just a little sunlight." He smiled.

" It's winter, I'm supposed to be pale." She hissed.

" Just common and enjoy some time outside." He smiled as he pulled some of her winter clothing on.

It had recently snowed and had made a thick blanket of snow all over the school grounds. Many of the students were outside, playing in the snow like school children. Many buildings large snowmen and enchanting them to make them sing or do small dances. Rosabella refused to make one of those with her friend and stood and watched him rolls up the snow balls that would become the bottom, torso, and head of the oddly shaped man. He found some stones out from under the blanket of snow and placed them on the head of the man to make eyes and a mouth and looked around to quite a long time to sticks to make the arms for. The girl looked around and heard laughters coming from the other side of the front grounds. She moved out from where she had been to see a herd of gingers.

" Do not think about throwing that at me, Fred! No!" The baby of the family smiled as the boy threw the snowball at her and she screamed.

" Direct attack!" He laughed, high-fiving his comrade from behind a large snow mountain.

" This is no fair. I am a team of one against you two and Ron and Harry!" Ginny moaned as she made more of a wall to hide from her enemies.

" Oh well Sister. You will soon learn that the world is not fair!" George said blankly as he threw a snowball at his other sibling.

" Hey! We were out of this part of the war!" Ron laughed.

" Hey Ginny, why don't you go and ask Rosabella to join your team. I saw her go that way." Harry Potter said as he pointed in the direction of where the girl was stands, she froze for a moment.

" Great idea Harry!" Ginny said she she put her hands in the air and moved through the battleground.

" What?" She could hear the boy she loved say as she moved to her friends snowman and acted like she was helping her friend finish up with him.

" Hello guys!" Ginny smiled as she moved into view.

" Hi!" Adrian smiled.

" Ginny." Rosabella smiled faintly.

" Rosabella, ya wanna help me in a snowball fight? My brothers and Harry are really kicking my ass and I need someone else to be on my team and help me out. Ya wanna be that person?" She asked, looking very honest while she asked.

" Oh, Ginny. I would love to, but I mean, I have to help Adrian finish our snowman!" She said and pointed to the giant snowballs piled onto one another.

" Oh, that's fine Rosa, you go have fun and I'll meet you for dinner tonight!" He shooed her away from him, leaving her speechless and with no excuse.

She walked with the girl that looked a lot like her older brothers and moved quickly into place with the girl behind the wall of snow. She did not want to be there, be so close to the boy and not be able to say all of the things that she wanted to to him. Rosabella did not want to have to look the boy in the eye or even have fun with him. She knew that she had ruined every bit of fun that the boy was having the moment she walked into the battleground. But when the game really started up, she actually started to have a lot of fun, throwing the balls at either group of people and allowing some to hit her right back. She seemed to be a kid again inside.

" You will never take me alive!" She shouted out of her wall.

" Oh we surely will!" Harry Potter laughed back at her.

" _Never_!" She yelled.

" Are you children _still _doing this and you have recruited more people to join! Good!" A girls voice called through the grounds, Hermione Grangers voice.

" Attack!" Fred yelled and all of the teams came together and threw a few snow balls at the innocent girl.

" You children!" She laughed back and made a few snow balls and threw them back. " Well I just came out to say that Professor Moody wants to see you Harry."

" Me? Why?" He asked.

" I do not know, he just came into the library and asked me to get you. Ron, would you help me try and look for anything that could help Harry for his next challenge?" She asked as both of the boy got up and went to her side.  
>" Sorry guys, we'll have to finish this another time." Ron sighed.<p>

" Yeah, see you guys at dinner, and I guess I'll see you later Rosabella." Harry waved.

" Oh, we're not just going to leave this here. Sorry to tell you that boy, you'll just have to face the winner later." Ginny said and threw one enchanted snow ball at the twins which chased them all the way around the battlefield.

" No fair, I didn't know that we could use magic!" George said.

" Well who ever said that we _could_. I'm just turning your sister into a terrible person, one breaking of the rules at a time." Rosabella smiled as she wrapped her arm around the other girl.

" How terrible!" Fred smiled. " We haven't been able to do that to her in _how _many years? And you are doing it all in one day!"

" I'm just _that_ good." She laughed.

" Well you two better run now, because we are going to break the rules now." He laughed and took his wand out as the girls ran all around the school, running through the trees that they were allowed to go through.

" You'll never catch up to me!" Rosabella said to the air as she ran around, magically rolling up balls of snow and shooting them behind her.

" Wanna make a bet?" One of the twins voices called through the brush and trees.

" Yep!" She yelled as she can through the trees, deeper and deeper into the brush.

It became a game of cat and mouse really, running through traps and trying to find the other person before they had the chance to find out where you were. Yelling and screaming into the brush as they came so close to one another and breaking away at the last moment. Rosabella felt like a kid in a game of tag, running away from the person that was it. She felt so alive at the moment and did not know why she felt that way till one of the twins dragged onto her and they both feel into the snow, Rosabella on the snow ground and the twin on top of her, both laughing as they both caught a breath. The sky above them had become gray and started to spout out small white flakes of snow all around them.

" Got ya." The boy smiled, not moving from on top of her, but shifting weight off of her.

" I guess you did." She laughed a little.

" Well this is a little awkward." He laughed, moving the hair out of his face and allowing the girl to see he was blushing.

" And why would that be?" Rosabella smiled at the boy.

" Well because you're pretty much my unknown-to-anyone-else-ex-girlfriend." George let the smile fall off of his red face.

" I never wanted to break up with you and I didn't really think that I was breaking up with you. To be honest, I didn't think at all at the time. I just wanted to make sure that I- or you for the matter, wouldn't be hurt." She sighed. " I didn't want to hurt you or break up with you."

" So where does that leave us right now then?" He asked.

" Depressed and hating our lives? Or is that just me?" She asked lightly.

" Both of us." He sighed.

" Good to hear that it's not just me." She gave a faint laugh as she looked into the boys eyes for the first time in over a month and saw all of the sadness she had caused to him. " I'm so sorry for making you so upset."

" Are you really going out with Draco, for real this time?" He asked out of the blue.

" Um. . . yeah I guess so. So that when we get married we will be able to have a good relationship at home. No more abuse, no more yelling." The boy slowing moved off of the Rosabella and started to walk out of the woods.

" George! Wait!" She yelled after him, jumping up and following.


	11. Chapter 11

" He just walked away. . ." She sighed, moving the snow out of her hair. " I mean I don't know what I want anymore. I mean am in love with George, theres such a connection there that I cannot deny. But sometimes I feel like all he wants to do it just. . . well it feels like he just wants to fix me like I'm a broken vase that someone smashed. But still. . . . theres something in there that I have never felt before, I have all of the trust in the world in that boy." Rosabella smiled as she sat down in the Slytherin common room with her best friend.

She knew there was so many more things that she should be telling her friend about the boy, so many things that she wanting to allow him to know about, but she held all of it in. There was no way of telling Adrian how much she wanting to hold him in close, never let go and make sure that no one would be able to take him away from her. How Rosabella was willing, at that moment in time, to let go of everything that she owned, every item she had ever purchased, to have George Weasly holding her close to him. She would go anything, be anyone, to have that boy back. But she blew it with the one boy that she ever loved.

" And with Draco. . .?" Adrian questioned.

" He can be so caring at times, so. . . amazingly sweet. When he wants to be that is, when he doesn't. . . well all hell can break lose. But our parents get along, there would be no drama in marring him and we are _arranged _to be friggen married! No changing that. But he, well he knows how I feel, how much of an outsider I really feel. Even here." She sighed as she pulled off her snow filled boots.

Rosabella knew that Adrian knew about what Draco had done to her in the back, about the beatings and about everything like that. She also knew that if had gone every much further that Adrian would have taking matters into his own hands and made sure that Draco knew the fear that he could place on someone. He knew how unhappy she was when he was around and who Rosabella craved, who she even dreamed about at night, it was not Draco Malfoy. Most of the things that she has said about Draco were false, many of those things everyone could tell were lies. But Adrian knew when she was lying, because he was her only friend, he knew every little thing about her that cried out she was lying, even when she could not say she was, her body said it for her.

" Which one do you _think _you should be with, without your parents, without any arrangements, nothing but love. Which one is the one for you." He asked his friend.

" I think that I should be with George, no, I know I should be with him. I love him. But I _know _that I have to be with Draco, stand by your man, remember?" Rosabella smiled, thinking of the old country song. " I wish that George would understand that, how much that I need him. But I mean there is no way of getting me out of this and keeping my mother and my family close together. We all know that there is a storm coming." Rosabella looked around the empty common room. " That he who must not be named is truly back and we need our families more then ever now to ensure our safety."

" You don't know that _he _is back, it may just be gossip around the families." Adrian whispered in a dark tone.

" Families that are owned by _him_. That have been looking for the dark lord since Harry Potter destroyed him? Yeah, they can feel that he is back, not to mention that their marks are starting to show the same thing. I mean have you seen how Professor Snape hides his arm, and that headmaster of the other school, the man, his arm is hidden too. They both _never _show their arms and they scratch at them. _He's _back Adrian. And you know it as well as I do." She hissed as she pulled off her wet, brown hat off of her head.

" Did your mother tell you that?" The boy asked.

" Yes. Did your dad tell you?" She looked at the boy, eyes glassed over as he relived the memory.

" Yes."

" So you know just as well as I do why we must stick together _and_ with our families. Promise me that we will stick together until this all over with." Rosabella looked the boy in the eyes. " Please, just give me the satisfaction of knowing I have you to trust."

" Until this is all over with and longer." He smiled as he brought her in close.

" Thanks Adrian." She smiled into his chest.

" Anytime Hun." He replied.

" There you are! Oh man, you really missed the funniest lunch that has ever happened at this school." Draco said, entering the room.

" Oh?" Rosabella acted like she truly cared.

" Longbottom caught on fire _again_! I mean I'm not talking about how that little half blood Scottish kid sometimes does with thing, I mean he legitimately caught on fire! He was running around the Great Hall, _screaming_, ' My pants, my pants!' I could not wait for the rest of his fat ass to catch on fire! Too bad Professor Moody had to come in and extinguish it before it got even to his skin. But he had a pretty big hole in the rear end of his pants, showing his hideous underwear." Draco made a scrunched up face.

" Oh, you loved ever minute of looking at it. You could not keep your eyes off of it." Rosabella laughed.

" No! It was disgusting." Draco said and then looking at all of the soaking wet clothes, splattered all around the room. " What have the two of you been doing all day?" He asked.

" Making snow men." Adrian stated.

" Having snow ball fights with some others." Rosabella said, trying to catch her tongue as she did.

" With who?" Draco snapped.

" The Weasly's, Harry Potter as well. Ginny Weasly needed a partner and I could not say no to that face! Draco! I mean I remember trying to tutor her when she was a second year because of the curse she was under! Do you remember that, I mean she barley knew anything from her first year! How am I supposed to say no to a girl like that?" Rosabella tried to calm the situation.

" By saying no and coming and finding me. How many times do I have to tell you! I do not want you being around them! God dammit Rosabella! Why is that you _never _listen to a damn word that I say?" He hissed, clutching the vase that had been on the end table.

" Oh? I do not ever listen to a damn word _you_ say? Draco, how many damn times do I have to tell _you _that you do not control me, that you have nothing to do with who I talk to or when I talk to them? You cannot control my life!" She snapped back at the boy.

" I'm not trying to." He sighed, placing the vase back down on the table. " I'm just trying to make this whole thing work out for the best. With them in the picture, it will never be for the best."

" Their my friends, I will see then when I want to." Rosabella stated quietly.

" Fine." Draco said as he moved closer to the girl. " I'm sorry." He said, giving a weak, and fake, smile.

" I am too." She said, a little shaken up from what had been adrenalin pulsing through her body.

" No your not. You don't have any reason to be sorry, it's all my fault." He said, moving around the girl and wrapping his arms around his body, slowing moving the both of them back and forth, back and forth.

" I'll leave the two of you be, seems like everything has settled anyways." Adrian smiled as he moved up the stairs and into the boys dorm.

" This is not what your married life will be like." Draco stated to the girl in his arms.

" How the hell do you know that? It may be like this every damn day of our lives, probably will too." Rosabella sobbed out.

" Please don't cry, please Rosie?" Draco begged the girl.

" I-I just can't help it Draco, I _don't _want the rest of my life to be spent fighting the person that I have to live with. The person that I am going to be sharing a bed and possibly children with!" She stammered.

" You know that every couple has a few fighting in the beginning, stating their boundaries and making their places known. You are a stallion, you were born to be free. Me on the other hand, I have a firm grip, I like to have all of the control in the world." He smiled, trying to make the girl smile as well. " We just need to find a place in between that we can both agree on."

" We have been in this _beginning _time for over six months now, Draco! I think that we should know our boundaries by now." Rosabella sighed, removing the tears from her face.

" But we don't, so we fight." He replied softly, moving the hair out of her face and bringing her in close. " It may be like this for a little, but soon we will have a common place where we can both just agree to be at. Promise." He kissed the girl on the temple of her head and smiled.

They sat around in the common room, Rosabella sitting in Draco's comfortable lap, and talked about many different things. Draco called it, getting in touch with that common ground. Rosabella called it couples counseling. But all of the conversations they started always ended with wedding plans, things that they had to make sure that would be done before the wedding date, many different things like that. Which made Rosabella's stomach turn and flop back on itself. Wedding planning made her feel sicker then she ever felt before, it seemed like a death warrant to her. The day that she would never be able to be herself again, the day where she would never make her own choices without having to talk it over with another person again, the day that she would sign her whole life away to another person. The day that she would never be able to run back into George's arms again.

" Well I think that it is time for me to go to bed." Draco said, looking at the clock that read midnight.

" Me too, I'm pretty tired." Rosabella yawned as she moved up the stairs. " Goodnight." She waved to the boy.

" Night Rosie."

The second competition of the Tri-Wizard tournament was upon the students and the champions at the school and all were excited to see who was going to come out the top person. Rosabella did not really care who won, she just wanted to see who would be able to live through the whole thing and who would not. She knew that Harry Potter would have an upper hand, being one of the headmasters, along with much of the wizarding community's, favorite champions. The first had to do with smarts, how to outsmart a dragon and be able to take the egg that they were guarding, to get it and get the clue for this competition. You had to think of a way to get around one of the deadliest things on the face of the planet, make sure that you did not get flamed to death and also had to get something that they would protect with their lives. Without any form of magic and mostly without a wand. Having only your wits to go on and nothing else. Though, many of the champions did not stick to that rule so closely as others, they all lived to tell the tale of that one, for another few hours, maybe.

This was was completely different, this was had nothing to do with smarts or dragons or getting some little eggs or even a clue. This one had to do with points, whoever had the most would go into the next, and final, phase of the competition first and have the upper advantage. If you had the lowest points, well you would be screwed, having to go in as the final person, the last person to have a chance to find the cup. This one had to do with water and time, two things that can kill someone if theirs too much of one and too little of another. Being able to get something that is at the bottom of the lake within an hour, being able to hold your breath for 60 whole minutes, being able to retrieve whatever is under there for you. Being able to battle whatever is waiting for you just under the surface without knowing what it could be first. Remembering that there are few ways to be able to _say _spells underwater to be able to protect yourself from whatever may lurk at the bottom of the lake, trying to keep you from your stolen item.

Rosabella smiled at the twin boys that were making bets of the dock of a a trio of large platforms, trying to make a quick buck was always the Weasly twins way of doing anything. She moved over to them and watched them closely as they made bets with mostly upper class students, talking to them about who they thought would make it out of this competition first, last, or even alive. She smiled as they conned someone would of ten whole gallo's as they walked away she smiled and clapped at the twins, who were counting their profit for the day, knowing that there was no _real _chance of the girl in the competition _winning_ this match. They both looked at her, both with the same confused look on their face, but one with a much happier look in the eye then the other.

" Congrats boys, I think that you would have a great role in politics with the way that you can con people out of their money." She giggled as she clapped for them once again.

" Where would you like to place your bets ma'am?" Fred smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. " I would love to say that the young, strong, and brave Harry Potter may have the best chance of winning this one. He _has _been into places that none of the others have thought about in his wildest dreams, he should know what is going to be under the little old sea."

" I am not putting my bets on _Harry Potter_. Sorry, anyone but him. I would like to be ten gallos on the girl coming up without her item and the big one, whatever his name is, the boy that's not from Hogwarts, he will be the first one up." She smiled as she place twenty pieces of silver into the boys hands. " Don't lose my winnings when I'm correct." She smiled, blushing as her hand and the boy of her dreams hands crossed.

" I hope that you will win, Miss Black." George smiled a slick smile.

" _Miss Black_? When did we get all polite?" Rosabella's cheeks flushed.

" Since a very beautiful woman nearly walked out of my life and I realized that I was a fool to walk out of hers without even trying to get her back. Now I'm being polite to see if it can woo her back to me. Maybe I should go back to my boyish charm, would that would better, Miss Black?" George smirked even more at the girl.

" Oh no. This polite thing is working just fine, if you are talking about me as the girl that you nearly walked out ofs life." She looked down at the ground, hoping she would be right, knowing somehow that she was.

" Oh, you are certainly that girl. Miss Black." George brought the girls hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, making her giggle a slight little giggle. " But I think that you are becoming much more of a very strong and stunningly beautiful _woman. _Yes, I think that is a much better term, don't you think so Fred?" He laughed, looking back to see his brother was looking the complete opposite way, making more bets with other people, leaving his brother to having a moment alone. " Guess not the." He mutter as they both laughed.

" Rosabella!" A voice caught the girl off guard and made her jump out of her skin. " Rosabella, I have been looking all over for you! Common, everyone else is waiting for us and. . . what are you doing with these two?" Draco asked.

" Socializing with my friends. Is that a problem?" She asked looking over at the boy. " And making a few little bets."

" No, not at all. I was just worried about you was all. Please, let me know before you just disappear like that! We are waiting on the middle tower, all the way up the stairs. You cannot miss us, promise." The boy smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

" And the best acting away goes to. . ." The boys both made a drum rolling noise. " Draco Malfoy for his role in ' Lying about everything!'" Fred smiled a little.

" Accepting his award for him is his soon to be ex-finance, Rosabella Black! Common up Rose!" George said as he wrapped his arm around the girls shoulder.

" Soon to be ex?" She asked, blushing a little.

" I will win you over to me." George whispered into her ear " And when I do, you will not be able to be with anyone else but me."


	12. Chapter 12

" No! I will not just stand by and allow all of this to happen, you know just as well as I do that all of this is _wrong _Draco. We need to tell someone!" Rosabella hissed, moving around the chairs and tables in the common room, storming about.

" Well who are we going to tell that will believe us, huh? Who in the world would believe that the Dark Lord is back and is planning on killing Potter on the final challenge? There is no one that would believe us and you know as well as I bloody do that we would be expelled for it. And when it happened we would be put on trial and sent straight to Askaban!" Draco stormed after the girl.

" It would be better to allow someone to know! Besides then we would be along the likings of your estranged Aunt!" Rosabella spat.

" She's one of _your _cousins!" Draco shouted back.

" So crazy runs on _both _sides of the family! Look what our children will look forward to when we get married and start having them!" The girl hissed.

" Who says that I will even have kids with _you_! I would never dream of having sex with someone like you! I don't have a kink for crazy!" He shouted.

" Oh really now! That's why you went off and cheated on me with Pansy!" Rosabella yelled. " Yeah Draco, I know about it, _everyone _knows about _that_!"

" Well you cheated on me with that Wealsy boy! More then once I think!" Draco hissed, making Rosabella stop dead in her tracks, face turning pail as the boy moved closer.

" I had every reason to cheat on you with him. He treated me fairly and_ didn't _use me as a rag doll, like I remember someone else doing me to at the time. So I'm _so _sorry that I ran to someone who showed me a _little _compassion when I needed it because I couldn't deal with the life you were setting up for me!" Rosabella said, trying to caught her breath. " And his name is George!" She shoved past him and moved out of the common room, unsure of where to go.

The snow had come and gone quickly thought the school, winter had treated them well and moved out and allowed spring, bringing on of the students favorite times of year. A time where they were allowed to go out on the weekends and not freeze to death, to be able to watch the flowers come up, and this year the Hogwarts students would have new friends to show all of these things to. The womping willow had many times of the winter flung all of it's snow off on unsuspecting students that came too close to it and it seemed like you could almost hear it laughing at them when the wind blew through the freshly empty branches.

The winter had chilled any form of heated relationships that Rosabella had with either of the two boys. George waited for the right moment to swoop in and take " his girl " back, Rosabella would always stiffen up in potions wondering if today would be the day that he would try to sweep her off of her feet. That day never came. Draco was taking things slowly, inching like a snail around every little bit of the word, as if he was afraid to take things _too _far, _too _soon. With all of the little bickering matched the couple had, it seemed like they were always going to be a first base couple. If the couple could go a few _hours _without disrespecting one around, it seemed like a great day for the both of them. They had a roller coaster relationship, it had it's highs that were so amazing people were jealous of them and their lows where they were at one another's throats.

Rosabella moved out into the opened grass, the ground was still hard and frozen from the winter, but was what Rosabella was looking for: peace. She moved herself in front of one of the trees that was starting to bud little flower petals, this tree always had the move beautiful yellow flowers that moved in a swaying motion in the wind when it was time for the students to leave for summer break. Rosabella sighed as she slid down the tree, allowing her skirt to fly in many different directions and not caring a moment about it. She closed her eyes and listened to the window trying to break her down, the chill of it sending every hair on her body straight up.

" Orchideous." She whispered, pointing her wand to a small patch of grass next to her, watching as a small bunch of tiger lily's popped up and out of the ground.

" Those are beautiful." A quite voice came from behind her, a small blond girl was smiling and pointing to the flowers.

" Thanks." Rosabella shrugged. " I thought that there needed to be a little move color around here."

" What an odd place to put them." She said.

" What?" Rosabella asked, looking at the flowers that seemed to be so normal to here.

" Next to a tree that will soon have flowers coming from it and you decide to place flowers next to it. An odd combination if you ask me." She smiled. " But then again, that's just me."

" What are you doing out here?" Rosabella asked the girl.  
>" I am going to the lake, they have rare types of magical algae down there that I want for a new potion that I am trying out." She girl smiled as she started to walk away, Rosabella thought the girl had been offended with the words she that said.<p>

" Wait! What type of potion." Rosabella asked, being caught off guard and following the girl.

" A potion to repel nargils away from you." She smiled.

" What in the world are nargils?" Rosabella asked, trying to thing of her history of magical creators class.

" They are small little animals that like crawl into your brain." The girls facial reaction never changed, which made Rosabella know that she was not lying.

" Why?" Rosabella asked, looking very confused, still wondering why she had never heard of _nargils _before this day.  
>" Who knows why something would want to crawl into another living things brain." She shrugged, moving her way through the muddle hills.<p>

" Well have you ever seen one?" Rosabella asked the girl.  
>" Only with my special glasses, never in person without them." The girl replied.<p>

" Do you mind if I come with you, maybe even help you with your potion?" Rosabella asked, almost pleading.

" Sure!" The girl smiled.

" I'm Rosabella, Rosabella Black." Rosabella put out her hand.

" Luna." The girl replied but kept walking.

" Nice to meet you Luna." Rosabella smiled.

" You as well, Rosabella." Luna smiled. " Pretty name." She said as they made their way to the lake.

Rosabella had heard plenty about Luna Lovegood, she knew just from the first name and the way that she acted who the girl was. Everyone seemed to call her Loony Luna Lovegood, because even some of the smartest kids in the school thought she was insane and before this day, Rosabella most likely would have never gone anywhere with this girl. Today seemed different though, Rosabella wanted a friend that would not care if she talked for hours on end about something and Luna would never tell anyone about it . . . well besides maybe her nargil friends. She needed someone like Luna, someone who would say the craziest things are the moments where Rosabella thought she was about to cry. It was a win win relationship as long as no one found out about this little friendship.

The spent hours playing in the little pools of water looking for the right amounts of certain amounts of different algae. By the time that they were done Rosabella could not feel her noise, hands, or feet and thought that they were going to fall off, but she did not care, she was happy with a new found friend. Luna and Rosabella talked about many things and Rosabella was shocked that she did not say half as much as Luna, who would tell her all about different magical creatures that Rosabella had no clue about, or even knew if they existed. But there were moments where she would get out all of her emotions and Luna would just let her shove all of this into her ears and allow Rosabella to rant about every little thing and would not say a word until Rosabella was done.

" Do you think that we could start making the potion tomorrow, I mean it is a Sunday and I think that we should get all of this done before most of the algae dies." Rosabella smiled, helping to lug one of the buckets that Luna had down by the lake back of the muddy hills.

" Well of course!" Luna smiled as she stopped.

" What? Are you tired of something?" Rosabella smiled as she looked at the girl, who was now smiling.

" No, I think that we may have help to bring these back to the castle." Luna pointed to two figures that were emerging from a different direction.

" Hello Ladies!" One voice called out.

" And what are you two doing out and about on this fine day, alone?" The other one said, you could almost hear the smile coming from his voice.

" Well hello." Luna said as they came closer.

" We are getting a little bit of whatever this is for a potion that we're working on." Rosabella said, pointing to the bucket.

" A potion for what?" Fred asked as he came into view.

" Nargil repellent." Luna smiled.

" What in the world are nargils?" George said as he came into view, window flushing his face and sweat beading from the top of his forehead.

" You really do not want to know." Rosabella smiled. " And what have you two been doing, that's the better question."

" Nothing good." Fred smiled, looking back into the forest from where they have come from.

" That's for sure." George replied to his brother.

" Why are you two sweating?" Rosabella questioned.

" Running." They both replied.

" From what?" She asked.

" You really do no want to know." George smiled wide.

" Oh common!" Rosabella gave him a soft shove.

" My lips are sealed." George said.

" For now." His brother smiled, picking up the bucket that was at Rosabella's feet. " Let me help you with this Luna." He said as he took one of the two buckets she was holding. " See you two later." He winked to his brother.

" Goodbye Rosabella, I will see you tomorrow?" Luna waved to the girl.

" Of course!" Rosabella smiled.

" Don't keep him out too late!" Fred smiled at the two of them.

" What do you think that is supposed to mean?" Rosabella smiled.

" He thinks that tonights the night." George shrugged.

" Is it?" Rosabella asked, looking into the boys eyes for the answer.  
>" Maybe." He replied with a smile.<p>

" Why won't you give me a straight up answer?" She questioned.

" Maybe because I do not even know if tonights the night. We will have to see where things take us." He took the girl by the hand. " So I heard from one of the first years that you and Draco were having a pretty heated argument?" He stated more then asked.

" You heard about that?" She flushed.

" I think that everyone in the basement could _hear _that. You two were pretty loud, I'm surprised that some of the teachers did not come down to make sure that the both of you were still alive!" George laughed.

" Damn." She blushed.

" I want to show you something." He smiled as he gripped onto her hand tighter and moved back down the hill before taking a left and going a different direction.

They moved along the hills and around the woods till they came to a small shack, the one that the grounds keeper had as a living area, all to himself on the side of the school. Most people did not venture this far away from the school grounds, but Rosabella knew this area well, she liked to listen to the tall man plan his music and sometimes came along and pet his dog while he was teaching one of his classed. But never did Rosabella and the man ever met up, she was a little afraid of the giant but did not know why she would ever be afraid of him. From what she knew, he was a really nice guy, but never tried hard enough to meet him. George brought her right up to the mans front door, knocked once, stated that it was him and walked right into the mans home!

" Well hello there, and who do we have with us tonight George." The man asked.

" I'm Fred! Common Hargid!" George smiled as Rosabella elbowed him in the gut.

" Hello, I'm Rosabella." She smiled as she shook the mans giant hand.

" Pleasure to meet you." He smiled back at her.

" Well _George _brought us here and I'm not quite sure why he did." She shrugged.

" What in the world is that thing?" She asked as she said a pale creature came from one of the smaller rooms of the house.

" A mooncalf." George smiled.

" Wh-what?" Rosabella asked as the thing got closer. " Will it hurt me?" She asked as she moved behind George.

" No, this one just a little baby. One of the mooncalfs in the forest had a full litter of them, this one got lost from it's mother. I tried to bring them back together, but the mother just would not take him back because he seemed too much like a human." The giant man said. " So George here thought that you may like it as a gift." She smiled as she looked back over to the boy.

" It's cute and dances in the dark too. I mean look at it's cute bug-eyed face and tell me that you could ever say no to such a thing like that!" George said as he picked up the tiny gray cow-like animal.

" I guess that I never could, but where will I put it until school ends. You know that we are not allowed to have another animals that aren't on the list in school!" Rosabella smiled as she grew the spindly legged animal into her arms.

" I'll be happy to take care of im' till the end of the year!" The man smiled. " He's too cute to just send out in the rain."

" Really? Thank you so much!" Rosabella smiled. " He'll love it on the farm that me and mother have on the outsides of Scottland, it's so beautiful there this time of the year. The city will be a little harder to keep him in line, but I think that if should be easy to figure out. I mean it is a big enough house!" Rosabella smiled so wide.

" Theres just one last thing that you need to do Rose." George smiled as the girl looked up from her new pet.

" And what would that be?" She smiled.

" Give it a name." He smiled back at the girl.

" Oh. . . um yeah, I have never really been good with names before." She shrugged. " What do _you _think that I should name it?" She asked.

" Oh . . . I don't know. um. . ."

" I'll name it after you then!" Rosabella said after a long moment of silence.

" Why!" George asked, acting offended.

" Well I mean you did give me this gift, so I think that I should honor you by naming it after you. Think of it as a thank you gift." Rosabella smiled as she turned back to the creature. " Right Goerige?" She petted it's noise with his finger.

" You two should be going soon, it'll be time for all students to be in their dorms soon and you still have a pretty long walk back to the castle. He'll be just fine here with me and Fang." He turned to the dog that was sitting in the chair.

" Thank you." Rosabella said as she placed the odd animal on the ground.

" Anytime." The man replied.

" Goodnight!" George waved from the hill to the man.

" Night to the both of you!" He waved back at the two teenagers.

" So what? Were you two trying to make sure that the mother did not come back for the baby today? Was that why you were in the forest?" Rosabella smiled as they moved.

" No. We were trying to get another for Fred's girlfriend, but we couldn't find them." George laughed.

" Aw. And I thought that you were just trying to be a sweetheart and get me something unique." She laughed.

" Well I guess that you thought wrong." He shrugged.

" I really do like your gift. You know I'll bring him back for spring break. We are going to the farm house and I think that it would be the perfect time to bring him up there, don't you think! You should come with us! So that he can have more then one friendly face up there that he knows! We have plenty of guest bedrooms!" She looked at the boys face who was looking upset and confused. " What? Did I say something?" She asked.

" What would your mother say if you brought home a _boy_?" He asked. " One that is not the one that you are supposed to be marrying? I mean even worse then that is that our families really don't have a very good past together, well I mean Draco's side of the family and mine, they have a pretty much hate hate type of thing going on." He moved his hand through his hair. " She'd probably hate my guts and kick me out." He sighed.

" No she would not! George she would love you from the beginning because you are my friend, one of the first people that I have brought home from school that I did not know from when I was in diapers and learning to walk. She'll be thrilled to know that I even _have _friends here, not that you are who you are or for what gender that you are. Hell just throw a little of the twin charm that you have on her and she'll fall in love with you even more." She moved in closer to the boy. " Like I did." She whispered.

" Do you really think it's that easy? To just give a little of a smile, throw a little charm in, and reel in the girl?" He asked, placing a strong hand on her hip.

" Yep." She smiled.

" And what is this with _did _love me?" He asked.

" Whoever said that I_ don't_?" She replied.


	13. Chapter 13

They moved together, close but not close enough for one another, smiling and holding their breath over every bump on the tracks. They were some of the last on the train that was leaving for home for spring break. The rest of the Weasly's, including Fred, were staying back at the school to help Harry and to get their studying done at school. George would be staying in the guest house at Rosabella's house and both of their guts were turning at the thought of it. Rosabella had yet to tell Draco about the guest that they would be sharing for the next week.

" Where shall we sit?" George asked.  
>" Anywhere that we can find an open place I guess." Rosabella shrugged as they went from place to place looking for familiar faces and open seating.<p>

" There's Adrian, he always saves me a seat." She smiled as she waved over to her friend in cart to himself.

" Thank god for that boy." George said as he slipped his way through the door and into the seat opposite to the friend.

" Aren't you thankful that you are friends with a guy like me?" Adrian smiled widely as the girl sat down next to George.

" Extremely. Now close that shade." She smiled as she slut the door and closed the shade on that as well.

" Why?" Adrian said as he stood up and slowly made the room dark.

" Because," Rosabella placed her hand in her large purse she had been carrying and pulled out George, the mooncow. He made a slight noise before opening his eyes and looking around the darkened room.

" What the hell?" Adrian asked, moving slightly away from Rosabella and her cow.

" His name it George, he is a nocturnal creature, and is cute as hell and don't you try to deny it. That's why we need there to be no lights because he likes it dark and because no one can know that I'm sneaking him home with me." Rosabella smiled as she tickled the little creatures chin and it made a sigh.

" How in the world did you get that thing anyway?" He asked.

" That would be me." George raised his hand with a smile.

" Do I want to know how?" Adrian asked.

" Why is it that people _always _think that I have done something bad to get something? I mean really!" George laughed.

The cow, how could still see a sliver of light, curled up on what he thought to be his mothers lap, and fell back asleep quickly, tucking his legs under neigh him. Rosabella smiled, watching the cows sleep as the boys talked and talked about many different things. She did not have a care in her mind about the tournament, knowing what would happen, and not being able to say a thing to anyone. She got into a little bit of their conversation about quidditch, but her head was in the clouds, thinking about many different things about many different people.

She zoned out of what they were talking about and started to think about the day that she was gotten the cow, only a month ago and yet it seemed like forever ago in her mind. The way that he had smiled at her, the way that they were just inches from one another's frame, his hand softly touching his face and cupping it around her cheekbone, smiling at her in a way that she had never seen before. Then it happened, the thing that she refused to really think about, the thing that she had tried to erase so many times from her mind.

" _So you are saying that you still do love me then?" George smiled._

" _How can I not love you George, you are the only one that truly understands me here." Rosabella blushed, moving the hair out of her face._

" _You are the only girl that I think that I will ever love in this way." He whispered._

" _What way is that?" She questioned, unsure of what he meant. _

" _I would give up my life for you and would not give one single care about doing it. No doubt." He kissed her ear with those words._

" _Why would you do something so crazy like that for a girl like me, someone you have not known for even a year?" She asked._

" _When you are in love with someone, true love, you would do anything, give anything, be anything, for that person. I am willing to give you anything to make you happy and keep you safe." He said, she could feel his breath. His lips, less then an inch from hers._

" _Then I guess that I love you, truly love you." She smiled lightly._

" _That's what I've been waiting to hear." He smiled as he kissed her on the lips. _

Rosabella sighed, knowing that there was no way to turn back time and change all of the things that had happened. To change the way that her and her friends relationship had been changing and changing. She hated that she was in the middle of a war between her own thoughts, the way that she would never truly be able to chose between Draco, the man that her mother had chosen for her, and George, the person that her heart had chosen for her. It would never work out that she could have both in her life, when in public, married to Draco Mafloy, in love with Draco, and devoted to him. When in private, married to George, the one that she truly wanted and needed to be with. She laid her head down on the boys lap, laying on her side and having George, the mooncow, right at her side. Before very long the girl was in deep sleep. Forgetting all of the things that had happened, all of the things that would be happening soon.

" _You know what I love this time of the year?" Her mother asked._

" _What's that?" She asked._

_ They were at their house on the country side, under a sun umbrella and sipping on sweet ice tea. Her mother had a giant sun hat on and they were both in long, flowing, sun dresses. Her's in a lightly, almost baby blue, her mothers white with yellow polka dots. The sun was beating down on them and there was only one cloud, off in the distance, it was a hot summer day, another time of year that Rosabella loved, because it meant that there was no school, no worries, not a care in the world. _

" _No matter where I am, you will always be there, by my side." Her mother smiled from the other side of the table. _

" _And the tea is always good." Rosabella laughed, looking around to see all of the green grass and to see someone running through the grass at them._

" _Oh look there!" Her mother smiled, standing up from under the umbrella, and waving at the boy. " Hello!" _

" _Who is it Mum?" Rosabella looked out to see George coming from the grass, holding onto his neck." Mum! Mum! It's George! He's hurt I think." Rosabella stood quickly and moved to the side of their balcony to get a better look at the boy._

" _Oh look at him, trying to get back to you in time. How silly of him. Doesn't he know that even if he does make it back that we will just simply re-slit that neck of his and send him back the way that he came." Her mother said as she went to the balcony where her daughter was._

" _You did this to him? How could you?" She screamed at her mother as she tried to get to the boy. " George! George! Run!" She screamed, but the boy just kept running towards them.  
>" He got in the way. He needed to be removed." Her mother smiled. <em>

" _Get out of my way!" She yelled, trying to push her mother out of the way, shoving and scratching._

" _Rosabella!" The boy coughed as blood came from his throat. _

" _George! Run!" She yelled back the the boy. " They are trying to kill you!" She cried out as she mother called for someone else.  
>" No! I need to tell you-" He was cut off.<em>

_ A black figure, that was all that it was, came from behind Georg's body. He moved quickly, bringing a knife from out of no where and moving it along George's neck, making the gash in his neck thicker, the blood coming out faster then before. Rosabella fell to the ground and started to scream, crying and yelling. Each time she tried to get up, her legs would stop moving and she would fall back to the ground, unable to do anything about it. She could hear the boy coughing up blood from below her, listening to the love of her life dying and not being able to even comfort him in his final seconds. _

" _Rosabella!" _

" _Rose!" _

" _Huh?" Rosabella looked up to the sky._

" _Common! Rose!" _

" Wake up!" She was shook out of her dream by the boy she just saw die.

" Oh thank god!" She flung her arms around the boy and smiled, feeling a moist feeling on her cheeks.

" What were you dreaming about?" Adrian asked when the girl had finally calmed down. " We thought that we were going to have to go find one of the professors that was going home for break and have them come in and calm you down."

" To be honest." The girl took in a deep sigh. " I just don't know what happened in that dream. It was so odd and I hope that it will never happen again." She shrugged.

" It was just a dream." George smiled as he kissed the girls temple and allowed her to rest her head back down on his lap.

" You had George all freaked out." Adrian smiled as Rosabella looked up at the boy.

" No, no. Not me. The cow." George blushed as he pointed under the seat to where the other George was hiding.

" Oh my god! I'm so sorry Georgie!" Rosabella said as she picked up the little gray cow from under the seat and placing him under her jacket to calm him down.

" Though I was a little worried as well." George whispered, slowly petting the girls dampened hair.

" I'm sorry George." She smiled.

" There you are!" A new voice called as a gush of wind came through the door. " I have been looking all over-"

" Hello." George smiled as he looked down at the girl in his lap.

" Weasly." Draco Malfoy replied. " Would you mind getting my girlfriend out of your lap? Please?" He asked.

" No, I think that he is rather comfortable." Rosabella gave a smug smile.

" Rosie." He hissed.

" No." She stated and Draco sighed.

" I have been looking all over for you and I come and find you in another mans lap! Really Rosie?" Draco sighed out.

" Pretty much." She shrugged. " It is what it is and I cannot explain it any better then you have." She smiled.

" You try to get me upset. Well come along, we will be getting their soon and all of our other friends have been looking for you." Draco said, pulling on her arm.  
>" You mean all of <em>your <em>friends, and no. I am happy just where I am Draco, and I do not plan on moving until we are at the station. Besides, George here does not have a clue on what my mother looks like." She smiled up at the red haired boy.

" And why in the world would George here need to know what _you _mother looks like?" He asked.

" Because he will be staying in my guest house for the week and sending the whole week with us! Isn't that wonderful Draco?" Rosabella said happily.

" Terrific. Does you mother know that _George_ will be coming home with you, spending time with you, and will be around you constantly. Which I do not approve of, just by the way." Draco asked.

" She does." George cut it. " She's rather thrilled to have one of Rose's friends come over, and I don't think that she gives a damn about what you think because, after all, before just about-" George looked down at his wrist as if he had a watch on " - five minutes ago."

" How dare you be so rude-" Draco standed to bring out his wand.

" There you are Rosabella! We have been looking all around for you!" Another voice cut in and looking into the room.

" You as well Pansy." Rosabella said in a monotone. " I bet the two of you have just been looking so hard, together, for me."

" Oh we've been looking hard. You are one tough girl to find, that's for sure. Right Draco?" Pansy asked.

" Right." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

" Well looks like, since the two of you have found me, that you should be getting back to your seats. Since we will be there very soon and all. We'll catch up with you guys later I guess." She smiled and waved them off.

" Bye Draco, see you later tonight." Rosabella smiled at the boy, glaring at the girl, as they both walked away together. " I hate her." She hissed after the door had shut.

" What was that last bit about?" Adrian asked.

" Because I hate her, I want to make sure she knows that he is _mine_. Not hers for the taken either. Just mine." She said.

" You are so odd." George smiled.

" You say that now, just wait till you have known her for as long as I have." Adrian smiled.

This time when the boys talk, Rosabella kicked in and allowed herself to join in the conversations. They got into the station and Rosabella, stashing Georgie into her purse, moved with George and Adrian off of the train and made sure that she would not catch anything from Draco in the near future by finding her mother before Draco could.

Her mother still looked the same as she had when they had last meet before school started. Same look of all of her family really, black hair, pale in the face, and a strong looking face. It was in the Black family line to look like this, and many other traits that came along with the family name as well. Her mother smiled and hugged her tightly as Rosabella ran up to her and embraced the hug. Her mother examined the girl with her eyes and looked over her friend at the same time. Smiling and holding onto her daughter as if she were a prise that she would fight for.

" You look so good." Her mother whispered. " How did the creature survive the ride in?" She whispered quieter.

" He did just find Mum, wait till you see this cute little thing." She smiled back at her mother. " Mum," She took a step back from her mother and back in place with her friend. " This is George Weasly."

" Pleasure to meet you Ma'am." He shook her mothers hand and her mother smiled. " I have heard so much about you from Rose here."

" Only good I hope." She smiled a friendly smile.

" Only good."  
>" I don't think that I need an introduction after all of these years." Adrian cut in and gave Rosabella's mother a hug.<p>

" Good to see you again Hun." Her mother smiled, rubbing the boys back.

" You too." He smiled as he moved away, picking up his belongings. " Well I must be going, my mother is waiting and we all know how she gets."

" Well we will be seeing you on Wednesday, correct?" Her mother asked.

" Oh, of course. Mother is so thrilled to hear about it that she would not miss it for the world!" Adrian said with a wave.  
>" Mum." Rosabella stated.<p>

" Hm?" Her mother returned the conversation back to the three of them.

" What is happening on Wednesday?" She asked.

" A party." Her mother smiled.

" What type of a party Mother?" Rosabella questioned.

" You will have to wait and see my dear." She smiled. " We really must be getting that creature back to the house before someone notices that your purse is moving."

" And mooing." George smiled.

" Well we do one want anyone to look into that and see that thing looking at them." Her mother gave a faint laugh. " But to see the look on the Muggle's face that would try and open it. Priceless."

The made their way to one of the many Black manors that they were in position of and Rosabella could feel George's mouth fall to the floor as he first saw the manor from the back of the car. Rosabella gave a faint laugh and pushed him out of the car, making her way towards the house and showing her way through it, saying hello to all of the house elves that she passed. She out of the back of the house, down the stairs, and moved through the long grass that flowed out there. Smiling as she saw George following. She motioned for him to follow and he ran through the tall grass chasing after the girl.

" Isn't this place beautiful?" She asked.

" Breath taken." He replied.

" I love it here so much!" She moved around in a circle.

" It is nice." He smiled as he picked the girl up in the air and moved through the grass and laid her down in the middle of the field, laying down next to her.

" I used to come out here as a kid and just watch the clouds forever. Or in the days where I would changed into my other form, I would run around and play for hours, running all around and playing with all of the birds." She remembered the past and smiled, unlatching her purse and allowing the cow to hide under her jacket from the sun rays.  
>" So you've known that you had something special for awhile huh?" George asked her.<p>

" I guess." She shrugged. " Mum always said I did and I guess that I believed it. I've always known that I could change shape into a dog, never can remember when I started to do it though. I guess that I was pretty young though."

" Oh. Interesting." He smiled and turned on his side towards the girl.

" What?" She smiled back and looked at the boy, confused.

" So where is this guest house that I have been hearing about." He asked.

" Over there, it has the most beautiful view from the master bedroom." She replied pointed to the area where the white stoned house was, less then ten feet from the manor and a connection from the house to the manor.

" You mean that there is more then one bedroom?" George asked.

" Well yes. Why?" Rosabella asked.

" More placed for us to sleep in when you sneak into the house at night." He kissed her on the lips and ran towards the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Rosabella looked up from her pillow to see the redheaded boy next to her, sleeping with a slight smile on his face. Rosabella gave him a kiss on the forehead, slipping out of the red silk sheets and working her way through the dark bedroom. The two teens had gone nothing but talked and played around the guest house all night, but soon after midnight it had become tiering and the teens found themselves wrapped into one another's bodies, soon finding sleep in the comfort of one another's arms. Rosabella knew that she would have to leave the boy where he laid and sneak back into her own room before her mother, or anyone else, would notice that she had been gone all night. Hoping that no one had noticed that she had been gone already.

Moving quickly through the house and making sure not to run into any of the house elves, she ran right into her room and quickly changing into her night clothes, then jumping into her queen sized bed. She could hear people downstairs, the elves were rushing around getting ready for breakfast. From across the hall, her mother was taken a shower, singing one of the songs that she had always sang. Rosabella knew that her mother would be coming in soon to wake her, breakfast would be ready soon and then it would be off for a long day of god knows what, with her mother it would never be known. Rosabella buried herself under the sheets and pillows that had been propped onto her bed and refused to think of the week when it did not involve George in it.

" Rosabella! Are you _still _sleeping? I thought that I already came in there and woke you up! Come to think about it. . . I did come in here already! Common Rosabella, we have company coming over!" Her mother said in a cheerful mood. Rosabella buried her head deeper into her pillow cave.

" Who's coming over?" She mumbled.

" The Malfoys are coming over for brunch and they will be expect you there as well. Now up! You must be looking sharp for when they arrive!" Her mother went around the room, opening shades, and letting light shine through the windows that went up the the ceiling. " And get George up as well, he will be coming over for brunch as well. As our welcomes guest."

" Okay Mum." Rosabella hissed.

" Well. Get up, make yourself look presentable. They will be here in a little over an hour." Her mother left the room without another word.

" Excellent." Rosabella sighed. " Not even a little more sleep."

Rosabella undressed and crawled into her own personal bathroom and straight into the shower. Allowing the heat of the water to fall onto her body and wake her up she moved slowly. When she was done she allowed her body to dip off water droplets. Moving to the full body mirror she looked at herself in it. Black marks wrapped around her body in places where clothes hide them from sight. Rosabella cringed as she touched one of the bruises that wrapped around her ribcage. She cried out, moving towards her wardrobe and taking out a vile that had her homemade anti-bruising potion inside. She rubbed in on her deep marks she had, allowing it to work through her body and covering up all of the things that another had done to her.

" Rose? You in there?" A voice asked from the door. George's voice.

" Um. Yeah. Hand on a minute. I need to get dressed." She rushed to place the bottle back into her wardrobe.

" You know that I do not care if you are dressed or not. It's not like I haven't seen it all before." He laughed from the other side of the door.

" Well. . ."

" I'm coming in!" He smiled as he opened the door. Rosabella rushed into her bathroom and rushed to put on some clothing. " Oh common! That's not even fair!"

" Oh, like you walking in without permission is _fair_?" Rosabella laughed as the boy tried to open the locked door. " And don't even think about trying to use magic on that lock!" She smiled.

" Whys that?" He asked.

" Because I know that you do not have your wand on you." She smiled lightly.

" Oh? And how do you know that?"

" Because I stole it from you before I left last night." She smiled, holding hid wand in the air.

" You didn't?" Hew asked through the door.

" Of course I did!" She laughed as she got on her nightgown and unlocked the door, still holding the boys wand in her hand. " Would you like it back?"

" Yes."

" What are you willing to do for it?" She asked, waving it in front of him.  
>" Anything." He gave Rosabella a look of honesty.<p>

" I'll hold you to that you know." She smiled.

" Anything." He said once again.

" Fine. But you better set up one amazing date." She smiled as she gave the boy back his wand. " Now go. I have to get ready. We have _guests _coming over for brunch. And the two of us have been asked to join them." She rolled her eyes.

" Who are these wonderful guests? Should I even bother to ask?" He asked.

" No." She hissed as she threw a sun dress onto the bed.

" Gotcha." George smiled as he looked down at what he was wearing. A dress long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. " Will this do for looking _fancy_?" He asked.

" You don't have to look fancy and yes, it will do." She smiled as she pushed the boy out of the room and sighed at the door. Knowing that was much to close for her comfort.

The abuse did not stop, it nearly took a break for a little while. The last fight that the couple had went from bad to worse within a matter of minutes. It was a blur to Rosabella, one minute they were arguing with one another, yelling and bickering and then the next moment she was on the ground. Rosabella refused to just lay there though, this time she got up and fought back. She slapped him in the face and that's when it took a turn for the worst. Draco hit her in the gut, multiple times, until Rosabella was gasping for air, begging for the boy to stop. He only hit her once in the face, allowing blood to come from her lip, and then, just like that, Draco left the girl, alone in the valley near the school grounds. Draco had done that over a week ago, mark from that slap that Rosabella have given to him lasted for less then a day, the marks from the abuse he put her through was barley starting to heal.

" That was too close. How could I be so stupid." She muttered as she placed on her sun dress, putting a little make-up on her face to look the way that her mother thought was presentable.

The guests came over at exactly ten thirty in the morning, being welcomed in by one of the house elves and entered, judging everything that was around them. Rosabella and George looked at the family from the top of the stairs, in a hidden place. The husband and wife were bickering at one another, looking like an older version of Rosabella and Draco, the wife listening to all of the things that her husband had to say and listening to the judgment that was coming. Draco stood behind the two of them, looking around at all of the pictures of Rosabella's family and smiling at some of them. Rosabella shuttered each time her smiled, moving inches closer to George each time. Her mother soon came out of one of the other rooms from below and welcomes the guests, telling them that Rosabella and George would be down soon.

" Well I did not know that there would be _others _here. Did you Lucius?" His mother, Narcissa said.

" Well yes, Rosabella brought home a friend from school for the break." Her mother smiled

" How, sweet of her." Draco hissed.

" Very." Her mother smiled.

" We better go. I can slice the tension with a butter knife." Rosabella nudged George.

" I could slice it with a bird feather." George smiled as he followed the girl down the stairs.

" Good morning everyone." Rosabella smiled as she made her way next to her mother. " I hope that you found this place alright." She smiled towards the family.

" It look a little looking for, but it is rather lovely up here." Narcissa smiled.

" You look beautiful today Darling." Draco smiled as he went over to the girl and wrapped his arm around the girl.

" Thanks." She smiled.

" Well then, we will be eating on the patio." Her mother smiled as she showed them the way.

" Can't wait to get the dress off of you later." Draco whispered as he kissed the girls ear.

" Draco, there are people around." Rosabella tried to move away from the boy but was pulled back into his arms in a tighter grip.

" Like your little boy toy? Huh?" He asked.

" Shut up." She hissed as the moved outside where food had been placed on a white table cloth.

The brunch went over well, there was talking between almost everyone out there. Mostly about how beautiful things were around here, the food, and about the wedding. The one thing that Rosabella wanted to stay clear of was the wedding, and that was the main topic that came up. So many things about the wedding, how soon one person wanted it, how much later another person wanted it to be, what the main colors were going to be. Draco and Rosabella did not have one word in the conversation, they were only allowed to listen to their parents talk about the many different things. George sat next to Rosabella and picked at the plate of what little food he had left and listened in silence.

" I feel like they are talking about the bloody queens wedding or something." Rosabella whispered to George.

" Right? How much money do they think that they need to spend on a teenage couples wedding?" He replied.

" Seems like an arm and a leg from everyone." She smiled. " Wanna get outta here?" She asked the boy.  
>" You know it." He smiled. " Where to?"<p>

" Wait and see." She smiled as she turned her attention to the other conversation going on.

" Yes well I think that the wedding dress should be more traditional, long and flowing not any of this to the kneecap crap that I hear people are doing now." Narcissa stated.

" I completely agree with you Narcissa, I think that _my _wedding dress should at least go to my ankles, it shows a sort of respect I guess you could say. But if you would excuse us, I promised that I would show George a private tour of the grounds around here. See we have a horse stable just down there and I promised that I would teach him how to ride one without making a fool of him. So I'll say it now because I doubt we'll be back in time to see you all leave, thanks for coming." Rosabella smiled as she stood up from the table, George follow, as they left the group watching them leave.

" Rosabella." Her mother stopped them.

" Yes?" Rosabella's shoulder tightened.

" Why don't you bring Draco along with you? Allow him to get used to the grounds as well?" Her mother smiled.

" That would be a wonderful idea Mother!" Rosabella clapped her hands together. " Oh. But wait, there are only two horsed here and I doubt that Draco would like to ride a horse with George, since I have to watch over him. But I mean we will have _so _much time to get used to the grounds once were married." Rosabella smiled. " Goodbye!" Rosabella drabbed onto George's arm and dragged him back into the house and straight back into her room.  
>" You are brilliant!" He smiled as he picked her up and spun her around.<p>

" Thanks." She blushed as she stripped off her dress, knowing that the potion had taken effect already. " Have you ever ridden a horse before?" She asked as she moved her way into her closet.

" Never." He smiled as his eyes watched her move.

" Well you are in for a treat. See Hazel is my horse and shes a very nice horse, don't get me wrong, but she does not take to new people riding her. So you will have to deal with Rocket." Rosabella smiled as she pulled on one of her old band shirts and a pair of blue jeans.

" Rocket?" He questioned as she came out of her closet, pulling on the last bit on her shirt.

" Yes, I named him but he is my mothers. When we got him I was big in astronomy. Don't ask me why but I wanted to grow up and become an rocket scientist.

" Interesting. Say, what'd you do right there?" George asked as he pocket the girls rib, where the darkest bruise had been. Rosabella let out a yelp.

" Well I don't know. I must've bumped against something." She shrugged and pulled some socks on over her feet.

" Right. Why don't I believe that?" He questioned.

" I do not know. Why don't you believe that Mr. Weasly?" She smiled.

" Maybe because you have an ex-abusive crazy boyfriend downstairs?" He smiled.

" Only crazy?" She looked up a the boy.

" Wanna list of the things that I would _love _to call him?" He asked as the girl shook her head. " So what's it like to ride a horse?"

" It's like riding a broomstick that moved on it's own will and on a really windy day." She smiled as she moved down the stairs. " You'll do fine."

" Now, why don't _I _believe _that _Miss Black?" He questioned.

" Because you have every right not to believe that." She smiled. " Stay here while I get some things for us to eat for lunch."

The couple rode horses for hours after George had found his rhythm and pace that he could ride on the horse without falling off. They made their wall all along the grounds until they came to a small, shaded meadow with a little river next to it for the horses to drink They had decided that this would be the placed that they would have lunch and that they would stay here for a little before heading back to the house. Rosabella was so proud of George for how much he had learned together, how many times he had fallen off of the horse and gotten right back up until he learned. She set a long blanket, that she had been carrying with her, on the ground and sat on it with the boy.

" You are a master at that aren't you?" The boy asked her.

" What?" She asked.

" Anything that you set your mind to. I mean you are a brilliant chaser, you can sing, you are amazing with potions, and now you're telling me that you can ride a horse as well?" He smiled. " What _can't _you do?" He asked.  
>" Pick my own future. Be in love with the person that I want to be in love with. Become what I want to be in life." She smiled, looking down at the backpack she had in her hands. " Be with you in public."<p>

" One day you will be able to do all of those things." He smiled, holding her chin in her hands and bringing his lips to hers.

They laid on the blanket, allowing the horses to move around eating the grass that was around them and started to talk about hopes and dreams. What they wanted to achieve in life and what they wished would be able to come true. It seemed for the couple that they laid there, Rosabella on George's chest, for hours without worrying about anything besides the other persons comfort. Soon the talking started to turn into kissing, the kissing into touching, and the touching into taking off clothing. .  
>" George. . . we have to get going soon. My mother will be expect us before it gets dark and we have a long ride back to the house." Rosabella moaned to George.<p>

" So you want me to stop?" George looked up from the girls chest.

" You know that we have to." She moaned again.  
>" That's not a yes or no." He smiled.<p>

" George!" She moaned out.

" Fine." He sighed as he started to pull his shirt on. " But we will be continuing this once we get back to the house."

" Fine!" She said as she started pulling clothes on and getting all of the things together.

The ride back to the house took a long longer then what was expected. When they got back the the house it was completely dark out and Rosabella's mother was ready to send all of the house elves out to find the couple. Surprisingly though, they still had house guests over, that were going to be staying over. Rosabella looked at George as her heart broken, knowing that there would be not finishing what they had started in the meadow now that this news had come up. Lucius and Narcissa in the guest bedroom that they had in the house, and Draco sleeping in the same bed as Rosabella.

" Since you two will be married this summer. We thought that it would not be _that _much of a problem to have you two sleeping in the same bed for one little night!" Her mother smiled as Rosabella sat next to George at the dinner table.

" What?" Rosabella choked as she heard the news. " This summer? I thought that we had all agreed on after Draco and I had gotten out of school. When we would be more settled down!" Rosabella questioned as she looked from face to face.

" Well we all just agreed that the sooner the better, after all, it will give the two of you more time to get used to being married this summer then when you would both be looking for jobs and worrying about so many things." Her mother smiled back at her.

" Oh yes Dear. You will be moving in with us until we can find you and Draco a little home to live in!" Narcissa smiled.

" I. . . I need some fresh air. Please excuse me." She pushed herself away from the table and rushed out the door as quickly as she could.


	15. Chapter 15

Rosabella stayed outside for a long time until the middle of the night, when she slipped back into the house and outside and into the guest house, where she found George, sleeping on the couch in the living room. She smiled as she sat at the foot of the couch and watched the boy sleep. He laid there, his chest slowly move in and out as he slept in harmony. Rosabella smiled as she moved his foot around, trying to get the boy up. George moved, shuffling in his sleep, before sighing and wakening up a little, batting his eyes around, startled.

" Good morning?" He asked.

" More like good, three o'clock." She smiled back at him. " What are you doing sleeping on the couch. Don't you know that you have more then one bed to chose from to sleep in. So why the couch?" She smiled, looking down at him.

" Because I wanted to make sure that you were alright. I saw you go off in that direction." The boy pointed out the window to the woods. " So I watched out the window while I watched a little TV. But I guess that I fell asleep." Rosabella looked to see that the TV to see that it really was on and started to smile.

" Well thanks for your concern."

" So what are you doing here? Also, where did you go?" George asked.

" You really do not want to know where I was. I'm here because I wanted to make sure you made it through the rest of the dinner without me and I wanted to spend at much time with you as possible before I would be permanently chained down to Draco." She looked down at her hands.

" I'll find a way to get you out of this, if it's the last thing that I do." The boy smiled, sitting up and pulling the girl into his lap. " Promise."

" Don't keep a promise and that you know you will have to break." Rosabella mumbled.

" I wont break this promise." He laughed and kissed the girl.

" How do you know?" She asked.

" Because I love you and I wont stop till I have you forever." This made the girl smile almost as much as it did George.

The teenagers got caught up in one another's bodies and the sheets that night. Allowing passion to take over, even it if was for just one more night. It was much more intense then the last time, less pain and more pleasure for them both. They both did not care about what would happen tomorrow, next week, or next year, at the moment all that they cared about was one another and the noises that were coming from one another's mouths. They stayed in their passion until the sun came up and the two awoke from their slumber.

" What did we do last night?" Rosabella asked.

" What _didn't _we do last time?" George asked. " Look at your hair." He smiled pointing towards the mirror.

" Oh my god!" She laughed as she looked at her mess she called hair.

" Yeah, you really need a shower, or a brush." The boy laughed.

" Or a pair of scissors!" Rosabella laughed. " I guess I need to sneak back into my house then." She sighed. " Before anyone notices that I have been gone all night."

" Probably a good idea." George smiled, bringing the girl in and kissing her on the lips.

" Meet you at breakfast?" She smiled

" Of course." He kissed her again as the both started dress.

" Hey George?" Rosabella asked, looking over her shoulder to see the boy placing her boxers on.

" Yes Love?" He smiled as he as the girl looking.

" remember when you said that you loved me? Well you still loved me I guess is a better term of it?" She asked as the boy nodded. " Well I still love you too ya know? No matter how I marry, I will love you more." She smiled.

" I still have a promise to keep." George looked the girl in the eye.

" Good luck with that." She smiled.

" Thanks. I'll need it."

Rosabella slipped into her house and into the first shower that she could find that was not being used. She found it on the seconds floor on the opposite side of the house from her room. She knew that if she even tried to get into her room that there would be a chance of having to explain herself to him and why she looked like that. It would be too much to have to answer, too much that she would have to fill in the blanks for and too many things that she did not want to have to do. So she find in the bathroom on the other side of the house and stayed in the heat of the water for as long as she thought that she could before escaping the heated bathroom and slipping into her room with just a towel on where she was met with another boy, the one that she did into want to have see her naked.

" Where were you all the night?" He smiled from the bed. " I was waiting."

" Mostly outside." She sighed. " Then I came in and fell asleep on the couch. I uh. . . I didn't want to wake you up by getting into bed with you. So I decided that the couch was better." She smiled.

" Thanks really nice of you. But we are going to be married soon and I mean, we will have to get used to one another coming into bed. Don't worry about it." He smiled.

" Okay." She replied. " Now turn around or look away or something, because I wanna get changed."

" Okay. I'll cover my eyes. Just for you." He smiled, placing his hands over his eyes. " So I was thinking that after breakfast today, me and you could just hang out with one another. There is something that I really wanna tell you about. That is if you and George don't already have something planned."

" We don't. What is it that you wanna tell me about?" She asked.

" Just about us, ya know. You'll have to wait and see what the rest is it about." He move around a little, making Rosabella get dressed quicker. " Are you done yet?"

" Almost." She smiled as she pulled on a new shirt. " Done!" She laughed.

" Good." Draco got out of the large bed and moved over to her. " I really don't think that I have to do this anyway but-" Draco got down on one knee and took out a little black box, opening it to see a blue gem. " It's a blue diamond, like the one from that movie Titanic. I thought that you would like it." He smiled as he placed it on her left hand ring finger.

" It's beautiful!" She smiled lightly.

" I'm glad you think so." Draco smiled. " Now common, our parents will be waiting and I still need to get into something a little more respectable.

After breakfast the couple said their goodbyes to everyone at the table and started to walk all around the grounds of Rosabella's farm house. Looking through the woods around to find little George, who still came inside during the day to sleep in the protection of Rosabella's dark room. Draco liked the idea that George had given the girl such an amazing gift, though he did not know the full details of it. Draco and Rosabella moved the mooncow into the house and upstairs before anyone really saws him because his parents did not need to know what types of creatures she had brought home from school. George did seem to take a liking to the boy as he jumped up onto Rosabella's bed and burrowed his way under all of her many blankets that were sprawled all around the bed. Soon after George had fallen into a deep sleep, the couple went back outside.

" It wont be all that bad Darling. I promise." Draco whispered into the girls ear from the front porch steps of her home.

" Why?" She replied.

" Because we will be happy together." Draco smiled, believing every word of what he was saying.

" No, I meant why do you still keep on this constant lie? That _we _will be happy, when you are the only one out of the two of us that could ever be happy with this marriage?" Rosabella replied.

" Oh common, you know that you will be happy too!" Draco smiled.

" I don't think that being happy means constantly fighting, bruising, and lying to people that trust me." The girl sighed.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but really was only a matter of minutes. Draco wrapped his arm around the girl and brought her into his body. They did not make a move away from one another, just sat and listened to one another's breathing. Rosabella knew that these would be the better days of their relationship, the worst being the day she will most likely be placed in jail or in the hospital. Draco started to play with Rosabella's hair, placing in around his face and making Rosabella laugh, even if it would be for just a moment, lighting up the mood. But it was not a full laugh, Rosabella's mind was too far gone to really allow herself to have a good time, her mind was a few months ahead, looking into her future.

" I can't believe how fast they moved the wedding up. I mean do you really think that we should be married and still is wizarding school?" Rosabella asked the boy.

" Yes." Draco smiled, picking up Rosabella's hand and placing it in his, caressing her thumb with his. " More then anything in the world I think that I am ready to marry you. Rosabella do you know the dream that I have been having lately?"

" I know that you're going to tell me anyway, so sure." The girl smiled.

" I have been having this dream. It's about me and you, we are in this beach house in the middle of no where, like it's a complete dessert all around beside on this one side of the house is an ocean and it goes on and on forever. I'm almost waking up from a dream inside of a dream to see your sleeping face, wedding veil over your head and a beautiful white dress wrapped around your body. But somehow it was not your wedding dress and I knew that. We are laying in the sand and the water is coming up around us. I guess that it's our honeymoon and I kiss you awake, you with a smile on your face." He smiled a little. " We are laying on the beach when the tide comes up, I can see it coming and I move over you, making sure that the waves- which are very high – do not get you completely soaked. But somehow when the waves come up over us- they don't get us wet, they just keep on going over us, like we had an umbrella over us. I know that it may sound cheesy, but it is really romantic. We are so happy in one another's arms and on that beach. Like we were the only people in the world that one another needed, ya know?" He smiled.

" That sounds really. . . nice. Too bad that your dream isn't that realistic. If it were we would be fighting on another, and you know how it would end." Rosabella sighed. " Draco, when will you understand that I will never love you. That I will never really _want _to marry you and that I am in love with another man. That the only reason that you're even over my house is because of that stupid bimbo in my house?" She hissed.

Rosabella got up, pulling Draco's arm off, and starting to move away from the boy, towards the woods. Draco started following after her, at first just calling her name and working his way up and up until he was starting to yell at her. Draco pulled on Rosabella's arm, tugging her backwards. Pulling her and nearly making her lose her footing. Rosabella and Draco moved around, trying to get one another to either let go or hold onto the girls arms. Draco and Rosabella stayed like that for a few moments before Draco let go of the girls arm, sending her flying towards the wet ground.

" Why do you always have to be such a fucking bitch about everything and _cause _these fightings Rosabella? You are the only reason why I get this angry!" Draco hissed at the girl on the ground.

" Draco! Just stop it before you do anything stupid! Please!" She begging.

" Shut the fuck up and take what's already coming to you!" Draco hissed, kicking the girl in the stomach.

" Draco! Please stop!" The girl cried out.

" Just shut up!" Draco yelled back, pulling the girl up by her air.

The boy kicked and hit the girl and whenever she would try to fight back, it would become harder and harder, much more painful. She started to loose feeling in some parts of her body when- everything stopped. There was nothing else, there was nothing happening. When she got up and looked around, from the light of the moon she saw two figures in the distance. As she started to move closer to them she started to hear what they were saying, all of the loud words they were yelling to one another, as she started to get closer she could hear that it was George and Draco, at first is started with just fighting with first and kicks and words. Then one person pulled out their wands, starting with simple little spells and became more and more intense until Rosabella was standing on the side lines trying to get the boys to stop fighting one another.

" Just stop already! Okay! _Please _you two! Really stop!" Rosabella yelled.

" Locomotor Mortis!" Draco yelled.

" Finite Incantatum." Rosabella pulled out her wand and yelled at the top of her lungs. " Now stop it okay! Just stop it."

" No. Look what he did to you Rose? He needs to pay for putting you through all of this and thinking that he still has any right in the world to even _look _at you, let alone have the guts to think that he will even marry you one day." George hissed.

" Well you know that you will never have a chance to marry her Weasel-Bee. You don't have anything that she needs in her life. You have nothing that she would ever _want _or need in her life. You are just a poor wizard that has her heart tied in knots." Draco hissed. " Rosabella get over here!" He yelled as Rosabella moved over to him.

" Don't hurt her!" George called out, nearly begging.

" Look at this." He pulled her left hand to show the engagement ring on her finger. " You see that. That is what you think it is. An engagement ring that shows that we are going to be married, very soon. So you have nothing over her, so yes, she will marry me one day. And that one day will be very soon. Wont it Rosie?" He smiled, looking over at the frightened girl.

" Too bad that you will never have over her what I have." George smiled. " See, remember when everyone said that me and Rose had sex that night at the Yule Ball, in your own carriage? Yeah I took her virginity that night and unlike what you probably made her do, she _allowed _me to. Hell, she even wanted me to. You wanna know why it was different between me and you? Because she even told me _that _night that she loved me? Has she ever told _you_ that?" George asked, Rosabella gasping.

" George!" Rosabella cried out.

" He was going to find out one day or another!" George replied.

" How dare you cheat on me with. . . . with him!" Draco said, starting to move towards the girl rather then George.

" Hey! I wasn't through with you!" George hissed, drawing Draco's attention away from Rosabella.

" You really want to die tonight, don't you?" Draco asked, drawing his want towards the boy. " You know that I am not afraid to do it, right?"

" I don't give a damn, if it's between me and her -" George looked over at the girl. " - I'd die for her anytime." George smiled lightly.

" When then you will die for her." Draco hissed.

" Either you or I." George replied.

" Both of you, just stop it! Please stop it!" Rosabella cried out.

They boys started to fight to the death, using cruses and spells at one another. Each time that Draco would go on the defense, George would turn the tables on him and allowing him to take the lead and then it would just be reversed. Rosabella tried to step in, to make them both stop fighting but either one or both of the boys would push her out of the way, to keep her protected. By the end of it, Rosabella was crying, begging for them to stop what they were doing.

" Crucio!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand directly at George, who fell the the ground at once in agony.

" No!" Rosabella yelled, running over to Draco. " Stop it! Stop it!" She yelled, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Draco. " Don't make me do it." Draco pulled away, releasing George from his spell.

" You really want to have a duel with _me _Rosabella?" Draco asked, looking over himself and then the girl.

" Better me then him." She said. " It's always been about me."

" Fine." The two bowed at one another.

" Conjunctivitis!" Rosabella yelled as Draco stood up from bowing.

" Protego." Draco threw the curse back at the girl, but missed.

" Just give up now. Okay? All three of us can go back to my house and have a good time back with our families. Okay? We can figure out all of this in the morning, when we have had time to relax." She smiled a little.

" No. I have heard too much to act like this has never happened. He will die tonight." Draco said, looking at where George was getting up from the ground.

" What if I said that I would leave him forever, I would never even look at him again!" She begged.

" No." He hissed.

" Avada Kadavra!"


	16. Chapter 16

" Oh my god!"Rosabella screamed, dropping her wand to the ground and running over to the falling body. " Did I do that? Did you? What did we do?" She looked up at the young boy, tears already flowing from her face. " Oh my god! We're going to go to jail for murder!"

" Common." The young boy said, riping the girl from the young boys body. " We have to get out of here before anyone noticed that we're gone."

" No! We have to turn ourselves in! We have to. . . we have to. . . oh my god!" Rosabella cried into George's chest, turning herself away from the stiff body.

" Common, we have to get out of town." Fred said roughly, picking up Rosabella's wand from Draco's cold body as they moved quickly towards the manor. " I know that your mom said something about going to show the Malfoys the town today, lets just home that they already left."

" Yeah, lets hope." Rosabella said, sniffling.

" Just get as much as you can, clothes, money, whatever. We need to get out of town, out of magical eyesight if we can. We're gonna go as far as we can, okay? Me and you. I'm not leaving you, you won't leave me, right?" The boy asked.

" Promise." Rosabella whispered, looking down at the ground.

" Good. Now go, I just gotta get a few things myself and then we'll meet back up, right here." He said, giving her a little shove towards the house.

" Just get as much as I can." Rosabella said as she got out her magical purse, which could hold a lot more then it should. " As much as I can." She said over and over as she packed clothes.

Rosabella looked forward though, soon it would be summer and that would mean heat, so she packed shorts and tank tops, but it could also be raining, long sleeved shirts and rain boots. Then it would be winter before they know it, for that she packed a long sleeved shirt, a winter jacket, and a giant sweater, for George. Not knowing where they would be sleeping, Rosabella packed a queen sized comforter and two small pillows, just in case. Then she went into her mothers room, into the back of the room and into a little safe room they have had since they built this house right around the time that Rosabella was born, when the war was coming to an end. Rosabella's mother kept all of the goods in there, money and jewelry.

" I'm so sorry." Rosabella whispered. " Alohomora." The lock gave an almost groan and opened slowly showing a light of jewelery and money.

Rosabella only took what was hers out of the jewelery, many different expensive necklaces and bracelets that had been passed down from generation to generation, things that her mother had given her that her mother had passed down to her. Things like that. For the money, Rosabella knew that her mother would come up with some horrible story about what happened to the teenagers, that they had been kidnapped, forced to find all of the money, and that her insurance would pay her back for everything that was missing, her mother had always been that type of person. Rosabella took handfuls of money, showing hundred dollar bills into the purse, as many as she could fit, until the safe was nearly empty and she felt like they could make it just about anywhere and have enough to live there for years without getting real jobs.

" Just get as much as I can." Rosabella whispered as she went back out, into the sunny day to see George, waiting at the edge of the woods for her. Rosabella ran towards the boy and held him in close. " What are we doing?" She asked, shaking.

" Sticking together till the end." He whispered into her ear, kissing her softly on the forehead. " I'm going to stay right beside you to, as long as you'll keep me here. After everything that has happened."

" I need you now more then ever George." She whispered, as they started to go through the woods.

They moved, quietly around the woods, George leading and Rosabella following, not really knowing where they were going. Rosabella's mind was too caught up in everything that had happened, everything that her mind would not let her re-live, getting a brick wall between her and those needed memories. The couple could have been walking around in one large circle for all that Rosabella knew, she was not paying attention to what was going on around her, just what was inside of her mind, things that she needed to get out and be able to see with her own mind.

" We're being followed." George said, coming to a sudden stop. " Get behind me." He hissed, moving his body in front of hers before she had a chance to move.

" Who's there?" George's loud and deep voice called out. " Show yourself."

" I don't hear anything." Rosabella said, listening for anything to sound out.

" Shh." George replied. " I'm telling you one last time, show yourself."

That's when Rosabella started to hear what George was hearing. They rustling of leaves, the sound of branches cracking all around. The footsteps could be coming from whichever way though, Rosabella and George were in unknown territory, they could be trespassing on someones land and not even know it. It sounded like it was one person- two at the most, but in Rosabella's fright, she pulled out her wand and moved her back to be touching George's back, making it so that the couple could not be fooled or come up from behind, they were able to see from every angle. Rosabella's heart started to pound in the footsteps got louder and louder until it sounded like they were only footsteps away from whoever- whatever, it was out there.

" One last time! Show yourself!" George called out, still sounding strong and unafraid. From the shadows of the woods, a figure appeared, not what they were really expecting though, it was George the baby mooncow they had released.

" George!" Rosabella cried out, running over to the baby, scooping him up in her arms and rocking him like a baby. " How could I nearly forget about you baby! I mean honestly! Think about how long he was most likely following us George, trying to keep up with us and make sure not to lose us! All of this in the sunlight, just to stay with your mommy and daddy!" Rosabella smiled, looking up at the boy. " I'm not leaving him." She stated.

" I wouldn't believe you even if you told me that you were. Now common, put _our child _into your purse and hurry up. We have to get to York before sun fall." George called out.

" We've had a long day Georgie. Here. You lay in here and don't go eating all of my money." This brought George to a halt.

" You brought money?" He asked softly.

" All that I could get, why?" She asked.

" How much do you think that you go, how much money do we have Rosabella?" George asked, coming back over to the girl, looking her straight in the eye.

" I'd say almost fifteen thousand, why?" She asked.

" I love you!" he smiled, picking the girl up and spinning her around in circled. " You are the most amazing girl in the world! How in the world did you get all of that?" He asked.

" I know where the safe in my house is and I took as much as I could and still leaving my mother some money. It's our emergency bank and I knew that my mother would be okay with it, if she knew the circumstances she would completely understand." She shrugged. " Do you think that I should have taken all of it?" She asked, looking down at her shoes.

" No Rosabella, I thought that we were going to be living off of bread and water to be honest. This-" He said pointing down at her bag. " This is a miracle."

" Well we wont be having to do that, promise." She smiled a little.

" Here. Give me George, he can use my sweater to keep himself warm and out of the sun and what not. I don't want him to even have the chance of eating all of that money and leaving us dirt broke." He said taking the mooncow from the girl.

" Alright." Rosabella sighed. " What's in York anyway?"

" Family. I know some people that will be able to help us get out of the country and most likely get us onto the mainland before anyone really knows who we are. They we are going to make our way through France, that's as far as I've gotten through this whole plan. I hope that you speak a little French, mine a little rusty." George said, moving quickly through the woods and into a small town that came out of the woods.

" France!" The girl claimed, clapping her hands together. " Oh it is so beautiful this time of there! All of the people and all of the sights to see! It is just a wonderful place to be! All of the wood and the people there are so nice- as long as you speak French that is. All of the art work! Oh me and Mother used to go there every summer for the art festival's and I know that you will just adore it there George!" Rosabella smiled."

" Well I am so happy that you have been there before and that you know the language, but we are not looking at any paintings of going to any festival's, we are people that are on the run Rosabella! We need to get out of England as quickly as we can and let this all blow over!" George snapped, glaring back at the girl.

" Okay geeze!" She replied, looking at the ground.

" I'm sorry. Really I am. It's just that I know how much you want to do these things and how much it would do to us if we were caught out and about, even in France. We would be captured and we would be sent to prison! I don't want to see you there and I know for sure that I don't want to go there either. We just gotta lay low for awhile. Go from place to place and make sure that no one finds us!" Fred said, smiling as they walked through the little area with many smiling faces and magical beings.

" We're less then an hour away from York by now, we should be able to be there long before the sunsets. Now there is just one thing that I need you to swear to me. Cross your heart and hope that you die kind of swear. Something that you can never go back on." George said as they walked away from the village and onto a little path.

" Sure. What is it." Rosabella said blankly.

" I know where they are hiding Sirius. That is where we are going, he knows how to get us out of the country." He whispered.

" What? You know where a wanted prisoner is and you have not-" George covered the girls mouth.

" Calm down. Calm. He is not what you think that he is. I promise. Just calm yourself down and I will tell you all about it when we get there, but for now- you are starting to cause a scene around the farm animals. I promise, we'll talk about all of this later." He said, letting the girl take in a few, deep, breaths.

" Better?" He asked a few minutes later.

" Not even close." She sighed out. " I can not believe that you are hind my cousin- a wanted prisoner and escapee, Sirius Black and you have not turned him in yet. Thought you have your reasons, I understand that. I just don't know what to think I guess." She shrugged, taking in a deep breath. " I guess that right now, all of my emotions have gone completely numb."

" Better then bursting out and crying every five minutes. I have to say, that would really slow us down. Don't you think so?" George laughed.

" True." She smiled a little.

" We're almost there, promise." The boy said.

Rosabella's mind went back to what had happened earlier. She knew that her want had been out- that her and Draco had been battling it out just moment before. Then he said something, something that was muffled and could not be understood, that she was quite upset with him anyways. The next thing that she knew though- Draco was on the ground, his eyes were wide open, but there was nothing about him anymore, it was just a body- no soul. She could cry because of a loss of someone she knew, cheer because her abuser was dead, and tremble because she did not know if she did it or not. She kept walking though, beside George and allowing him from time to time, walk ahead of the her. When she caught back up to the boy, she saw it, a home from the past. Something that she only really remembered from pictures.

" He's here?" She asked.

" Yeah. He allows the headmaster to come in here and have some of his meetings in here from time to time. But then again, those are really rare right now, with the tournament going on and everything. But he lives here, he'll know what to do." George smiled as he moved quickly along the side of the house.

" But- but, me and Mother. We came and checked around the house when we heard that Sirius had escaped from jail, we thought that he would come here and all of those things. How did we not find him?" Rosabella questioned.

" Well. Maybe your mum just _wanted _you to think that she did not find him in the rooms that she had checked. Maybe she wanted the whole world to think that she was someone that she really is not, because honestly, who would give in their own family to the ministry?" He asked as he knocked on the door. " You home Padfoot. It's George. George Weasly. I brought someone along with me as well. Padfoot, we really need your help. It's very important that you answer this foot." George said, beating on the door.

" Maybe he's gone." Rosabella shrugged.

" _Right_." George laughed. " _Padfoot_!" George yelled and the door swung open.

" You really do not need to yell. You know that you can just walk in anytime that you want George. I mean really. But what are you doing-" The pale man with the long hair stopped in mid sentience when he saw the girl

" Hi." She said lightly putting up her hand.

" Oh my. Rosabella." Sirius smiled as he moved into the house. " Come in." He said as the moved through the house.

" Hello Remus." George said through a doorway.

" Professor Lupin?" Rosabella asked, looking through the door to see an old professor sitting at a table.

" Rosabella Black. I thought that I would never see you again. Sirius come here. You must here about this girl, I suppose that there is some relationship."

" You would be right. Rosabella is my cousin. Vela's only daughter." Sirius smiled.

" I really don't think that Sirius wants to hear about how badly I failed your class." Rosabella smiled as she slowly moved closer to George, taking his sweatshirt away. " Do you mind if I let him out, he really needs to get out and move his legs, and with the sun coming down. Well it would just be nice for him to be able to move a little bit." Rosabella looked around.

" I don't mind in the least. What are we hiding in there anyways?" Sirius asked as Rosabella placed the shirt onto the ground and allowed the little cow to come out.

" A mooncow. Now where did you find him?" The once professor asked.

" Long story short, George found him alone in the woods and decided that he would make a good present." Rosabella smiled.

" He's beautiful." Remus Lupin smiled as the cow ran into another room, a darker room.

" Well, I know that you did not bring her here just to have a small family reunion. So what is it that you two have done this time. Trust me, we have been keeping tabs on the two of you lately and lets just say that we have not been hearing the best of things from you _George._" Sirius smiled, nudge the boy a little.

" You are right about that. We need a little help getting out of the country. We- well- we kind of are in some major trouble with the ministry and we need to get out of England as quickly as we can." George said.

" To where may I ask are you two thinking about going? Where in the world will to stay and what type of major trouble are we talking about?" Lupin asked.

" France. It's the closest port and we know some places to go from there." George gave the girl a look with this. " Well I know of some places that we can go that they know me and will not ask any questioned.

" What did the two of you do?" Sirius asked, looking from face to face.

" We. . . we'll out of self defense. We. . . well we kind of killed a boy." George said, looking at the man straight in the eye.  
>" What?" He asked.<p>

" We had to. He was going to kill George, right on the spot and I just couldn't go through it anymore. I- I just couldn't." Rosabella cried out.

" Go through what anymore?" Lupin asked and got up, looking a the girl

" I don't want to talk about it." She said, griping onto George for comfort.

" I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I think that it would be best for us to just. . . well maybe make up a plan and then would you mind if we stayed here for the night, just enough to get a full nights sleep and then we will be out of your hair before daybreak." George sighed, holding onto the girl tightly.

" Stay as long as you need. You two are always welcome here. Now come. We need to talk about this in the kitchen." Sirius said, squeezing Rosabella's shoulder in a comforting way.  
>" Who's this little cutie belong to?" A girl with pink hair asked as she brought George out, holding him in her arms.<p>

" Oh wow." Rosabella was stunned to see another familiar face.

" Well hello there Cutie. _Long _time no see. How have you been?" The girl asked as her hair changed to a exciting burgundy.

" Hello there Nymphadora." Rosabella smiled and waved at her.  
>" <em>No one <em>calls me that anymore. It's just Tonks now." She smiled.

" Oh well then hello _Tonks_." She waved again. " I've been alright. Yourself?" She asked.

" Great! So what do we have to honor of you bringing your presence around here for? No family died did they? Is there any real family even alive now?" She laughed as she used her free arm to wrap it around the girl. " You will have to fill me in on everything that we have missed."  
>" You know that I will have to call your mother George. She will not have you leaving without saying her goodbyes." Sirius said.<p>

" Shit." George looked down at the table he was standing next to. Rosabella walked over to the boy, placing her hand on his back.

" What? What's the matter with that?" She asked, looking from face to face.

" I just wanted to have to prepared to meet my mother. That's all." He smiled, a smile that had not been see all day. A true smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Daily Profit**

**Black and Weasly still missing.**

**Victims or Murders? **

Rosabella Black and George Weasly were last seen at the Black manor in the norther part of England mid-Saturday. Black was seen going into the woods with Draco Malfoy as they were having a fight. Weasly soon went into the woods after them, that was the last the three of them were seen. Malfoy was announced dead over five hours later when the Black and Malfoy's parents went into the woods looking for them. _" We were so worried about our children, they had been gone for so gong that we thought that the three of them had just got lost in the woods. Then we come out here to find that ( pointing to the dark mark in the sky ) and we knew that there was something wrong. We ran into the woods looking for them and that's when we found Draco."_ Vela Black stated. Rosabella and Draco were supposed to be married by the end of this year. Draco Malfoy's serves will be held at St. Mathews Church at 11:00am on Monday. If anyone has seen/ know the whereabouts of Rosabella Black or George Weasly they should notify the ministry as soon as possibly. Reward if found.

Rosabella threw the paper onto the motel bed, muttering a few things under her breath as she looked out the window on the French scene. How much she wanted to go out and see the city life, how she wanted to see how her mother was and beg for mercy from Draco's parents. Knowing that her mother had mark the dark mark appear in the sky meant a lot to her, making it seem like they were victims. She looked down at the ring that was still lying on her finger, it felt cold and weighted her down, but since Draco had died she had not been able to take it off. She could not believe that they were going to be burying Draco so soon, though he had died nearly a half a week ago, she could not believe that with a murder case still open that they were able to place him in the ground. Rosabella sighed as she shut the window shades quickly and strutted to the bathroom mirror.

She looked horrible. There were dark bags under each of her eyes. She had not been able to sleep for more then an hour at a time before waking up screaming, this happened ever night after what happened. She would start to drift off and she would start dreaming of it all over again. She would see the life leave Draco's eyes, the way that he looked at her right before he died. Sometimes Rosabella would not even be watching Draco die though, sometimes it would be at the church, with Draco's open casket at the very front. She would be walking up to the casket when she looked down at the boys body, she would pull on her, dragging her down into the casket with her and would scream one thing over and over _" Murder! You will be in the ground too! Murder!". _Over and over. Rosabella was pale as well, having barley eaten anything since they had settled into a little hotel, she had not left the room more then three times. She turned on the water faucet and slash cold water on her face, trying to wake her up and make her look at least a little more alive.

" I brought more ice and a few candy bars from the machine." George said as he shut the door.

" Oh good! Now we can have ice water and some candy!" Rosabella sighed as she splashed a little more water on her face. " They are calling us murders now. We made the front page, even before the Tri-Wizard Champions. We have the whole front page all to ourselves!" Rosabella smiled.

" Wow. They are really going to search for us come hell or high water aren't they?" George asked as he looked down at the paper in the other room.

" I could have told you that. We killed a worker from the Ministry's son. He has ties to almost every magical being in the universe. He knows more then anyone and we killed his son. They will not stop till they find the both of us and the Death Eaters can suck the lives out of us!" Rosabella asked letting her head hit the mirror.

" They wont find us, I promise." George sighed, repeating the same thing he has said before.

" I hope that you are right." Rosabella mutter, letting the water run on her arm.

" When was the last time you went to sleep?" He asked.

" When was the last time that you heard me scream?" She replied with a smirk.

" You didn't even try when I was gone?" George more stated then asked.

" No."

" Well come her and try. You need to get some sleep sooner then later." George sighed. " Besides, we are leaving tonight." Rosabella's heart jumped.

" _Tonight? _I thought that we agreed with tomorrow night?" She jumped from her place in the bathroom, letting the water run and rushing to the main room where George was lying on the bed.

" They are coming into France tomorrow and this is one of the first places that they will raid. I guess that the Ministry got a tip saying that we were in France, you know how I know the guy at the lobby. He told me that they will be here first thing in the morning so we need to be gone by then." George sighed. " Come get some sleep. I will wake you up later."

" I don't want do! You know what happens when I try to go to sleep. This is a punishment." She cried out as she flopped on the hard bed next to the boy.

" Try. We will be walking for quite a long time to get to one of your family houses that they would never think about because it's not in your mothers name- Thank god." George sighed. " I swear she owns even damn thing everywhere!"

" Well sorry that she liked to be sure that we will have a place to stay!" Rosabella sighed as she got under the covers, George slipping under with her, bringing her in and holding her tightly.

" Now remember, I'm right here and will not let anything happen to you. If you start having a bad dream, I will wake you right up. Nothing bad will ever happen to you. Now go to sleep. I'm right here Rose. I will always be right here, right by your side." He smiled.

" Promise." She smiled as she was already drifting into sleep.

" Promise."

" _Rosabella come help! Come help me pick some flowers! It will be so much fun." A little girl smiled from the grassy plains, woodland surrounded them, and a meadow of blue,orange,purple, pink, and red flowers all around. _

" _Coming Kimmy." Rosabella waved at the little girl as she sat up in a tree with George. _

" _She's a cute little girl. For a Muggle born, she is doing very good at learning the magical life. Don't you think so?" She smiled at the boy._

" _She really is and she looks a lot like you. For a little Muggle girl that is." George smiled. " Go, she's waiting for you." George nudged the Rosabella off of the tree branch. Thought Rosabella fell off of the branch, she hit the ground on both feet and running after the little girl. _

" _Rosabella! Rosabella! Look, I got you this pretty red flower." The little girl with red hair smiled as she handed her a red flower._

" _Thank you so much Kimmy, but didn't I tell you that you didn't have to call me Rosabella anymore, you could call me anything you wanted to." She knelt down to the girl. " Since you are supposed to be my little sister." _

" _Oh yeah. Sorry." She smiled and ran through the flowers, disappearing into the flowers and woods. " Come find me Sissy!" She called through the wood._

" _Okay! Imma get you!" Rosabella roared as she ran through the woods._

" _Gotta run faster! You can't catch me! You can't do it!" The little girl yelled with a laugh._

" _Kimmy slow down! You know that we can't go too far into the woods! Bad things happen when you go to far into the woods!" Rosabella cried out as she heard the shrieks of the little girl I the woods. _

" _Kimmy! Kimmy! Kimmy where are you!" She screamed, looking all around her for any signed of the little girl. _

" _Sissy!" The girl screamed even louder, Rosabella running in the direct direction it came from. _

" _Kimmy! Kimmy what's wrong?" Rosabella asked as she picked up the girl. " Is that blood?" She asked as she felt the girls white dress, red dripping off of the young girls arms and legs. _

" _I got you a flower. This pretty red one." The little girl smiled as she handed Rosabella a blood covered white rose._

" _Kimmy, what in the world did you do?" Rosabella asked as she looked deeper into the woods to see someone walking through the woods. _

" _Looks like you didn't kill him enough. He's gonna be really mad for what you did you know." Kimmy said, looking up at the horrified girls face. _

" _I- I didn't mean to kill you! It was all one big mistake!" Rosabella cried out. " Kimmy, run!" She said, looking down at the girl who was smiling and almost laughing._

" _He's gonna get you, he's gonna kill you." She sung._

" _Draco! Draco, please. I did not mean to do it and you know it. You were going to kill George, you were going to hurt him!" She cried. " Please Draco!" Draco's body moved into the area where the girl and Rosabella were. Draco's body was covered in blood, fresh blood, his nearly white hair was matted in blood. _

" _You killed me though!" He yelled, bringing her body to him and throwing Rosabella against a tree. " You didn't just use that stupid spell on me, you let me fall and hit my head off of a tree! You allowed me to bleed out and die! You let me just sit there and die!" He screamed at the girl._

" _I didn't mean to Draco. I thought that you were dead. We both through that you were dead. Dead!" She cried._

" _Well now it's your turn to die." He moved back a few feet, next to the small girl and took out his wand._

" _He's gonna get you, he's gonna kill you." Kimmy sung._

" _Any last words?" Draco asked, blood dripping from his head and mouth. _

" _Draco, please! Stop! Just stop!" She cried._

" _Is that what I asked, did I beg you not to do it. Do you even remember what I did?" He screamed at the girl._

" _No! Just don't hurt me!" She sobbed out._

" _That's all you have ever really cared about, isn't it? You." Draco hissed. " It has always just been about you. When you wanted George, you went after him! When you wanted me, you went after me and then went back to Georgie afterwards. It was never us, just you being you. Now you have to know that it's not just you in the world." He screamed. " Avada Kada-" _

" Rose! Rose! Wake up! Wake up!" George screamed.

" No! NO!" Rosabella cried, trying to hit George until she realized she was out of her dream.

" It was all just a bad dream, it's all over now. It's all over with." George calmed the girl down, allowing her to stay in her arms until he heart rate and breath steadied.

" Same thing as normal, Love?" He asked the girl.

" No. There was this girl there, Draco trying to kill me. It was all completely different from what happened the girl time around. It was all different." She sighed, getting out of the boys loving arms and moving towards the mirror.

" Wanna talk about it?" George asked, concerned for the girl.

" No. All I wanna do is never wake up again and have this all be over with. Okay? What time is it anyways? How long was I out for?" She asked, looking at the dark moonlight night.

" Nearly ten hours. George here was just getting up and I thought that it would be a good time to get out of here as soon as you woke up. So I want to to bathroom and got out my wand, I was just about to wake you up when you started to freak out." He smiled. " Before I got up you were doing so good, I thought about letting you sleep all the way through the night, but decided against it. You just looked so cute and you really needed your sleep." He shrugged.

" Well thanks for at least waking me." She groaned as she went to the bedside stand and pulled her black wand out.

" We gonna make it look like we were the victims here?" She smiled at the boy.

" You don't wanna do anything do your hair or anything?" Goege asked, looking the girl up and down.

" No. I just wanna get outta here." She shrugged as she pulled her own blanket off of the bed, folding it and placing it in her backpack, making a little nest it a way and placing her always getting bigger, mooncow into it. " I promise George, as soon as we are in the woods, you can walk along with us. Okay?" She asked and he made a small mooing noise at her.

" Ready?" George smiled as she pulled her backpack over her.

" As I will ever be." She sighed.

" Got everything that is ours?" He asked as she nodded as she stuffed their candy bars into the side of her backpack.

They moved many things around, smashing them around the walls and all around the different places. Screaming and yelling different things as they did it, trying to make it seem like they were being hurt or something. They were doing a good job about it as well because they could hear the people on either side of their rooms at first hitting on the walls, yelling for them to shut up, they stopping and almost listening in to what they were really saying. Rosabella moving to the bathroom and breaking off the faucet to the sink, making water come flying every different direction. Rosabella placed a hex on all of the hotel camera's before they had even came into the hotel, making sure that they would have no evidence of them even coming into the place.

" Do it!" Rosabella yelled from the door.

" Incendio!" George yelled as a fire roared into the room, nearly hitting the top of the ceiling already.

She smiled as she and George ran out of the room before any of the neighbors had the time to do that, running to one of the side staircases, breaking through the glass to the fire alarm and pulling it. The alarm was loud, roaring throughout all of the building and people started to file through the stairs and flooded the main lobby, asking what happened and many other things. George and Rosabella ran through the crowd and ran for the street, where people were crowding around and waking what was taken place, the only room that was really on fire was on the very top floor, and still only in their room. By the time that the fire would make it to anyone else's room, almost all of the people would would out of the building. The couple pushed thought the people, running into the streets and straight onto the first bus that they could find. Not caring where it would take them.

" That was horrible. I hope that everyone is alright over there." An older woman in a white knitted sweat shirt said to a woman in black leather boots across from her.

" I know. It looks like something terrible could have happened." Leather boots replied. " Did you two just come from that?" They both looked up at George and Rosabella.

" No. We were just passing through when we saw what was happening." George said. " From what we heard someone just pulled the alarm. Just a stupid prank from some punk kids." He shrugged.

" Oh. Well at least no one is hurt then. That would have been terrible." The older woman smiled and went back to talking about her cats would Leather Boots.

" I hated that." Rosabella cried as they made it to a rural area, two hours later in the night. " Did you see how high that fire went to? I mean that hit the roof! We could have killed someone!" She cried out as she took off her backpack and released the small animal into the area around.

" I didn't know it would to that either. But it got us out and now they wont even have our DNA in there to find out that we were in there. Common we have awhile to go." George smiled as the small cow ran ahead of them.

They moved, hand in hand, through the woods. Rosabella was getting used to the scenery of the woods, it was peaceful and quite. Unlike the real world which was harsh and unhealthy for one to have to deal with daily. It was silent and there was no one telling them what they could and could not do. Rosabella felt at pace in there. The moon cow George never went too far ahead of them and would always stay in sight of _just _Rosabella, it seemed like he did not care where George was. Just as long as that little cow could see Rosabella and Rosabella could see him, everything was okay in that cow's mind.

After over an hour of the couple walking, Rosabella started to get a little tired, complaining about her feet hurting and wanting to take a break. But George knew better, he was a little on the paranoid side and would not allow them to stop. So instead of taking a small, five minute break, George scooped the girl onto his back and gave her a ride through the rest of the woods. Marching on and making sure that they would get to their next location before sunrise. Before the race of cat and mouse would be back on. When the rest of the world would be alive again and they would be the public enemy number one or they would be the most important victims to need alive the little part of the Earth. It would all depend of how the Ministry would take their latest prank.


	18. Chapter 18

Their newest house seemed a bit larger then they needed, but George promised that they would be fully protected from all of the different people that could spot them, all of the different things that could happen to them. Rosabella sat on the old, dusty couch in one of the parlor rooms and took off her shoes, rubbing them softly. They had run throughout most of the night, refusing to stop and catch their breaths. She could feel the blisters forming on the bottoms of her feet, large and hard, but mostly just painful. Her heart was finally catching up to the rest of her body as well, coming down to a mellow pace that she could not feel through her body. Her breathing was still very rapid, just getting into the house and finding the first place to put up her feet as George went with their stuff to one of the bedrooms on another floor.

" What are we even thinking?" Rosabella whispered. " They are going to find us sooner then later. We can't keep running like this." She pulled her bag up and took out her always growing cow out of her bag. Pulling a blanket off of the couch and wrapping the little cow inside of it to cocoon him from the sunshine.

She knew that soon the Ministry would be coming to find them, that they would be searching through the whole country until they found someone who knew where we were. Even in the middle of no where in France, she knew that they Ministry was smart, evil when they had to be. There chances were not in their favor, they were going to be found within in the week if she was right. Rosabella took out all of her street on the blisters on her feet, picking at them, allowing all of the water to ooze out of the bubbles in her skin, and reliving some of the tension in her feet.

" I just got news from Mum," George smiled as she moved to the couch apart from her. " She says that we got out of their just in time." Rosabella looked at the boy and remembered his mother, the very first time that she had met the woman.

_Sirius would not let them escape from London without saying goodbye to George's mother, it would never happen. So as everyone else was greeting them into the house, bringing them into another room, Rosabella paces one of the many hallways. Wondering so many things about this woman, what she would think of a girl like Rosabella, what she would do to her for bringing her son into the world with her, what she would just think about Rosabella. Rosabella usually never feel to stress, but giving the day and what had happened, she fell hard. She started to bit at her nails, biting at each one until what used to be beautiful long nails, became little nubs around the tips at her fingers. _

" _Stop that, you'll ruin your nails." George whispered as he pulled her hand away from the girls mouth. _

" _I can't help it. She worries me." Rosabella frowned as she looked out from the hallway to she a middle ages woman with the same red hair as the boy standing next to her. _

" _She wants to meet you." He whispered, kissing the top of her head lightly._

" _Should I be afraid?" She asked softly. Not moving from her place on the floor._

" _No. She just wants to make sure that you will be fine with going with me on this trip. She seems to think that I am kidnapping you and bringing you with me as a prisoner." George smiled as he took the girls hand into his. " She's not even that mad, right now." He whispered into the girls ear as he started walking, Rosabella following. _

" _Ah there they are." Sirius said as he stood up. " Molly, I would like you to meet my cousin, Rosabella Black." He smiled as he moved over to the couple. " Rose, this is Molly Weasly, George's mother." _

" _Pleasure to meet you." Rosabella smiled as she took the woman's hand into hers and shook it._

" _Same goes to you as well, I have heard so many good things from the letters that George sends. I would have loved to have met you on other circumstances." She frowned as she sat back down._

" _Mum, let's not get into that right now, alright? We really must be going anyways, we have to get to France before they really find out anything." George said, looking on the window every minute or so. _

" _You two have everything that you will need for this trip?" His mother asked._

" _I packed as much as I could from the house, I think that we should be good with money for a pretty long time, as long as we can find places to stay for a few nights and places to eat, we should be golden until we can come up with another plan." Rosabella said softly._

" _I do not like this idea at all." Molly stated._

" _None of us really do Molly. The kids have no other choice, unless they are to give themselves in to the Ministry and who knows what would happen then! Death, imprisonment, just for protecting themselves." Remus said, trying to comfort the woman and instead sending shivers down Rosabella's spine._

" _It's true, prison is no place for children either." Sirius said, he would know what they do to people in prison, being in one for so many years. _

" _We should get going." Rosabella nudges George, holding onto him tightly.  
>" Wait." Molly said, standing up and moving across the room to the couple. " Take this with you." Molly said, slipping a small golden coin into the girls hand. " It's a fake coin. If you two are ever in danger, real danger. Just speak into it and the Order will be there to help you within minutes." <em>

" _The Order?" Rosabella asked._

" _The Order of the Phoenix. It's a group founded during the first Wizarding War. We know that there is a storm coming, we just need to be prepared. Ya know?" George asked and Rosabella simply nodded. _

" _Thank you. Thank you all so much for what you have already done for us." Rosabella smiled._

" _We gotta get going." George said, moving towards his mother and hugged her tightly. After a minute he moved away, backing up and saying their goodbyes to all of the others, as they moved out of the room and into the dusk morning. _

" _Good luck!" Molly waved, tears coming from her eyes already._

" Here." George mumbled as he handed her a mug of iced water. The water fell through her throat like the best thing in the world, like a gift from the heavens. Icing the fire in her body.

" So what did the Ministry think?" She asked after awhile of drinking.

" They seem to think that we have been captured from what Dad says. That we were taking from that place by whoever killed Draco and taking far away!" George smiled.

" Good." She whispered.

" What? What is it?" The boy looked at the girl as she looked out the window.

" They believe that we didn't do something that we did. One of us killed a boy George, one of us is a murder." She sighed, throwing her hands at her head. " and I can't remember if it is me or you that did it. If I killed him or not!" She cried softly as George moved over to the girls side.

" Just don't think about it right now, all we have to worry about is staying right here in this house with one another, making sure we are both safe and healthy and we didn't completely kill our feet from the run over here. Alright?" He cooed the girl, calming her till her cries turned into heavy breathing, the breathing turning into nothing.

" Turn on the TV?" Rosabella asked as the boy gave her a questioning look. " You know they must have the magical news and I want to know what _the people _think happened to us, I also want to know all of the other things that have happened since we have gone into hiding. Ya know? I'm a girl who needs to know what type of drama is going on out there in the real world or I blow up!" She smiled as the boy turned on the TV.

" _Good morning! I'm Katrine Everglot with the magical morning news." _

" Thank god! An English channel." George smiled widely. " I though that you were going to have to translate everything for me."

" _There is still now news about the disappearance of Rosabella Black and George Weasly." _

" Well look at that, we are headlining news!" Rosabella smiled and high fived the boy.

" _They went missing over a week ago now and the last anyone knew is that they were in France somewhere. Ministry officials say that they believe that they ran to France to get away from whoever killed Draco Malfoy, Rosabella Blacks finance, and in the middle of the night last night, they were taking from the hotel they were staying at and taking to a new place where they are being held hostage." _

" I can't believe we even have the Ministry fooled." George smiled, looking at the TV.

" We don't." Rosabella whispered.

" _When we asked both mothers of what they thought about what happened to their children Vela Black stated saying-" _The camera changed to a new view, outside in a grassy area, the main woman was Rosabella's mother, eyes bloodshot and swollen. _"' I know that they would never just run off like this for nothing. They are both good kids and would never do this to hurt their families. I just want to know where my baby is and that she is safe and sound. The Malfoy's and I are offering a large reward for the children's return, alive and safe.' When we asked George Weasly's mother, Molly, if we could have a few words with her, she denied." _

" Thatta go Mum!" George smiled.

" You don't want your mother talking to the news?" She asked.

" We don't need two mothers feuding with one another over the options of who can pay more for our return." The boy stated, not looking away from the TV.

" _When we asked others that they think happened, we got plenty of different attention. One man said ' I think that the Weasly boy killed the Malfoy boy and took the girl with him as a hostage, to make sure that he could get whatever he wanted from the Black family. They are a really rich family and that boy could feed his family for years with the amount they are willing for the girls safe return.'" _Rosabella laughed and George gave out a sigh.

" Like that would ever happen." George sighed as he moved away from the TV and into another room.

" He's just a little angry, just let him cool down for a little." Rosabella smiled as she looked at little George, who had unburrowed himself from inside of the blanket to watch George storm into another room. " Wouldn't you be though?"

" _In other news, the four Tri-Wizard Tournament are preparing for their final competition. For all of the years that this Tournament has been going on, the final challenge is always the hardest. Usually having to do with finding something small. Let's remember back to when the final challenge was finding the cup in the surrounding mountains filled with deadly animals and also many dragons trying to protect their eggs. Do you think that is where they got the idea for the first challenge this year?" _The woman asked, Rosabella sighed and rolled her eyes. _Duh, they always pick the deadliest events from other Tournaments to place the children every year, that's why you will never be seeing my name in that cup. I'm not going to die just to help come up with good ideas for the next one. My ass. _She thought to herself, making her smile as she turned off the TV and moved into the room with George.

" They seem to think that I would ever want to hurt you!" George sighed.

" They don't know you. That was just some hick that most likely never leaves his sheep farm in the middle of no where. Don't listen to what they say, the both of us know that you are here just to protect me." She smiled and moved the boys arms, wrapping them around her and placing her body into his." Screw them all."

" I wish I thought like you did." He whispered as he picked the girl up off the ground and into his arms.

" Where are we going?" She asked as he moved back into the parlor room, Rosabella scooped little George up onto her arms as they moved.

" Oh yes, let's just put a cow on to add to the pile of weight that I am carrying around." Rosabella giggled a little. " To answer your question, we are going to sleep, we need to get some at some point or another. Don't you agree?" He asked.

" Good thinking." She smiled.

By the next morning though, clothes we around the room, being unable to sleep throughout most of the night, the couple needed ways to keep their selves entertained throughout the night. Sex seemed the be on of the best ways to do it. When the morning light came through the window, Rosabella was wide awake, moving through the house in just George's shirt. Looking in every room to see what was there and making her way back into the parlor and seeing if they news had changed from the day before. Which it had. Extremely.

" _Good morning, I am Katrine Everglot with the morning news. The Minster has sent out a reward for the capture of George Weasly for the murder of Draco Malfoy and the kidnap of Rosabella Black. The Minister would not say what had changed the Ministry's mind about the Weasly boy, though he did say ' We have had people come up and give us new evidence on the still open case.' The reward money is a half a million dollar and will be giving for the boy dead or alive." _

" Oh my god." Rosabella said, dropping to the floor. " No, no, no." She whispered.

Her mind was racing on all of the many things that she could do, needed to do, to make this right. But nothing seemed to be making since, right seemed to be left, left seemed to be purple. Everything in her mind was scrambled, there was nothing that was making very much since. There was no way to keep running from this and to be able to make it so tat the world would now that George was innocent for at least kidnap. She would have to come up with something and something quick to make sure that the boy would not get in trouble.

Through the tears that were coming from her mind she picked herself up from the ground and quietly going back into her room, picking up all of the bags that George had brought up the morning before and bringing them into the first bathroom she could find. She knew everything she would need, everything that would make her new formed plan work and started to work on the potion she had learned in class before they had run away. One that she had never worked out before, but new every step, every ingredient by heart. She had every one of them with her, being an avid potions student, she brought them with her wherever she went for times like this.

She buried it as fast as she could, taking a little under an hour to make before she placed it into a vile and slipped on some clothes. There was no way to stop the tears from falling all around her face. She could not help but to cry because she knew what this meant, Rosabella would never be seeing George again. One way or another he would not forgive her for this, why would he? Protecting one of them over the other, there was no way to protect them both now. She slipped back into the bedroom and back into the bed with the boy, kissing him awake.

" Well Good morning to you." He smiled as he pulled his arm around the girl and bringing him in closer to him.

" Morning love." She smiled as she rested on his arm.

" Why is your face wet?" He asked.

" I guess that I have pretty bad allergies to something in this house. I have been itching at them all morning." She smiled. " So I was thinking that we would listen to some music that I brought along with us. You promised you would listen to that band that I told you about months ago and I'm holding that against you."

" Alright, fine. Let's go and listen to your bloody CD's." He smiled as he pulled the blankets off of his naked body.

" First you may want to take a shower. It's been awhile since you have taken one and god knows when you will get a chance like this again." She smiled, trying to look simply innocent.

" What is this all about. You don't like my manly smell?" He laughed as he moved she body on top of the girls.

" Of sweat and smoke? No. Not at all." She laughed. " Get off!"

" Common, you love this." He laughed as well.

" More then anything else in the world." She said with a smile.

" Come take a shower with me?" He asked.

" No, I'll start on breakfast though, what do you want?" She asked. " I searched for food in this house and they have _everything _you can imagine."

" I'm not took hungry. You just get yourself something, alright?" He asked as he moved out of the bed and towards the bathroom door.

" Hey George?" She looked at the boy, already regretting what she was going to do.  
>" Yes?"<p>

" I love you, more then anything in the world." She smiled as she moved towards the other side of the room, towards the door to the stairs.

" I love you too Hun." He smiled.

" Forever?" She asked.

" More then that." He said softly.

" Do me one thing when you get out of the shower?" She asked.

" Anything."

" Feed little George? He likes to be fed between eight in the morning and when it get dark at night." She said as she opened the door.

" Okay."

" Thanks." She smiled as she moved out of the door taking something out of her pocket. " He needs your help now, take care of him." And placing the small coin on the window sill of the window.

" Rose? Rose where are you?" There was music playing throughout the house, loud music with a deep base. George had looked throughout the house for the girl after he fed the animal. " Rose!" He yelled outside. Nothing. George looked in the kitchen and found a small note on the table.

_George,_

_ Don't come looking for me. I am turning myself in to the Ministry today. I will not let you go down for something that I did, something that I know deep inside that I did. You would never be able to kill a man. Just remember, I love you more then life itself, I need to make sure that you know that, I will always love you. By the time that you read this I will have already apperated far away from this place, I will be to far gone for you to find. Stay there in that house, be safe until this whole thing has blown away. I will make sure that you will have your life back. That you can go home to your family a free man. Please. Be safe. _

_Love,_

_Rose _


	19. Chapter 19

Taking shallow breaths, she moved through the little village near the school, if she was going to turn herself in, it would be on her terms, not theirs. Rosabella could feel the eyes on her, it was not a school day, but still, most of the students were not outside of the school on this day, having too much work to get through. She kept her head down and walked quickly through the village and to the path that lead directly to the school, hoping that she would not meet up with any of her fellow students around the school. All of the nerves were running through her body, making her scratch at her ear, something she had always done since she was little to get rid of all of the nerves. That did not help in the least. If things went badly in the next few hours, she would find herself in Azkaban, the worst magical prison in the world. Most likely awaiting death by the dementors.

Rosabella's wishes were not granted to her though. She could see the students looking ahead, some were studying all around, others were playing with their friends. They all seemed so happy, so unaware of what was happening. Were the teachers telling them everything that was going on outside of the school, that one of their fellow students was dead, another two were missing? She kept her head down even father and moved very quickly onto the school grounds, hoping, praying, that no one would stop her, that none of them would even remember her walking onto the school grounds today. She held her home brewed potion in her hand tightly. But no matter how fast she walked, no matter how low she kept her head, people still noticed her.

" That's her, she's come back to the school." One whispered to the other.

" I wonder how she got out of his grasp. Where do you think she hid the body?" Another asked.

" Bella!" A voice pulled the girl up and slammed her into a tree. " Bella! You're alive!" He brought her into a hug.

" Adrian!" She screamed, pulling him tighter into her arms. " Of course I am, but I really have to go, I – well I have to go to the Headmaster's office. It's very important."

" It's not true, what they are all saying is it? That he took you and killed Draco, kidnapping you and all of that?" The boy asked, moving along side of her through the fields.

" No. He did nothing of the sort." She sighed.

" Well how did Draco really die? I mean, was it Death Eaters, or what?" He asked.

" No. My wand." Rosabella hissed.

" What?" The boy stopped dead in his tracks.

" You heard me." She kept walking, leaving the boy where he stood.

She did not stop for any of the teachers that called after her. She made a b-line do for the one person she knew would be able to help her. Rosabella knew that George would still be hot on her tracks, she knew that he would never be able to let her go through this alone. But there are not two person cells in Azkaban, no room for love in a place like that. She did not knock on the Headmaster's door, she just walked right in to see him sitting at his desk, a beautiful bird standing on it. She walked right up to the desk and took a deep breath, hoping that he of all people, would be able to help her, believe everything little word that would come out of her mouth. Rosabella had never had a single problem with the Headmaster, never once sent to him before, this was the first- and last time she would ever see the inside of his office, the inside of the school for that matter.

" Hello Rosabella." He said blankly.

" Headmaster." She said softly, looking at the bird.

" I'm rather surprised to see you here, you must understand why." He smiled. " Are you alright?"

" Perfectly fine. Let me just cut to the chase and save us both from the small talk. I need you to call the Minster of Magic, everyone that they will need, and Professor Snape. He needs to be here as well. They all need to be here as soon as possible." She said, barley being able to stand.

" Why will all of them be needed?" He asked.

" Because I would like to make a statement to them, all of them." She said.

" Very well." The headmaster went around writing and sending the beautiful bird through the window with the letter.

She took a seat, facing the desk that the Headmaster had sat in front of and took in deep, slow breaths. Rosabella could not believe that she was doing this, could barley keep herself in the seat, keeping herself from running from the room, away from the school, and back into France, into the arms of George. But she knew that if she did this now, that they would be able to track her right back to France, to George. Every time that she head the staircase move, she knew that there was one less person that she would have to be waiting on, one less minute she would hate to wait, and one more person to hear what she had to say.

" Rosabella." The Headmaster said as he ushered all of the people in.

" Professor." She said, in a light tone, her heart nearly beating out of her chest.

" Rosabella Black, I never thought that we would be able to see you again. You have had all of us very worried around the Ministry." The Minster of Magic smiled as he stood by the girls side.

" Hello Minister." She smiled back, knowing him very well outside of the professional level. He would usually come over to dinner often to her and her mothers house in London.

" I am sorry that I am late, Headmaster." Professor Snape said at the back of the room.

" Ah, Severus. Perfect timing, please, come in." The headmaster said as the Professor took his place next to the girl.

" Now please, let's hear what the girl has to say." The Minster said as they all looked over at Rosabella.

" Professor Snape." The girl said lightly as she stood from her place, taking the bottle out of her hand. " Would you please smell this and tell the Minister what type of potion this is?" She asked as she uncapped the bottle and allowed the tall man to smell it.

" It is a _very _strong truth potion." He said blankly.

" That's right, that you Professor." She smiled as she placed the bottle to her lips and swallowed most of it within seconds. " Would anyone else like to have a sip?" She smiled as they all gave a small laugh and shake their head.

" Now I would like to tell you everything that happened the night of the murder. If you all would like to listen that is." She said looking around.

" Very well. But to make sure that potion works, allow me to ask a few questions about _you_, just so we all know that you are telling the truth about this potion." The Minister said.

" Very well. I assure you that it is real though." She smiled, though inside her heart was still racing.

" What is your name?" He asked.

" Rosabella Black."

"Your mother?" These questions were much to easy.

" Vela Black."

" Who is your father?"

" I never knew him."

" _What was your father_?" Rosabella tried to hold herself back, tried to keep it in. The Minister was one of the only people that really knew what she was.

" Mudblood." She whispered.

" Very well. Go on with your story." The Minister smiled, knowing that the potion really worked.

" Draco and I had been fighting, me going through the woods and him chasing after me. We had been fighting almost all day, because I did not want to be married to him, and he thought that it was one of the greatest things to happen. I kept trying to tell him that it would never work out because he kept beating me and that I was in love with someone else. At one point, when he caught up to me, he started to hit me, beating me to the ground. I really thought that he may kill me by beating me to death that night, you know, ' If I cant have her, then no one can,' kind of thing. That's when George came into the picture." Rosabella smiled. " He was like a knight in shinning armor. He tried to protect me from what was going on, he tried really hard to keep Draco away from me, trying to make sure that he would just stop hurting me, killing me really. George tired little spells to stop him, anything he would make him pass out or even shortly paralyze him. But when Draco knew that their wands were coming into the picture, he used the cruciatus curse. Sending George to the ground. I could not stand to listen to him scream anymore. I begged Draco to stop, screamed at him to even stop. I just in the way of the spell. Making it so that he would have to stop. I guess he took that as I was trying to battle him, which I really wasn't, I was just trying to make him stop hurting George. We both pulled out our wands and had a battle." Rosabella had tears forming in her eyes as she stopping and took shallow breaths.

" Yes, go on." The Minster said. That's when Rosabella noticed for the first time that there was a magical quill, writing down every word that she said.

" I begged him to stop all of this. That I would leave George forever, I would not even talk to him again if he would just come back to the house with me. I would marry him and this would all be over with. Draco said that he would never do that though, that he would have to kill George before he would ever let him walk out of the woods. I just could not let that happen. I refused to watch him kill the man that I loved when he did nothing wrong. It was all out of self defense for another person. I would have never killed Draco if he was not going to kill George. I – I had to do it because I mean, well what would you have done for someone that you truly love? I used the killing curse on him, I had to though. Then I think that I passed out from the injuries that Draco had previously had given to me because, the next thing I remember I am looking around to find Draco's body on the ground and George getting up from where he had been laying. We had to run because when we looked up into the sky, we saw the Dark Mark. We thought that Death Eaters were going to be coming after us." She cried a little. " So we ran into France, I speak French fluently and I know that during the Wizarding War that there were very few from France."

" What happened in the hotel room, the night that all of it burned down?" The Minster asked. Rosabella took in a deep breath.

" We were sitting with one another, George holding onto me and petting the top of my head when they came in. They broke down the door and started to throw stuff all around. We took out our wands and they did as well. We started to have a magical battle, I guess that we were losing because the next thing that I know is that I'm on the ground and everything is on fire. George had to carry me out of the hotel because I didn't really have a clue what was going on. Too much smoke to the lungs I guess. We run for the woods because we would have a better chance of getting away from them that way." Rosabella said lightly. " My lungs felt like they were on fire, just like the hotel. We prayed that everyone had gotten out alright."

" Who are _they_?" The Minister asked.

" Men wearing all black, from head to toe, they were wearing masks." She looked up at the Minister. " The top of their cloaks was pointed though."

" Did they say anything to you?" The Headmaster asked.

" Only that we would die for what they did." She sighed. " They would not listen to anything that we had to say."

" Where is George now?" The Minster asked.

" We had a fight last night, he is still in France. I decided that it was time for me to come out and tell everything. That it would be safer for just me to come out of hiding because I want all of them to know that I did it. Not George. If they are going to kill someone, it should just be me, not him as well. Also if someone should have to go to jail, it should be the right person." She cried out, letting all of her emotions come out.

" Minster, do you really think that this girl should have to go to jail. When she was just defending herself and the love of her life?" The Headmaster asked.

" Also she did know who was coming back up to power without even knowing about it. It all matches up to the suspects that we had about the Malfoy family and ties to the Dark Lord." Professor Snape said. " It matches with what happened at the Quidditch cup as well."

" It all ties up very well." The Minister said. " Are you sure that potion she drank was a real truth potion."

" Yes Minister. You also asked her questions that no person who called herself a Pure Blood all of her life, would ever answer to." The Professor hissed.

" Very well. We have nothing that would ever trial her for." The Minister hissed. Unpleased with this turn of events. " Rosabella Black. You are free from all of the statements that have been places upon you. You are free to go." The Minister hissed as he walked out of the room, Professor Snape following.

" That was very believable."The Headmaster said after the door was shut.

" I beg your pardon?" Rosabella replied.

" You had even myself believing your story. Until I took a little smell of you _truth _potion. Did I detect a slight hit of vanilla?" The Headmaster smiled.

" You wont tell anyone will you?" She asked, panicked.

" No." He smiled. " Now leave. Go back to France, collect your things, and use the coin. I will have Bill Weasly and a few others come and get you when you two are ready."

" Thank you so much Headmaster!" She smiled as she got up from her seat.  
>" Rosabella." He said just has her hand touched the door.<p>

" Yes?" She asked.

" You are a very good actress, but I think you should stick with Quidditch. From what people have been telling me, you will be the next best thing on the field. I would hate to see all of that slip away from you." He smiled.

" Thank you Professor." She smiled.

She ran through the fields, back to where Adrian was sitting, hugged him tightly, and then ran back into the village. Right when her foot hit the village ground she apperated back to the house in France. It was nearly night by now, the meeting taking much longer then she had been expecting, and running to the front of the stairs. She could tell that the lights were still on, but were quickly being shut off. She smiled and waiting at the front door as George walked on the front of it, wand in one hand, a bag in another, and on his back was a larger bag, with little George looking out of it.

" I thought that I told you he liked to be fed right about now." She smiled as the boy looked he right in the eyes.

" Rose!" He cried out as he dropped everything in his hands.

" Hello there Handsome." She smiled as she took him into her arms. " You look good today."

" You shut up!" He cried as he pulled her in tightly.

" You are crushing me." She barely got out.

" I don't care, you deserve it." He laughed as he lightly let her go. " How did you get away? What did you do?" He asked.

" I told them a bunch of bull and they fell for it." She smiled widely. " Seems like I have taken to lying since I have met these two Weasly twins."

" And they believed you?" He said, stunned.

" Completely."

" How?"

" Because I told them I was drinking a truth potion and they totally believe it when really it was just a little brew of everything under the sun. Professor Snape totally went with it too!" She smiled.

" Really?" He asked as the girl nodded.

" Yeah. Oddly though, the Minister did not seem to have a choice but to let me off." She shrugged. " Now common. We have to get all of our things." The couple went in and started to pack up all of their things.

" So we are just free to go back to the school?" He asked and the girl nodded. " No questions that I have to answer?"

" No George, I answer all of them and they have no reason to doubt them because I took a truth potion. Now common. We are supposed to use that damn coin that we have and they'll send over your father and some others." She said as she looked on the window where she had left it.

" My dad?" George asked.

" Yes. The Headmaster said that he would send some people over to escort us back to the school." She smiled as she found it. " We're ready." She whispered into the coin.

" Did you hear that?" George asked as he looked down the stairs.

" Hear what?" She replied with.

" I thought that I heard someone talking." George asked.

" Most likely just the people that are here to pick us up. Common." She smiled as she went down the stairs, George holding onto her waist tightly.

" Hello?" George asked.

" See George just your father." She smiled as she looked at the man from the bottom of the stairs, who was in the kitchen.

" Hello Mr. Weasly." She waved, he stayed quite. " Thank you for coming and getting us." They moved quickly through the dinning room.  
>" Anytime Dear. Pleasure to meet you, common now. We must we going. Albus has told me to keep you at our house for the night." He smiled.<p>

" Alright." She smiled as she turned to George.  
>" Wonderful." He smiled, pulling the hair away from the girls face. " More time for us to be alone with one another."<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Five Years Later**

" What if I do something wrong, fall on the the way there or knock down half of the banners trying to look straight instead of at my feet. I'm going to make a fool of myself." Rosabella whispered, looking in the mirror of her long, flowing dress.

" You will be fine, I promise." Ginny Weasly, who had become one of her closest friends since the wizarding battles had come and gone, smiled back.

" How do you know?" She asked, looking back to see Ginny smiling and looking like she was going to cry.

" Because you look too beautiful to have anything happen to a girl like you. Besides you have been through way to much since you've met the boy to have anything bad happen to you, _today _of all days." Adrian smiled as he walked through the door. " I thought that I would come to make sure that you were just about ready to go. Besides being your escort, I also have to make sure that we stay on time for all of this."

" Thank you for being the planner for all of this." Rosabella smiled, looking at herself in the mirror once again.

She looked nothing like she remembered looking like just two years before this day. She had lost a lot of weight, mostly from stress, knowing that the battle had to be coming, pacing around one of the safe houses in with some other Order members. When they got the call, knowing that Hogwarts was going to be under battle, she raced to the school to find George, who was one of the first ones there, since he was working on his radio show that night, he had first and only connections to the school. He and his brother were put on the other side of the school, in one of the towers while Rosabella was on the main battleground, working with people that she barely remembered from school.

Once the battle began and she knew that the area she was working on was secure in the hands of her fellow students, she ran for the towers, knowing that they was scarcely enough people to man that large area alone. Rosabella spoke to no one as she ran along the long hallways, making sure not to be noticed by any of the Order that she had been warmly welcomed into. Looking down all of the halls as she went to make sure that he was not down there. Once she got to the towers she saw something that made her scream, a boy with cropped red hair, being murdered by a Death Eater, with a smile on his face. She had no clue what to do, no idea which brother it was. One moment she was holding onto only the walls around her for support, the next she had her wand out and the man that had killed the boy was dead on the ground next to him.

Rosabella screamed until someone put their arms around her and placed her against the wall, she had not noticed that the tower around them was burning down, that the school her and her friends had come from was burning down around her. Her long black hair, which had caught the eyes of many boys and made the girls jealous, was burning up around her. She had not noticed till it was cropped to right below her shoulders where one of the other twins had patted it out. Rosabella looked up at the boy, questioning him within just his face, which is when she softly pushed his face to the right to see that his left ear was severed, marking him as George. His eyes just as upset as hers had been just a few moments before.

The couple had only hours to remorse in the fact of their friends and family members deaths because the second battle came rushing in as soon as the first had. Bringing them back into another fast round of brutalizing abuse. Rosabella making sure that George would not get into any trouble, she stuck to the boy like glue. When she knew that the boy could not take on the wizard alone, though she was younger the George, she stepped in, allowing herself to take more of the blow of the battle them him. Which lead to the wizard to take to fighting off Rosabella with his bare hands and a knife. Quickly dragging it from just below her eyes to her through, leaving her bloody on the ground as he fought off George. She thought that she would die right then and there and allowed herself to slip into a coma. She awoke three weeks later to find she was alive, with a ring on her left finger, and George waiting for her to come back to him.

Rosabella touched the side of her face, making suer that it was all real, that she was alive and it was not all some kind of weird dram from the dead. It was nearly impossible to see unless someone told you about it, besides on her neck, which had the most blood loss, that spot was still a pink shade. Her hair had grown back to flowing freely below her shoulder blades, where she liked to have it. Still trying to gain all of the worry wait back was the hardest part, it made her sick to her stomach to even think about what had happened to all of her friends on that day. The nightmares still riddled there way into her dreams every night. This was the one thing that was keeping them away most of the time, thinking of the wedding, and having George there to wake her from them.

" You look fine, you'll do fine. Now just allow Ginny to get the last few touches done on your make-up and we will be ready to go down the isle, together." Adrian smiled as he left the room, poking his had back in only to say, " He is getting pretty anxious out there waiting for you. Something about thinking you have cold feet."

" Well just give him a heads up that they're nice and toasting, just a little aching because of these shoes that I have on." Rosabella calls back, allowing herself to go numb for the girl doing her make-up. It was one of the only was she could allow anyone to touch her face, that wasn't George, was going numb.

" Just a little blush here, some eye-liner there, and you will look like a beauty queen." Ginny smiled down at the girl, getting straight to work.

" I don't want to look like a beauty queen, just enough to make George happy." She whispered back.

" You could come out in a garbage bag and he would be thrilled." Ginny says through the tears coming back to her eyes.

" Stop with that, you will make me cry and then all of this work will be for nothing at all." Rosabella says back as they finish with what little make-up had been placed on the fragile girls face.

" Sorry!" She says as she walked towards the door. " It's just I never thought that any of us would live to see this."

" Why? Because of the war? I knew that we would all make it through that, just that we would have people here that not all of us can see, even though I swear Luna can." The paler girl smiled, asking Luna to make sure that all of her other lived guests were happy.

" She can, we all know it but that's not what I meant. I thought that either both of you would be dead or that one of you would be in jail by now, rotting away and going insane by the day." Ginny said, sounding even lighter then before.

" Because of the murder?" Rosabella asked.

" Yes. Gorge told me all about it, how you covered up for him, even told your own best friend that you did it to make sure that if the Minister asked anyone, they would be able to confirm it. How long did it take you to come up with that plan anyways?" Ginny asked from the door.

" Since the moment I realized what happened. Ya know, I still don't _really_ know how killed Draco? I could tell by the look in his eyes sometimes, the guilt in there, that he must have done it. So I planned it all out, well most of it, there were still tons of things that I came up with last minute. I just wanted to make sure that I was the one that went away if one of us had to. If it weren't for me, then he wouldn't have even had thought about killing Draco. So I should be the one to go to jail anyways." Rosabella sighed.

" Well thank you, for not allowing my brother to go to prison, because really who knows how well he would survive in there with all of those crazies and his sense of humor." She laughed a little.

" He'd be dead within a week." They both laughed.

" Well I guess that we better get this thing going them, I'll let Adrian to know that we are ready in the brides room." She left, leaving Rosabella alone to think by herself.

" I can't believe that I'm going to be doing this." She whispered to herself, thinking about how if it would have been years before, she would have been crying herself through a wedding.

" Me either." A woman said from behind.  
>" You." She said, starring through the mirror at the woman with black hair and a light blond streak. " But- but- I thought that you were-"<p>

" Dead? Just like my son, at your hands. Just like my husband, at the hands of your army?" She gave a faint smile. " Or should I say at your boyfriends hand for both of those killings?"

" He did nothing of the sort. Why are you here Miss Malfoy?" She asked.

" To make sure that a distant cousin walks down the isle with something borrow, old, and blue." She said, placing her wand down on the table by the door and walking closer to the girl. Every step sent shivers down her spine.

No, George did not _mean _to kill Draco. It was an act of love that meant nothing about killing to boy, but about saving the life of not just him- but of Rosabella as well, from a lifetime of abuse that the Ministry would never understand. But he did kill Lucius Malfoy in cold blood. But once again, it was only to save Rosabella's life. He was the wizard that had taken the knife to Rosabella's face, trying to kill her to make sure his son's life would go out within being avenged. But this was no spell that took the man out, George used Lucius's own knife on his throat, ending the life of the man within seconds. Somehow his widowed wife must have figured it out that he was not coming back to him after awhile and left the battleground, more upset then before.

" I guess you could say that dead would be the word to say, but why would you ever let me borrow something from you, after all of the things that we have been through together?" Rosabella asked, looking back to see that the woman is holding a blue stoned gem on her hands.

" Call it more of giving and because it has been in our family since before any of us can really think about remembering and I want it to stay along for as long as it possibly. Even if we are, what, forth cousins?" They both shook their head and through further apart then that. " That it should be passed down as much as possible. It is always given to a woman before her wedding. So here you are." She smiled as she wrapped it around the girls empty neck.

" Thank you so much." She whispered.

" It would have been giving to you anyway, just as yours and Draco's wedding." The woman smiled as she gave the girl a small tap on the shoulder before walking towards the door.

" Oh and Rosabella?" She asked.

" Yes?"

" Thank your future husband for me."

" For what?" She replied with.

" Even if they are family, I sleep a little lighter- when I can sleep- knowing that there are _two _less woman beaters walking around in this world." She said, and with that, she disappeared into another room, leaving Rosabella in her room, just waiting and thinking over everything the woman had said.

The vows were one of the more easier things of the night, it was all of the small talk, holding onto one another for dear life, and the looks about the right side of her face that made Rosabella the most uncomfortable. Though most of the people had battle scars around their body from the war, none had it like Rosabella, this would never heal, no matter how much magic they tried to use, it would not seem to go away. The first dance came and Rosabella smiled, knowing that they were going to play a song by a band that Rosabella had gotten George into, My Chemical Romance. When they moved in together a year before, it was all that George could hear playing through the house, or when Rosabella would just sing it out loud. It was one of their slower songs, talking about how the only hope for the singer was the girl of his dreams.

" I love you." George whispered.

" I love you too." She smiled back as they gave all through the song that was not supposed to really be a slow dance song.

Rosabella loved to dance, it took off of her face and allowed all of the other people to see the bride make a fool of herself more from dancing them from the marks left from a war. She liked dancing with all of her friends from school that she had made before and after her runaway from the school and the Ministry. Some were still the same, Adrian, Ginny, and somewhat Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ron. But then there were others that she really got to know after she returned to see that they welcomed her back with _very_ open arms like Nevil, Seamus, Katie Bell, and almost all of the people from the Gryffindor house. She needed it because more of the people from her own house hated to execute her. All of hers and George's friends were all under tent, dancing the night away.

" You look stunning in this light you now, _Mrs. Weasly_." Her now father-in-law, smiled down at her.

" Thank you very much, may I start to call you Dad now?" She laughed as he just patted her on the back, making sure that she knew that she could have any time.

" So when are you going to make the announcement?" Adrian asked as he pulled her away from most of the party.

" Soon." She smiled as she looked back around to see that all of her friends were starting to dance in the middle of the floor, pulling people that they had never met to dance with them

" You know that Ginny is pregnant?" Adrian asked.

" Very." Rosabella smiled back, happy to know that Ginny was going to have a happy family.

" And that Hermione brought their child along with them tonight?" Adrian smiled. " The child has been the hit of the party! I have never see Hermione so happy since she got married to Ron!"

" You are such a gossip you know that?" She asked, looking from him to the group.

" Yes I know. So have you told George yet?" He asked.

" Nope, it'll be the biggest surprise to him as well." Rosabella laughed out loud as she made her way back into the party, Adrian arm-in-arm with her.

Rosabella held her breath as Adrian said that the bride had an announcement to make to all of the wedding guests and even to her new groom. She had no clue how she was going to say it, mostly that she was going to have to wing it. Rosabella took George's arm and made her way to the little stage that had been set up from people to make video messages for the bride and groom and for people to make their speeches from. Rosabella had cried over most of the people's speeches, she was excited to see all of the things people had said in the video's. She slowly made her way up and started to plan out how and when she would break the news, first knowing that she would have to start with breaking the ice a little and then working her way from there.

" Hey you guys, I hope that everyone is having a good time tonight." She smiled at all of the nodding people as someone clicked their glasses, a sign that they wanted the bride and groom to kiss, George immediately pulled her in and killed her right on the lips. " Well I see that you all know that we are having a great time as well. But there is something that I really need to tell all of you, something that not even George really knows about." She smiled as she looked over to George, the one who hated being surprised, was turning as white as a sheet. " So I just wanted to let you all know that we will be moving very soon because our small apparent had become to small. Now I guess that you all are most likely wondering why it's become so small for just to two of us." She smiled looking around to see people nodding. " Well I guess that it must run on George's side of the family, with him being a twin and all, because I'm pregnant!" She smiled as everyone started to cheer. She could feel the blood rushing towards her cheeks. " I'm not done though, I'm pregnant with twins." She smiled as the hoots and hollers got louder with happiness.

" Pregnant? Twins?" George repeated.  
>" Yes. I hope that you don't mind me telling everyone so publicly." She smiled as George put his hands on her stomach and realized that's why she had been rapidly been gaining weight.<p>

" Do you know what we are having?" He asked.

" Do you want to know?" She smiled.

" Yes!"

" Two boys. Sounds something like someone that I know, doesn't it to you?" She smiled.

" Maybe just a little." George laughed.

" Let's just keep it a little bit of a secret, just you and me get to know until the baby is born. We won't even tell our parents, your siblings." She said.

" Can I tell you one of my secrets?" George got in real close as the girl nodded. " I'm petrified about being a dad."

" Well you don't seem like it to me and you will be an amazing dad. But trust me, your secret is safe with me." She giggled a little, thinking about him being a dad.

" Promise."

" Promise till the end." She said, wrapping her arms tightly around the boy.

" And longer." He smiled back, bringing her in for another kiss.

**The End. **


	21. Dark Clock

Great news guys! If you are interested and want to read the new story that I am working on, it should be up within the hour! Happy independence day to all in the US that still may be celebrating and to everyone else happy Friday morning! It's called Dark Clock and I really hope that you like it, if you do just review and lemme know if you don't you can still review and tell me what you don't like about it. I hope to be posting everyday but if I don't then I'm really, _really _sorry! Thanks all once again!


End file.
